People like us OUT TAKES
by justginger
Summary: These are the sub-stories that are born out of the chapters of People like us. Carlisle & Esmé/ Emmett & Rosalie/ Jasper & Alice
1. Chapter 1

**OUT TAKE # 1 FROM PEOPLE LIKE US**

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – BUT LET ME TAKE IT FROM HERE…

**This slots in around the end of chapter 12 from plu – now read on…**

**THE AFTERMATH – ALICE AND JASPER**

"Alice, are you ready to talk?"

Alice looked up at her boyfriend of two years and her Dom and knew that the next little while was going to be testing, to say the least – and painful. She nodded to him and then hugged Bella, telling her to be strong.

Her legs felt a little unsteady as she made her way to his side. He had not taken his eyes off hers from when he had walked to the patio door. He held out his hand silently and she put her little one into it. Alice noted that hers shook slightly, Jasper saw it and although he raised an eyebrow, he didn't comment as he turned and led her to the stairs.

The silence was unnerving. Alice didn't really like silence, it made her anxious, and Jasper was well aware of that fact. Normally, his quiet nature calmed her and she felt her spirit still when she was with him, but she hated it when the quiet was a prelude to punishment.

As they walked up the stairs, she thought back to the beginning...

_Alice Cullen was fourteen years old when she first met Jasper Whitlock. He was a young eighteen year old actor that her brother had met on the set of his first movie and brought home for the weekend._

_Edward had asked his parents permission to have a guest as Jasper lived way down in Texas and didn't really want to go all that way for 3 days. Esme and Carlisle had been on too happy that their loner son seemed to have made a friend._

_Other than his siblings, Alice and Emmett, Edward seemed content to be alone._

_She had heard the guys come in and Esme greeting them. Alice smiled to herself, her mother just loved to collect stray dogs/cats/children and she loved each and every one. All of Alice's friends clambered to come to her house, although lately she didn't know if it was for her or one of her very good-looking brothers or even (God forbid) her father! _

_Yip, she had overheard one of her ex-friend's talking during a sleepover she had arranged and an hour before Ali had been in the bathroom and her two friends, Lauren and Jessica in her closet._

"_Oh my God! Did you see him at dinner? He is fucking gorgeous! I am going to go down for a drink of water later..." Ali rolled her eyes, another Edward or Emmett fan – but her brothers would never look at one of her friends..._

"_...and then I'll wonder into his study..." WHAT THE FUCK? Alice was shocked and horrified at Jessica – she was talking about her FATHER! _

_Alice stormed out of the bathroom and almost wrenched the closet doors off._

"_Get your fucking things and get out of my house! Now! And don't EVER come back!" She was screaming at her 'friends'. _

_They looked at her in shock, but that changed to a sneer and Lauren stepped over to her, pinning her in a corner._

"_You are lucky that we even talk to you Alice Cullen! No one likes you! You are just too strange – always talking about shit like seeing the future and knowing things before they happen! The only reason that we hang out with you is to see the serious eye candy that lives here! You are just a stupid little girl and..."_

"_Don't you ever speak to my sister like that again, you little fucking skank! In fact don't ever speak to her!" Alice spun around and there was Emmett. He was big, over six foot three – and still growing and now he filled her doorway looking furious and dangerous._

_He put an arm around Alice and lifted her against his side. "My mother will call your parents. Please go and wait for them on the front porch. You have 5 minutes to pack your shit up and get out!"_

_They stood and watched as the girls picked up their bags and clothes. Esme came into the room and gave Alice a look of sympathy, which Alice hated. She hated being the sister of the two best looking guys in the Napa Valley area! Esme gave the girls a disapproving look and escorted them to the front door. They looked ashamed, only because they had been caught. Esme didn't know what was wrong, but she trusted Alice's instincts and when Emmett had run into her study to call her, saying that Alice's friends had been mean and spiteful to her and was using her, she had made the phone calls. Emmett looked down into his sister's beautiful face. He and Edward took great delight in teasing and antagonising her, but he knew that both of them would gladly give their lives for Alice. He brushed her tears away._

"_Are you okay, Brat?" His gentle tone and touch belied his words._

_She gave him a watery smile. "Sure, Thing One". Alice tucked into his side and walked across the hallway to his room. He looked down at her and smiled._

"_You can hang out with me, if you want to – you can make over my closet." He battered his eyes and tried to speak in a high pitched voice._

_Alice hugged him and laughed "You sound mental! And I have already done your closet – Mom and I went through yours and Edwards. Thanks, big brother." He kissed her forehead._

"_Anytime, Ali" And he went back into his room and Alice went downstairs to the den._

_That's where Edward and Jasper found her an hour later. She was wearing black yoga pants and a cut off Killers t-shirt of Edwards that fell off her shoulder._

_The moment he had walked into the den where Alice was sitting, drawing a design for a new dress that she had been imagining, the hair on the back of her neck had stood up and she felt goose bumps all over her body when her violet eyes had met the Mediterranean blue of his gaze._

_Alice felt her heart stop beating..._

_Edward had walked over and picked her up and hugged her. At just on four feet eleven inches, she was easy prey for her brothers to man handle her. He swung her round to face his new friend, "Jasper Whitlock, meet my very annoying sister, Mary Alice!" He grinned and ducked as she tried to punch him._

"_Put me down, you moron!" She didn't take her eyes off the blonde man standing in front of her with an amused smile on his face._

_He held out a hand, "Hi Mary Alice" he said quietly and she felt her toes curl, his voice was deep and smooth and he had a Texas drawl that no one could ever fake._

_She put her hand into his and she saw his eyes widen in shock, just like hers did. She gasped as she felt a jolt of electricity through her body. His hand tightened on hers._

"_Just Alice." She said breathlessly, "It is vey good to finally meet you, Jasper"._

"_Likewise" He smiled at her and she saw the promise in his eyes. As well as her future. He was telling her that now may not be the time, but soon, one day, he would come back for her, he would claim her, she belonged to him..._

_She responded by telling him that she wasn't afraid, she wasn't shy, and she would do anything to be with him._

_She would wait for him...no matter how long it took._

_6 years later_

_Alice learned of Jasper's alternative lifestyle quite by accident. She had been walking into Edward's bedroom one day, looking for a t-shirt that she had taken a fancy to, when she had heard her brother on the phone with his best friend._

_It hurt her every time she saw him. He was avoiding her, had been for years. Just because Edward was his best friend! She knew that she was meant to be with him! She knew that he was the ONE for her and she was his ONE AND ONLY! Why wouldn't he just fucking give in?_

_She fretted about it and had spent so many nights crying into her pillow. Every time she saw him, she saw the desire and even love in his eyes, quickly followed by guilt and shame and then he would bolt._

_On night, when she was 19, it came to a head, when they were the last two sitting in the den watching a movie. Edward had gone to bed and Emmett and Rosalie, his girlfriend was off doing God knows what in his bedroom._

_Alice felt every movement from him. She could feel the heat from his body, even though he didn't touch her. She felt the growing anxiety and lust coming off him in waves; finally she just jumped up and stood glaring down at him._

"_Jasper Whitlock, don't you think this has gone on long enough? You have kept me waiting for long enough now!" Her violet eyes looked almost black from her anger._

_He sat looking up at her for a moment, and then he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down across his legs._

"_Wha..." His mouth covered hers roughly. He kissed her, forcing her to open her mouth, to take his tongue in, over and over he pillaged her mouth, and only when he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen did he pull back from her._

"_Fuck Alice! Stop teasing me! Stop testing me! We can't do this!" he pushed her off his lap and this time he got up. He moved to walk out of the den, when he heard her soft voice, the hurt and heartbreak evident._

"_Why Jazz?" _

_FUCK! He turned and saw her and his heart broke. She had tears on her thick black lashes, her mouth was red and swollen and pouting. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, but the look in her eyes...Oh! God!_

_Hurt, sadness, a hint of impatience, frustration and love, so much love..._

_Jasper let out a breath and stood his ground, he was so afraid that if he weakened and went to her, he would never leave her side._

"_Alice, I am not the one for you. I am no good for you. You are young and innocent and you deserve a normal relationship with a nice, vanilla boy." He sounded bitter and angry._

"_What is a 'vanilla' boy? You don't even know what I want, Jazz. I want you, and you want me. It has always been you, don't you see?" She was desperate._

_Jasper gave an angry laugh. "Vanilla, my sweet is what you are and what is good for you and it is what I will NEVER BE!" _

_She didn't understand, wasn't she enough for him? "Don't you want me?" She asked as she felt her heart breaking and the tears that she had been holding in, finally slipped down her cheeks._

_Jasper cursed and was cradling her in his arms in an instant._

_He rocked her gently and immediately Alice felt herself calm down. _

"_Tell me, please" she said with her mouth against his neck, she was placing open mouth kisses all along his neck._

"_Tinkerbelle, it's not you. Really, I mean that" He heard her snort._

"_I will try Alice, I really will, but I am not who you think I am and I am afraid that when you know who I am, you will never want to see me again. So give me some time, okay?" He kissed and held her that night and they didn't talk about it for a long time._

_Back to the phone call..._

_Alice heard Edward on the phone in his bathroom..._

"_So what time are you going to be at the play party?"_

_There was silence for a while._

"_Jazz, seriously, thank you for this. I can't tell you how much happier I am just knowing that I am not alone. That there are others like us. My training finished last week, so now I am just like you, a Dom – with no sub!" He laughed._

"_No, I am happier that way, no emotional entanglements. So I will see you at Garrett and Kate's at 8.30? Great. Cheers." _

_Alice quickly ran out of the room and then walked in a few moments later._

"_Hey Edward" she walked over and sat on his bed as she watched him get dressed._

"_Hey, Tink" Jaspers nickname had rubbed off on her family._

"_Where are you off to tonight? Do you feel like some company?" She watched as his eyes looked startled and then he looked a little shifty, nervous. _

_GOTTCHA! She looked at Edward in a new light – her brother a Dom! She didn't really understand what this was about, but she knew it had something to do with Jasper's rejection all those months ago._

"_Um, sorry Kiddo, but Jasper and I have a function to go to. You wouldn't enjoy it." He looked really uncomfortable. Alice decided to let him off the hook – she was eager to begin her investigation._

"_No problem. See you later, E" _

_She walked downstairs and into her room. She quickly sat at her desk and opened her laptop._

_She Googled 'Dom' ...all of a sudden she gasped and stared. _WHAT THE?

.GOD. It was like driving past an accident and you couldn't help but slow down...

Jasper, is this the difference is between Vanilla and the ... other?

_Alice made a decision there and then, whatever it took. _

_She spent the next few months researching, learning about the BDSM lifestyle. The more she learned the more intrigued she became. She had never had sex before, but she soon learned that this was so much more than sex._

_She turned her enthusiasm to learning about becoming a submissive - not just any submissive; she would be Jasper Whitlock's._

_He would be her Dom. The thought of this kept her in a state of sexual tension for months. _

_She found out about Garrett and Kate and that they were a Dom/sub couple, very well respected within the community. Alice had met the director and his beautiful blonde, petite wife and her and Kate had been to lunch a few times. She couldn't believe that Kate was a submissive. She was bubbly and self assured and funny. Alice didn't know that submissives were allowed to laugh!_

_She contacted Kate one day and met her for lunch. Kate was shocked to hear Alice's story and was hesitant to introduce her into the lifestyle, because of their friendship with Edward and Jasper and because of Alice's motives._

_Alice explained that she wanted to learn everything she needed to, to be the best sub for Jasper and that if Kate and Garret wouldn't teach her, she would find someone else._

_Kate promised to talk to her husband. Alice waited for 2 weeks before Kate called her._

"_Alice? I have spoken to Garrett. You are very lucky, he likes you and he respects your brother. He is not happy about doing this behind Edward's back, but he would rather teach you than have you go off to someone who may hurt you."_

_Alice was thrilled._

"_But, you are going to have to wait until you are 21. That's in a couple of months. There are other conditions. Come for dinner tomorrow night and we will go over them with you."_

_At dinner Alice found out that her training would be in behaviour and obedience only. There would be no sexual relationship and until she actually 'came out' she was to abstain from sex altogether._

_For almost a year Alice 'practised'. She took her training very seriously and when her family enquired as to her new activities that took her to gym training four times per week as well as palates and yoga, she simply said that she needed to tone her body._

_Jasper noticed that the few times that he saw Alice; she no longer looked at him with puppy dog eyes, sad and whimsical. Rather she seemed to be assessing him. She watched him and every now and again he would catch her smiling at him as if she knew what he was getting for Christmas._

_He even called her on it one time. He narrowed his eyes at her "What are you up to?"_

_She smiled sweetly "One day, Jazz, you'll see". That was all she would say and she avoided him for the rest of his visit._

_Before she knew it, it was the night of her 'big reveal'. She had timed it perfectly. Edward was away on location and Jasper was coming to a play party at Garrett & Kate's._

_She was nervous, but ready. Garrett had assured her last week, that if he didn't have his beautiful wife, whom he loved fiercely, he would want to collar her._

_Now, here she was. The Nomad's home was styled like a Mediterranean villa. It was a single story with about four anti rooms that were accessible from the wrap around terrace only._

_These rooms were very simply furnished. All in white, with a bed, a couple of chairs, a dresser and a large mirror._

_There was no hardware here; guests were encouraged to bring their own. One could book time in the playroom, downstairs in the basement; otherwise there were the common areas and swimming pool. The house was shaped like a U with the swimming pool in the middle. The terrace was wrapped around it. The anti rooms faced the swimming pool._

_Alice stood at the door of one of these rooms. She was aware of the fact that Jasper had arrived, Kate had come to find her. She was simply dressed tonight. A midnight blue corset with a matching short skirt that showed just a peek of the curve of her ass cheeks. She wore navy thigh highs and stilettos in silver._

_She had cut her hair some months earlier, and it was spiky and gave her an impish look that she loved._

_Kate had told her to wear a pink ribbon around her neck like a chocker. This would indicate that she was a submissive, although not collared, she was spoken for._

_She entered the main common area; furnished in wooden furniture with large white cushions. There were seating areas grouped together. A large open area at one end allowed for dancing and demonstrations._

_Alice's gaze looked there for a moment, watching as a woman was being tied up by another woman._

_Alice had come to see the beauty in these and other acts. Her gaze once again swept around the room. Where was he? She walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of champagne. She wanted a clear head tonight. She looked over and caught a glimpse of Garrett, he caught her eye and..._

_There he was, standing just behind a pillar talking to Garrett and Kate. Kate looked up and smiled and winked at Alice._

_Alice felt for the first time, since she had embarked on this venture that she wanted to throw up. Jasper caught Kate's smile and wink and turned to see what she was looking at._

_Violet eyes stared wide eyed into blazing blue ones. His eyes narrowed and Alice turned and fled._

_Her heart was pounding, she could feel dry sobs rising up in her chest. Fuck! The look on his face! He looked as if he wanted to hit somebody! Fury, disbelieve, impatience, confusion. All there, in his face._

_Alice knew her way around the villa and made her way down to the basement. She wasn't sure if anyone had booked a session, but she had the code for the playroom and now she used it. The light that shone outside the door if the room was occupied wasn't on, so she should be okay._

_She quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. She flicked the outside light switch next to the door, making sure she would not be disturbed. It had an automatic lock and as she heard it click into place, she felt her anxiety slowly leave._

_What had she done? How could she have misjudged him like that? She had thought all along that he had wanted her, but that his lifestyle had kept them apart._

_Eight fucking years! I have given him eight years of my life and he doesn't want me! Enough! Enough now! This ends tonight – It was over. She had given him everything and now it was over. Alice sat on the bed, she didn't cry and made plans. She always knew there was a risk. He had never said the words; he had never told her that she was his One. She would go away, to Europe. Her parents would let her go, if she begged them. She spoke Italian and could study in Rome or France or England. She would go and he could go on with his life._

_She heard the lock click and turned her head, puzzled. She felt the blood drain from her face as Jasper's keen gaze found hers._

_She heard herself gasp, as he closed the gap between them. He stood a few feet away from her and she could see the anger blazing in his eyes and the fury made his frame shake a little as he clenched his fists by his sides._

_He glared at her._

"_Come here."_

_His voice was low, bridging no argument and Alice didn't hesitate. She got up and walked to him. She dropped to her knees and put her hands behind her neck, her eyes on the ground._

_Jasper glared down at the most magnificent sight in front of him. He had given up hope of ever sharing a life with Alice Cullen. She had intoxicated him for the past 10 years. Every moment he was with her or around her all he could think of was her. But because of the lifestyle that he knew he couldn't live without, he had made the choice to just love her forever from afar._

_Well, after he had calmed down tonight, Garrett had forced him to go into the study and hear him and Kate out._

_What they had told him was mind blowing! Alice had been in training for a year! She had been training to be his submissive. Now the smiles and looks made sense._

_He was furious as he imagined her in this position with someone else, even though Garrett had assured him that Alice had never been touched – the fact was that he had seen her, he had taught her this position and Jasper could kill him for it!_

_Mary Alice Cullen belonged to him. She always had. Jasper reached out and almost reluctantly he touched her soft hair. He ran his fingers through it. She moaned softly. This served to snap Jasper out of his daydreaming._

_Time to teach Miss Cullen who was in charge now..._

"_Mary Alice, look at me." _

_Her eyes snapped up to meet his. He knew that she was irritated by the use of her full name. This is what he would call her, he decided, she would bend to his will in this and the thought made him smile a little, not a very nice smile, it would serve her right...fucking little manipulator..._

"_I am going to ask you some questions and you WILL be open and honest and respectful at all times, do you understand? You may speak"._

"_Yes, M-Sir"._

_She had almost slipped up and she watched as his eyes narrowed slightly._

"_Put your hands on your lap. Open your legs for me. I want them shoulder width apart. Do it now. Beautiful, this is your new position! This is position 1. You will be ready for me in a playroom or wherever we play in this position unless I tell you differently. Is this clear so far?"_

_Alice was too afraid to weigh his words. "Yes, Sir"._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes, Sir"_

"_You want to do this with me?"_

"_Yes, Sir"_

"_Fuck! A year Alice? An entire fucking year you have planned and schemed this, while I was fucking pining away for you! Why didn't you just tell me?" he was so upset right now, that his composure broke._

_Alice smiled a little. Finally he would know her anguish._

"_I didn't tell you, because what would you have done? You would have tried to dissuade me! You know that what I am saying is the truth. I wanted to give you this. I had to show you that ..." she stopped talking and looked down._

"_Show me what?" He was pulling her to her feet and his hands ran over her cheeks, down her neck, over her breasts, he gripped her waist and pulled her to him, grinding his erection into her moisture._

_Her heavy lidded gaze drew him in._

"_You are my One, Jasper, I have been waiting for you for so long. You are it for me." _

_He walked away from her and stood with his back to her. He was so excited; he had to get himself under control._

"_Take your clothes off Mary Alice" he said without turning around. When you are finished move over to the whipping bench". He heard her sharp intake of breath, but no protest. No safe word, he frowned did she have safe words. He knew that Garrett would have taught her, but he would make sure._

_He turned around and she was just about to climb up, she flinched slightly when she saw him move towards her in her peripheral vision, but she kept her eyes forward and climbed up, gripping the hand and foot holds._

_They had to talk. Later, when he had appeased his appetite, when he could think straight, much later._

_Jasper came and stood next to her. He was dying to touch her, her body was exquisite, tiny, and perfect. He felt as if he could snap her in two in his hands. He stood at six feet 2 inches and although he was not into body building, his body was naturally well built._

_He hesitantly ran his hand down her back, and then lightly he followed her curve of her hip down her ass and inward to her glistening little cunt._

_It was bare and looked so inviting...but first things first._

"_How many have there been?" He had to know and Garrett wouldn't answer that question._

"_What?" _

_His hand came down and he spanked her lightly. She didn't even flinch and Jasper was impressed._

"_Watch your mouth. How many have there been before me?" _

_Alice understood and smiled. "None, Sir"._

_Jasper went absolutely still. Suddenly, Alice found herself lifted off the bench. She was standing naked in front of him. His hands were on her shoulders._

_He shook her slightly._

"_What did you say? Say it Mary Alice. SAY IT!"_

"_I'm a virgin, Sir. I have been saving myself for you"._

"_YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" He roared and Alice was afraid for the first time._

_He moved forward and Alice flinched away slightly, his eyes narrowed. Jasper took another deep breath._

"_Get dressed Alice. We are leaving. Now!" _

They had been together ever since...

Alice felt the smile tug at her lips, as she made her way to the door of the playroom, the smile slid from her face. She watched the line of Jasper's back. He was furious with her. She had woken up to an empty bed and his side was undisturbed.

Alice knew then that she was in a whole truck load of trouble – they never slept apart if they could help it.

She stood aside as Jasper unlocked and entered the playroom. She walked in and stood with her head down and her hands behind her back awaiting his instructions.

"Go and sit down in the chair Mary Alice. We need to talk first."

With that Jasper walked into the adjoining bathroom. Alice moved over to the two wing back, leather chairs in the alcove and sat down.

Her stomach hurt. She was nervous; this surprised her because she hadn't been nervous with Jazz since the first time she had been in a playroom together.

How mad was he? She didn't remember going to bed, the last thing she DID remember was dancing with Bella in …a cage? Oh FUCK! The cage – it was all coming back to her now. Jasper was taking a long time – this was not a good sign. He very seldom lost his cool – and he could never stay mad at her for long – until now…

She touched her charm bracelet – her collar. Each charm was special the tiny key, the heart, the Stetson, the tiny fairy. She heard him come back in and she tensed up.

She swallowed and willed herself to relax and breathe slowly.

Jasper sat down opposite her.

"Look at me".

Her head shot up and she stared at him. She searched his features, she saw the fatigue around his eyes, she longed to reach out and brush his hair back.

"We will talk freely here. I expect total honesty from you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master." His eyes were blazing, bright, piercing. No smile – FUCK!

"Okay, tell me Mary Alice – what the FUCK were you thinking last night?" he had tried to rein his temper in when he went to the bathroom, but it seemed he had lost that battle.

She opened her mouth – then closed it. He glared at her, "Answer me dammit!"

"I'm sorry Master. I wanted to have a good time and to show Bella that as a sub, she can enjoy herself and so we had a f-few tequilas when I was getting her ready, um, I took it from the bar. We also had a few later and then we danced_?" This is not going so well, she thought, he was getting quite red in the face._

"Maybe things got a little out of hand then and oh! We were asked to dance in the cage…" her voice trailed off, he looked like he was going to explode!

Jasper jumped up "MAYBE? MAYBE THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND? Seriously, Mary Alice? That's your 'explanation'? DON'T TALK CRAP!"

He began pacing backwards and forwards – another bad sign.

Suddenly he rounded on her and she jumped back in her seat.

"Get up." He spoke really quietly.

She jumped up and quickly went to stand before him.

"Stand in the middle of the room. Take your clothes off." He wasn't even looking at her. Fuckfuckfuck! She did what she was told as quickly as she could.

_Calm the fuck down! Jasper thought_. He was furious with her, but he knew better than to touch her in anger. He busied himself with pulling out some equipment that he wanted to use. He took off his shirt and socks and shoes and pulled his belt off.

He was left with his oldest pair of jeans, black, faded. He needed to feel as comfortable as possible for this. He looked up at Alice. She looked so beautiful; he headed over to her and stood before her.

She stood before him, silent and sad. He knew that she was sorry, but it was too late now. Sorry wasn't going to help this time.

"Kneel down and open you mouth". She obeyed him immediately. He unzipped his jeans and pulled her forward, gripping her hair tightly.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth. Your dirty, disobedient mouth that dared to shout at me last night. You will take all of me – now".

He held her by her hair and pushed his hips forward. Alice took him in as deeply as she could and hummed around his cock, sucking hard.

"Fuck." He couldn't help moan as her hot mouth sucked and she used her throat muscles to contract around him.

"Now we are putting your smart mouth to some good use. You acted like a cheap slut last night and so I will use you like one. You will not cum at all. If you do, I will punish you for it. Now, use your tongue – yessss – just like that. Take me all in!"

He usually didn't try and push his cock all the way in her mouth, she was just too small, but today wasn't pleasure for her and Jasper knew she loved so suck him.

His cock hit the back of her throat and he kept going. "Relax your throat and don't you dare gag!"

She was incredible, and normally Jasper relished this, but he was so on edge and tense that he just wanted to be done. He could feel his cock harden further, he was going to climax.

"Oh! Fuck! I'm going to cum! Take it all – everything I give you!" He felt his cum shoot down her throat and he watched her swallow frantically not to spill a drop. She kept licking and sucking him clean. She sat back and moved her hands to tuck him back into his jeans, like she normally did.

"No! You don't get to touch me with your hands! Put your hands back behind you. I didn't give you permission to touch me with any part of your body except your mouth. That is a privilege and you don't deserve any privileges' right now!

He moved out of her reach and watched the look of hurt that she gave him before quickly looking down.

He saw the tears on her lashes as she pulled her hands back and settled down. He knew that this was more painful to her than spankings. All at once his anger was gone and he could focus on her. This was all about Alice.

He was so tempted to caress her hair, to let her know that they were okay, but he also knew that this was not the time – not yet.

"Go to the whipping bench and get into position."

She got up and he saw her brush her tears away quickly. She climbed up and put her feet into the stirrups on either side, her ass was almost hanging off the end. She put her hands into the hand holds and her head went to the side.

He walked over to the counter and picked up the paddle. Without warning he brought it down on her ass cheek. She didn't move or cry out.

"One" she said.

He quickly smacked her on the other cheek again.

"No! I didn't say count! Fuck! Are you trying to draw this out? Are you trying to really piss me off?"

Suddenly he knelt down next to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Gag and an extra 5!" he said over his shoulder as he moved away.

She began to cry in earnest now. Fuck! She hadn't been thinking, her mind was foggy from her hangover and she had taken her mind off Jasper and what he was doing.

She was angry with herself – she knew better than this! She knew how to behave.

He came back and none too gently took hold of her chin – "Open" he put a small ball into her mouth and attached it. She hated being gagged and he knew it! Squeezed her eyes closed and felt him put a buzzer into her one hand.

He didn't say another word but went around and picked up the paddle again and began her 'warm up'.

Alice tried to ignore the tingle in her groin. She knew that this was punishment and that he was very serious about her climaxing. She felt the pain on her thighs and ass. It wasn't really painful, she had found that she had a high threshold for pain and over the years, Jasper had devised other methods of punishment for her.

He stopped and she felt his hands rub her ass and legs.

"My little disobedient slut. You are sorry now I'll bet, but not as sorry as you are going to be." She shivered at his tone.

"Get up and go to the cross."

She scrambled off the bench and went to the large X. She stood facing away from the X with her head down, her tears were blinding her.

"Face the cross – do not look at me!" She turned.

"Position!" he almost hissed at her. She moved into the position that he required. Every word he spoke cut straight into her heart. She hated that he was displeased with her. All she wanted was to please him. When they argued and fought it was exciting to make-up, but today she knew that she'd gone too far. Way too far! Fuck! She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall.

"You will get fifteen with the crop and ten with the cane and five extra with my hand. To punish you a little more, I have a few surprises' for you…"

He attached cuffs to her hands and pulled them over her head attaching them to the chain that hung above her.

He walked to the counter and stood in front of her. He pulled sharply on her nipples, Alice knew better than to flinch. He twisted and pinched them. They were hard and aching slightly and he paused a moment before he attached nipple clamps. He pulled on the chain between her breasts slightly and she moaned around the ball-gag.

He walked behind her and she felt him touching her between her legs, she was dripping wet. He lifted one foot and then the other – she felt him slide something up her legs. Was it a belt, straps? Her heart quickened – no! He was touching her again, running a hand over her pussy. There was something at her entrance and at first she thought that it was his finger, but when he kept pushing, she felt the vibrator slide up inside her. He slid his hand further down and she felt the cold lube around her little hole. He stretched her with a finger for a moment and then she felt him insert a small butt plug. She was angry with him now; he was going to make it almost impossible for her!

He gave her a few smacks between her legs, not enough to hurt, but enough to push the plug and the vibrator in more. He secured a strap between her legs and attached it to the belt that he had put around her waist.

He got up and pushed himself against her, forcing her into the cross beams. He leaned down, so that his mouth was next to her ear, his lips brushing again her lobe.

"My beautiful, disobedient little submissive. Not so eager for fun and excitement now, are you? Your pussy is dripping wet, Darlin' and you think this may be fun? Well, now you will pay for your disobedience. You will NEVER embarrass me like that again. You will NEVER act like a slut again. You are MINE, Mary Alice. You have always been MINE."

He pulled on the nipple clamps sharply and pushed away from her.

"Fifteen with the crop".

She tensed for the first blow, but that just made her more conscious of the vibrator and plug inside her. Her nipples were aching, throbbing. She felt so full, she felt so ready! She felt a bead of sweat run down her back.

The crop came down on her thighs first then her ass and her breasts. Jasper wheeled the crop masterfully. He used his wrist and flicked it, causing more pain in his pattern and talent in using less arm effort. He was meticulous in his delivery. She felt a flick between her legs, she ached to feel that on her clit and because Jasper knew her body more than his own, he made sure that the strap had it covered and so she just felt the quick pressure, not enough to satisfy not enough to make it count.

She whimpered against the gag. She wanted to fall at his feet and beg his forgiveness, his favour. She felt her juice run down her leg and felt the familiar tension build – No! No! No! She began to beg him, to plead with him around the gag, he didn't pause.

Then it was over. Just as she was about to loose the battle against her climax, the blows stopped. She sagged against the chain overhead.

He moved away and she heard him open a bottle and drink water. She was so thirsty! He walked back to her and she felt his hands at the back of her head. He released the ball-gag.

"Keep your eyes closed and drink this water." He said quietly. He pressed the bottle to her lips and she took a mouthful of water into her mouth and tried to swallow, but she was crying too hard, so she just held it in her mouth.

Jasper growled, "Fuck it! MARY ALICE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He pulled the chain on her clamps roughly. She swallowed hastily and yelled out.

"You will get control of yourself now! You will accept this punishment and you will thank me for it! Do you understand? Answer me!"

She took a deep breath "Y-yes M-master."

"What is your word?"

"Green, Master".

"Good. Now, drink this water and we'll continue". He lifted the bottle again and she drank deeply.

When she turned her head slightly, indicating that she had enough, he reattached the gag.

"Ten with the cane. Do not cum".

She knew he would not go easy on her, and when she head and felt the can against her ass, she screamed into the gag. Another blow, this time on her thighs and just as she was bracing herself for the next blow, she felt the vibrator and plug move inside her! Fuck! He had turned them on!

Another blow and the vibrators sped up. Then he slowed them down. Sometimes one or the other as the cane came down again, sometimes both.

She tried really hard to ignore them, but it became too much and she could feel her climax build up. Almost there…and then he stopped. The cane dropped and the vibrators stilled.

She was shaking now; she knew she couldn't take much more. Her hand twitched on the buzzer in her hand.

"Good girl" he murmured into her hair. She was moaning and whimpering and she didn't care anymore, she wanted it to stop and she wanted him to never stop, she needed to cum.

"Last five. No more games". He sounded sad, tired. She understood how he felt, he hated punishing her.

His hand came down. Once. Again. Again.

It was over. He quickly undid the strap and removed it and the vibrator and the plug, he removed the clamps as gently as he could. The gag was next and then the cuffs.

He caught her in his arms as she began to fall and carried her to the bed, where he laid her gently on her stomach. He began to massage her muscles and her red ass and thighs with lotion. He soothed her aching arms and legs. He rolled her over and massaged lotion into her breasts, down her stomach and hips.

He kissed her neck. "I'll be right back, rest Sugar".

Alice fell into an exhorted slumber.

"Tink? Wake up Sugar, time for a bath". She opened her eyes and tried to move.

"Aaagh!" her muscles were sore.

He picked her up and cradled her like she was a precious doll. He placed her gently in the bath.

She opened her eyes and saw that he had lit what looked like a hundred candles around the room.

He watched her as he took his jeans off. She was very quiet. Normally she didn't have a problem after punishment and she was in the bath. The bathroom was a free zone, where everything that was said was open and free communication. They still maintained their roles as Dom and sub, but she could speak freely.

A single tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Jasper shook his head slightly and climbed in behind her and pulled her small frame against his chest.

"Come here Darlin'. What do you need to say to end this punishment?"

"Th-thank you, M-master!" she whispered.

He picked her up and very carefully avoiding her ass, he placed her between his legs, her legs draped over his, facing him.

Alice's arms came out and she put them around his neck, bringing her body flush against his. She buried her head into his neck and began to sob.

He stroked her hair with one hand, while the other rubbed her back gently, as he let her cry.

When she had quietened down, the atmosphere in the room changed. One moment she was needy and sad and the next she began to run her hands down his back, her mouth placing open mouthed kisses and nips in his neck. He knew she was sore and so he gently nudged her back and ran his hand down her body to her nether lips.

She hissed at him and pinched his nipple. He caressed her nipples gently.

"Please, Jasper" she moaned against his mouth.

"Slow down, Ali" he said.

"No, Jazz, I need you now!" And she crushed her lips to his. They pulled away from each other, needing air.

He gripped her hips and in one move he picked her up and lowered her onto his cock.

She arched her back and ground her body against his.

"Don't move Darlin'. Let me pleasure you now." He ground out.

He began to move her and he kissed her deeply. When he could feel she was close he brought his hand down and began to rub her clit gently.

"You are so perfect, you feel so good on my cock Alice. Let go for me now."

He moved her slower now, stretching it out. "Please" she whimpered.

He pinched her clit. "Now" and she bit down on his neck as she came around him.

"Jasper!"

He began to pump her up and down faster, going deeper on him.

She was panting, feeling the tension build again – "Jazz – I can't…"

He felt his climax build up and with a last pump into her - "Again, baby!"

They exploded into each other.

The water was turning cold as Jasper got out and quickly dried himself. He picked Alice up and set her on her feet. He dried her off and they put on the bathrobes he had put out earlier.

He picked her up again and carried her through the playroom and downstairs to their suite.

He put Alice on the bed and closed the door. He pulled he robe off and fetched the lotion in his closet.

He carefully rubbed lotion on the red marks on her lower back and bottom from the cane. He knew the marks would be gone tomorrow, but she would be tender. He turned her over and looked at her nipples. He massaged lotion into her nipples and arms again.

Every now and again he would pause and kiss her or touch her face. She watched him from under heavy lids.

When he was finished, he took his robe off and lay next to her. He pulled her into his arms, as she lay on top of him.

"Why so quiet, Ali-cat?"

She sighed. "Thinking."

"Are you hungry?"

She shrugged, "I suppose I could eat".

They lay for a while then Jasper suggested that they eat something. They put their robes on and moved to the couches in the corner, where Rosa, the housekeeper had delivered an antipasto meal of cold cuts, cheeses, various breads, with olive, baby tomatoes and fruit.

They ate, making light conversation. When they had finished, Jasper gathered their plates and put it all onto the tray outside their bedroom door.

He came back and sat opposite her again. "Talk to me, Ali".

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to break any rules, things really just got out of hand. We were drinking, and then dancing and then, when you got angry with me on the dance floor, I know you were being protective and that's great, but Reb, you can't always be there and I have learned to take care of my self."

He was frowning down at her, "I know that Alice..." he sounded defensive and anxious.

"Anyway, that just set me off on a rebel streak", at her choice of words, they grinned at each other. 'Reb'or 'Rebel' was her nickname for Jasper.

The grin faded and she turned eyes brimming with remorse and tears to meet his.

"I am sorry that I broke my vows to Obey, Respect, Love and Please you. I'm sorry I let you down..." Jasper groaned and pulled Alice against him.

"I really screwed up with Bella, Jasper! Edward must be livid with me! He will try and break us up; he won't let me near her."

She looked so sad that he had so smile. He wiped her tears away.

"Bella made her choices too. She was aware of her limits and she pushed them. In fact, I think she pushed him on purpose, you know to test him." he kissed her.

"Hush now, lil' darlin'. It's okay, it's over and you took your punishment".

"I love you Alice"

"And I love you" She moved her lips to meet his in a tender kiss.

"So, are you tired?" he asked her as they lay in bed a little later.

"A little. Why don't we clean up the play room and then we can nap a little."

"Great idea. I think you need a nap Ms Cullen. You need to rest." Jasper was wiggling his eyebrows and twirling an imaginary moustache.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on handsome, let's hurry."

They got dressed in the robes again and walked up to the play room holding hands and Alice knew that her world was back on its axis again!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUT TAKE # 2 FROM PEOPLE LIKE US**

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE!!! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – BUT LET ME TAKE IT FROM HERE…

You asked me for this so here it is...

Hmmm – this was discussed in chapter 19 of PLU

**KING AND QUEEN OF KINK (DOCTOR, DOCTOR – ESME AND CARLISLE) **

Esmé had been very busy that day. She was sitting in her home office on the bottom floor of her and Carlisle's home, Cullen Crest. The winery had been in Carlisle's family for 4 generations and he and Esmé had decided to move onto the estate after his father had died.

It had been a wonderful place to raise their three children and Napa Valley had some good schools. It had been suggested that they send their children away to boarding school, but Esmé had refused point blank. She loved being a mother and when she had found out that she was pregnant at the tender age of seventeen, Carlisle had asked her father for her hand in marriage.

He had been a senior in high school and much to her delight, her father had agreed, on condition that he never set eyes on his daughter again. She had to disappear and not embarrass her family again.

Carlisle's parents had been shocked but they had recovered and had taken her in as if she was their own child. When Emmett had been born, her mother-in-law, Irene had looked after the baby while Esmé had gone to college.

So here she was at the age of 46 with three wonderful children. She was in partnership with her daughter-in-law Rosalie who was a very talented architect and she was an interior designer. And she lived in a winery. How lucky could one woman get?

She smiled as she stood at the French doors that looked out onto the vineyards. Of course, being married to the sexiest doctor in the world was just a bonus!

She frowned as she sat at her antique French desk and poured her tea. Carlisle had been working long and hard hours in the past six months. It was as if they were like ships passing in the night. He was gone when she woke up in the mornings, his good-bye kisses a distant memory and she was often asleep when he came home.

If he did come home at a decent hour, he was tired and cranky. Then of course there was the winery business that he had to check on.

They had very competent staff that managed and oversaw the day to day running of Cullen Crest. Carlisle liked to keep his hand on everything so of course he had weekly meetings with his staff and then he frequently toured the vineyards and checked on the restaurant, Esme's, that he looked in on as well.

Esmé felt a lump in her throat. She missed him. He was her very best friend. He was her wonderful and very demanding lover. She missed him.

She had never felt this lonely before. The children hadn't lived at home for sometime, but she had never felt like this. Deserted. Hurt. Angry even.

Yes they still had sex. Usually it was in the middle of the night, when he snuggled up behind her and she could feel his hard cock pressing into her back and she was only too eager for some human contact that she would force herself awake and he would slide into her. He always made her come, he was a good lover. Great even. But then sleep would overtake him and the moment would be lost.

Esmé felt the tears on her cheeks before she realized that she was crying. This had to stop. She was his WIFE for heavens sake! Esmé thought back to other times – happier times when he couldn't get enough of her. Not even the threat of the children coming home from school or college would stop him; she used to place a phone call to him and book an appointment...

AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE DOCTOR!! Esmé wiped the tears away. That's what they both needed.

She picked up her phone and dialled the small hospital that Carlisle ran.

"Green village Hospital"

"Hello Edie, its Esmé Cullen. Is Dr Cullen available?"

"Hi Mrs Cullen. I haven't spoken to you in a while. I think he is free, just a moment."

"Esmé? What's wrong, Darling?" she bit her lip at the sound of his voice. Dare she go through with this?

"Doctor C, I need to see you." She could hear the tremble in her tone.

There was silence. Oh Shit! He didn't want this...

She heard him clear his throat, "Really, Mrs Cullen? When do you need this appointment?" Esmé felt her knees grow weak at the deep tone in his voice. Pure Velvet. That's what she secretly had called him for years.

"As soon as possible please" she whispered and felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

There was a short silence again. She knew that he was concerned. He knew her. This was like her putting out a big sign that said "HELP!"

"Please meet me in my home office in an hour. I am a busy man, Mrs Cullen; it will not bode well to keep me waiting." _Fuck me!_

"Yes, Doctor. I hope you can be on time as well. I too hate to be kept waiting!" she retorted. She grinned as she heard him disconnect the call.

She had an hour.

Esmé put the hour to good use. She was dressed and ready for him. She wore a black pencil skirt with a grey blouse. Her dove grey French lace high cut bikini panties and push up bra were on underneath. She wore stockings and black high heel court shoes.

She felt good.

At 2.55 she walked into Carlisle's office which was across the hall from her office. He had an examination room off his office. He used this for any winery staff emergencies that occurred from time to time. When the children were little, they spent more time in there, especially Emmett. He was always falling or jumping off things.

Carlisle's office had two sides lined with books from floor to ceiling. It was wood panelled and the massive leather topped desk sat in the middle of the room. One wall was made up of windows and the other wall was covered by family photos, paintings and artwork that Carlisle had collected over the years.

Esmé sat in one of the big hunters green leather arm chairs that face the desk.

She heard the front door open and felt her hands get clammy.

He opened the door and walked past her and sat down behind his desk.

He looked at her for a moment and she knew that he missed nothing. His seemingly innocent gaze had seen the slight droop of her shoulders. The slight redness of her eyes. Her trembling mouth.

His mouth tightened slightly in self anger_. Fuck! How have I neglected her for so long? How did I not see this coming?_

He had a hard on that was almost painful. He had left the hospital still wearing his white coat so that the nurses at the front desk wouldn't notice his discomfort.

He turned his attention to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Well, Mrs Cullen, what seems to be the problem?" he steepled his hands in front of him.

Esmé blushed slightly; it had been too long since they had played this game. His cock twitched.

"I-I am having a problem w-with dryness. Down there." She was scarlet and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you dry all the time?" She was trying to kill him!

"Um...pretty much. My husband doesn't seem to notice when we...you know"

"Mrs Cullen, I am sure he does notice. How often do you make love?"

Now she met his gaze. Her eyes were slightly accusing, "We haven't make love in about four months, we HAVE had sexual relations - about once a week".

Carlisle was feeling angry and defensive. _WHAT? What the fuck did she mean they hadn't make love? Is THAT what she thought, that they were essentially FUCKING? _

He forced himself to calm down and focus on Esmé. He needed to hear her. He needed to give her this.

"Okay, Mrs Cullen, does your husband have a problem getting an erection? Does he have a problem performing?" He couldn't help but smirk at this question. His very well endowed sons took after him. The Cullen men had NEVER had a problem in THAT department.

Esmé looked at him and gave him a shrug. Carlisle's eyes almost fell out of his head. _WTF?_

"No...Not um, really. But he is getting on in years and you know...some things don't work....for as long...or as often as they used to".

She wanted to laugh out loud. Carlisle looked as if he was going to have a heart attack! This was too much!

He narrowed his eyes slightly, the children would have told their mother that this was a sure sign to duck and cover.

"Hmmm...Alright Mrs Cullen, we are going to have to perform an exam – just to check that everything is working...you know as it should..." he was staring at her with an innocent smile on his face.

An outsider would have believed that warm and gentle demeanour. Not so Esmé. Oh no. She knew him. He was furious with her. He was looking for payback_. Shitshitshit!_

She shook her head as he came around the desk and took her hand gently. "I don't think..."

"Don't worry my dear, I will do the thinking."

He led her to the exam room and gently pushed her inside, "Please remove all your clothes, including underwear and be ready in five minutes. There is a paper gown behind the door." He closed the door and went to get a bottle of water from the bar fridge in his office.

Esmé got undressed but decided to leave her panties on. She put on the awful paper gown and sat on the edge of the table.

The door opened and Carlisle stepped in. He had his stethoscope around his neck. He stood in front of her and opened the top tie of her gown.

Esmé realized that she was holding her breath when he put the stethoscope to her neck.

"You need to breathe, Esmé. May I call you Esmé?"

"Y-yes" she stuttered and let out a breath.

He moved the stethoscope down to just above her breasts. The back of his fingers brushed across her nipple and she gasped.

He pulled back slightly, "Sorry if my fingers are cold..." he murmured.

He parted the gown a little more her breasts were uncovered now. Esmé felt her juices begin to leak out of her.

"Hmm...Well your lungs are healthy. Tell me Esmé, do you examine your breasts?" He was staring at her breasts and she felt her nipples harden under his keen gaze.

"No?" Oh my.

"Tsk. You should, seeing as we are here, I need to check."

He put his hands over her breasts and he brushed his palms across them. He squeezed them lightly and Esmé thought she would faint.

He took hold of her nipples and rolled them between his fingers and thumbs. Esmé stifled a moan.

"Look at how your nipples are puckered and asking for attention. It really is very remiss of your husband to neglect these beauties. Do you see how dark your areolas have become? They are far too pretty to be neglected. See how hard they become when I do this?" He pinched them and twisted them.

Esmé arched her back pushing them out for more attention. Carlisle's eyes darted up to her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. Her cheeks were pink and her beautiful plump lips were parted as she panted slightly.

He smiled to himself at her response.

_I'm sorry, my Darling, it's been too long…._ He took his hands away and she whimpered in disappointment.

"Lie back please. Make sure that your legs are over the bottom of the table.

She turned around and lay down. It was then that she noticed that Carlisle had put the stirrup attachments on. Esmé felt her pussy leak even more.

Carlisle adjusted the table so that she was half sitting up. He told her to hold on to the hand rails and he dropped the bottom part of it. She was now sitting on the table with her legs dangling down.

"Put your feet in the stirrups, please."

She placed her feet in the stirrups. She felt exposed, open, and vulnerable.

She took a shaky breath.

"I see that you haven't been as obedient in following my instructions as you should Esmé. Why are you wearing panties?"

"Um...I'm a little shy. No one has seen my nether regions in a really long time..."

He frowned down at her. "Well we could have done this the easy way. But it is too late now."

He turned away from her and she bit her lip. Shit! She liked these panties – she had just bought them the week before on a shopping trip with Alice.

He turned back to her and he placed his hand on her stomach. "Lie still." He stroked her flat stomach softly. His eyes met hers. Esmé felt her breathing pick up.

"You seem a little worked up, Esmé. You need to relax. No, don't close your eyes. Keep them on me."

He was brushing his fingers across her hips with his one hand. From one side to the other. Her eyes began to close again and Carlisle pinched her hip. "Eyes open, Esmé." He told her quietly.

Suddenly she heard a snipping sound and then the cool air hit her. Her eyes shot open and she saw the scissors in his one hand and her panties in his other. He looked at her with one eyebrow arched. He was daring her to say something, "Like I said, we could have done this the easy way..."

She glared at him, "I hope you are going to reimburse me?"

He smirked, "Oh, I'm sure we can sort some sort of payment out..."

Oh. My. God.

"Now I need you to relax. I want you to watch what I am going to do."

He was stroking her legs from her knees up to her upper thighs. Gently. Softly.

His fingers moved higher. His thumbs brushed her lower lips. He could see her juices leaking out of her. He was so hard now, that it was painful.

He parted them slightly and let his thumbs slide inside her. He could see her laboured breathing.

"Hmmm...Your labia looks...healthy. Pink, pretty. I see no abnormalities at all here."

He rested on hand under her ass, gently stroking it and he used one finger of his other hand and was teasing up to her clit and then down again to her entrance.

"Can you feel this, Esmé? Can you feel my finger on your pussy? Do you need more?"

Esmé was trying not to writhe on the table, "Please Doctor. I need more..."

"More what?"

"I need to feel more pressure...there... you know..."

"No. I don't know, where do you need the pressure?"

Oh good grief this was too much! He was going to force her to say it?

"On my...c-clit"

"Do you mean your clitoris? Here?" His finger moved up and he just pressed down on her swollen clit.

_Sweet baby jesus!!_

"Please...please touch me properly." She would beg if she had to.

"Like this?" he used three fingers and covered her clit as he applied even pressure and moved his fingers in a circle.

"You seem to be rather ....wet. How does this feel?"

"Hmmm, like heaven".

"Look how this pretty pussy is leaking for me. You are leaking onto my table...look at this" He scooped up some of her juices with two of his fingers and showed them to her.

"Have you ever tasted yourself?" He asked. His voice was gruff.

She looked at him with big eyes and shook her head.

He lifted his hand to her mouth and brushed his fingers over her lips.

Instinctively, she licked her lips and tasted her sweet musky taste.

"Is it good? "

She nodded again.

"I would like to taste as well" He said and stuck his fingers into his mouth. Esmé was wetter than ever. She watched as he sucked and licked them clean.

"Mmmm – this is sooo good. I think that I need more though..." His intense gaze held her captive.

"I think that you should try a little self examination of your breasts in the meantime. Put your hands over your nipples...that's good. Now move your palms in small circles – that's right. You need to increase the pressure slightly...very good, Esmé. Now use your fingers and your thumbs to draw the nipples out – make them stand out for you. That's very good. Now you need to pinch them a little...come on you can do better than that...hang on, I have something that may help you here."

He turned away abruptly and opened a drawer in the little apparatus table that stood to one side.

She heard the chink of metal and her eyes grew big.

He came and stood next to her and his hands covered hers as she continued to pinch and twist her nipples into hard points.

"Hold still and breathe in for me..."

Esmé felt the pinch of the little clamps as he attached one to each nipple. She could feel her climax building to new heights.

Carlisle tugged gently at the chain of the nipple clamps. "Oh my god!" Esmé exclaimed.

"Now this will help in keeping the circulation flowing in your breasts. You need to keep hold of the chain while I finish my examination, Esmé. Can you do that for me?"

"y-yes" she whimpered.

"Very good." He moved back between her thighs. "I see some moisture down here. That's very good. You are positively dripping with cum!" He slapped his hand down over her pussy and Esmé jumped. She inadvertently pulled on the delicate chain and the painful pleasure sensation was almost too much.

Carlisle had to be inside her! He undid his pants and his cock sprang free like an angry beast. He stroked himself and almost barked out "Look at me! I want you to see what you do to me."

As she watched him, he stroked his cock a few times getting closer to her entrance.

"You need to stay still for this next part." He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his throbbing cock into her core. Esmé came with a shout.

Carlisle ignored her and kept on pushing into her until he was buried deep inside her.

"What do you want, Esmé?"

"FUCK ME!" she shouted.

Carlisle snapped.

He pumped into her relentlessly. His hands gripped her hips to hold her as he fucked her with long, deep, hard strokes.

"Can you feel who is fucking you? Are you wet enough now? Tell me!"

"Fuck Carlisle! Only you! Only you can do this to me! I'm so close...please..."

He pinched her clit and she came again. "Oh! Doctor C...I love you. I love your cock!"

Esmé thought she heard a noise outside the door but didn't have the energy to look or care.

He felt his cum shoot deep inside her and he pumped into her a few more times.

"Fuck me!" he groaned as he lay across her chest.

"Oh Carlisle...that was ...that was...unbelievable." she whispered to him.

He laughed and stood up. She groaned as he pulled out of her and came to stand next to her again.

"Deep breath."

He took the gold clamps off her breasts and immediately began to massage her nipples, easing the pain as the circulation returned.

The 9 karat gold nipple clamps had been a birthday present from him a couple of years ago. There was a time when he had kept them under her pillow and it would be a part of their nightly lovemaking.

He turned and picked up a soft cloth and run it under the water at the small basin in the corner. He washed her pussy and thighs gently and then cleaned himself off.

Esmé lay on the table with her eyes closed. A little smile played around her mouth.

Carlisle took her legs out of the stirrups and rubbed them.

He pulled his pants, socks and shoes off. He had taken off his coat and shirt at some point before hand. He scooped her up into his arms.

Her eyes opened in shock. "What are you doing?"

He smiled down into her face tenderly. "Oh I am putting you on bed rest for the rest of the day!"

"But...we can't do that! I have work to do and I am sure that you have to get back to the hospital!" she protested and tried to push against his chest.

"No!" He said firmly.

He ignored her protests and strode through the house and up the stairs to the master suite. Once inside he kicked the door closed with his foot and put her down in the middle of their bed.

Esmé moved to get up, but Carlisle was faster and had her pinned beneath him before she got very far.

He pushed her down into the mattress, his one hand pinning both of hers above her head. His other hand stoked down the side of her face.

"Esmé I am so very sorry that you have felt neglected in the past few months. I promise that it will never happen again. I am going to show you just how much I love you."

He kissed her tears away and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear a car arrive while we were busy?"

"Darling I couldn't hear much above your moans!"

She smacked his shoulder and giggled as he growled and rolled her over.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"WHAT?" Carlisle was not happy with the interruption.

They heard a snigger and then "Hey there 'Doctor C', I came to visit you and 'Mrs Cullen' – so are you going to be a while?"

They looked at each other in shock.

Edward.

Esmé felt her self go scarlet.

Carlisle started laughing into her shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Yes Mom?"

"You know that I love you right?"

Snigger from outside the door.

"Yes Mom?"

"So I hope you understand when I say please go away. You can come back tomorrow."

It sounded as if he was laying on the floor laughing.

"See you tomorrow – 'Mrs Cullen' and 'Doc C'!"

"You know he's going to be on the phone to Emmett and Alice about this don't you?" Carlisle laughed.

Esmé pulled away to glare at Carlisle. "Don't you dare say a word! I still have to give you your examination – and you've been a bad boy!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: I will never look at them the same way after this!! I hoped you enjoyed this little trip with our King and Queen. Who knows, maybe there will be another one. Emmett and Rosalie will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns the Twilight series. But she will never own my imagination!!**

**This is NOT for under 18's! **

**OUT TAKE # 3 – EMMETT & ROSALIE (BACK OF THE JEEP)**

It had been a long and tiring day. Emmett and Rosalie had arrived back from vacation the previous day and they could not avoid going into work this morning. Emmett checked his rear view mirror again – he was pissed off and hungry. His security company, Fortress Inc. Was doing exceedingly well and they were booked for several months in advance and they did security and bodyguard details for anyone on the 'A' list or those that were wealthy enough to warrant that sort of security and who could pay the fees that Emmett charged.

Emmett had loved being in the Navy Seals up until he had married his high school sweetheart, Rosalie. He had spoken with his father and had made the decision to use all his expertise and qualifications in profiling, hand to hand combat and covert ops to open his own company.

He employed the best and he was the best. Emmett loved his wife more than anything else and as the business had grown he had stopped taken cases less and less and he had been pushed into more of the administrative, hand holding role. For someone who thrived on physical activity this part of his job was a huge cockblock for him.

As Emmett made his way over the Golden Gate Bridge he dialled Rosalie's number.

"Hey Babe." He smiled when he heard her voice

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Leaving the office now. You sound pissed off?" Rosalie didn't believe in idle chit chat.

"Just fucking frustrated with the pussies that I employ!" Emmett glared at a slow driver as he moved his massive Jeep around the unfortunate man.

"I'll be home in ten. Why don't we have a drink before that dinner with Felix Durham, my hopefully new client?" Rosalie knew he needed to vent otherwise he would be like a bear with a sore head when they went to dinner.

Emmett sighed," Okay. See you in forty five."

When Rosalie got home she made sure that there was wine and soda water in the fridge. She ran upstairs quickly and showered. Thank heavens she had been to the spa in Italy the week before and she was still smooth.

She blow-dried her hair and pulled it up into a chignon with a few strands left free. Her make up was a little more dramatic than she used during the day. She put on a garter belt and pulled up her sheer silk black stockings.

A tiny black thong and a French lace push up bra completed her ensemble. She slipped on a plain tailored sleeveless black wrap dress ended just above her knees. She pursed her lips as she look in the mirror of their dressing room. Her lips were the finishing touch of ruby red.

She was pleased with the overall look and her heart beat faster knowing that Emmett would be pleased as well.

A frustrated Emmett meant one thing only. A really good fucking would be had by all.

She dabbed on some perfume that he had bought her for her birthday.

As she made her way downstairs, she turned on the television set in the lounge to catch the evening news. She crossed over to the bar and filled a wine glass with ice, before pouring some chilled chardonnay into the glass.

Rosalie thought about the perspective client that she was meeting this evening. She had met Felix a couple of times before and she was pushing for the opportunity to design a new complex of condos for him in Los Angeles.

He was a born flirt. He even looked the part, he wasn't as tall as Emmett's 6'6, but he had a good body and those bad boy looks that women loved. Rosalie smiled at the attention that he gave her and rebuked him good naturedly.

She wasn't interested in another man. There was no man on this planet that could move her like Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Rosalie knew she was a bitch. She loved the reputation that she had. Her clients were scared to cross her. Emmett had never taken her brand of bullshit. Sometimes it seemed as if he was being a big softy because he let her get away with stuff. But that was all smoke and mirrors.

He had a really gentle side to him and he was usually even tempered. In the privacy of their home Emmett matched her blow for blow. He never hurt her, but from very early on in their relationship, Emmett had realised that Rosalie needed a heavy hand.

So from when they had met in high school, he had taking to spanking her if she got too out of hand. They were not into the whole BDSM lifestyle as such. They knew that Edward and Alice were and that was fine for them, but Emmett wasn't into inflicting needless pain on anyone.

He did believe in controlling his very strong willed wife wayward tendencies though. It took a lot for Emmett to spank her and it was always with his hand, but even she didn't dare defy him when he metered out punishment.

She was the best and she knew it. She seldom pitched for work anymore; rather she and Esme had their pick of jobs to do.

But for some reason, Rosalie wanted this job. She hoped that Emmett didn't fuck up her chances tonight.

She was brought out of her daydreams with the slamming of the front door.

"FUCK ME! FUCKING TRAFFIC!"

Rosalie hissed – great – Emmett was home – it was going to be one those nights.

"ROSE?" he shouted as he made his was to the kitchen. She heard the fridge door slam and it seemed as if the entire house rattled.

"DEN!" She shouted back to him.

He walked in and she could see that he had poured himself a whisky and soda water. He stood glaring at her.

"Where are you going?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, "Babe you never fucking listen. I told you again on the phone we are dining with Felix Durham tonight!"

"Fuck Rosalie! I'm not in the mood for a fucking client dinner where I have to watch you kiss someone's ass to draw some pictures. I've done my fair share of it today, and it sucks big-time! What time are we supposed to be meeting anyway?"

"8.30 p.m. Look if you don't want to go, I understand, I will go alone. I don't want to, but I will"

"Why don't you want to?" He kicked off his shoes and lay down on the huge couch. Everything about Emmett and Rosalie's home was oversized and sturdy – just for Emmett.

"Well, he is single, good-looking, and rich and has been putting the moves on me ever since we met."

Emmett frowned, "what moves?"

Rosalie laughed, "Oh! You know, flirting, little touches, flowers, nothing I can't handle. He is too important to piss off though, so its 8 p.m. now – I'm going to leave and if you decide to join us, we are at La Perla."

Rosalie stood up and put her glass down. Emmett had caught a glimpse of her suspender belt and the lacy top of her stockings as she bent over.

"What the FUCK are you wearing?" He eyes narrowed.

She walked passed Emmett and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't start Emmett. I have to go. I shouldn't be home much past 11 or midnight." She blew him a kiss and before Emmett had a chance to object, Rosalie picked up a fine lambs wool wrap and left.

As she closed the front door and hurried to her BMW convertible, she grinned. She was in so much trouble – she had just stood on the bear's sore toe!

Emmett threw back his drink. Fucking little cock tease! How dare she just leave! Fucking bitch! She knew he was pissed off and she just left!

Emmett contemplated for a moment whether he should lock her car remotely or lock the gates so that there was no escape. Oh yes, he could totally do that shit – but then she would loose her client and in spite of everything he wanted her to be happy.

What was the fucker's name that touched his Rosie? Fabio? Frodo? Fido? Emmett sniggered to himself – Felix Durham had better keep his hands and his dick to himself. And what the fuck was Rosie doing wearing a suspender fucking belt? How much was she willing to give away?

Emmett shook his head and felt a little ashamed at the thought. He knew that Rosalie loved him and that she had never looked at another man. But _FUCK MY LIFE – why a fucking suspender belt? _

He went upstairs and had a shower. As the spray beat down on his body, he couldn't help his mind from imagining Felix and Rosalie. His hand stroked his cock lazily as he closed his eyes…

_Felix leans forward to touch Rosalie's knee. His hand slides up her silk clad thigh. His fingers encountering the little bit of lace at the apex of her legs. Slipping under the scrap of material in between those pink smooth lips. She would be wet, dripping. She would moan and open her legs wider…he would trail a finger up to her little pink button that was begging for attention…_

Emmett let out a shout as he came against the tiles. Fuck! He was still a seventeen year old kid with a constant hard on when it came to Rosalie. After almost fifteen years he still wanted her all the time! Emmett loved sex and he loved Rosalie and sex with Rosalie was the best fucking thing ever invented. And he, Emmett McCarthy Cullen had invented it!

They were the perfect match for each other. She didn't mind that sometimes he would want to fuck her three times in a day. She didn't mind that he had a fetish for lacy little scraps of undergarments that seemed to tear very easily in his big hands. She didn't mind that sometimes the dinner got burned or wasn't cooked because he had come home with a need to fuck her on the kitchen floor or the counter or the stairs…

He dried himself off and threw the towel across the room. Fuck! He knew that he was going to go to her the moment that she had walked out. He cursed again for being so fucking pussy whipped.

Emmett dressed in black dress pants, no boxers, a black pinstriped shirt and a black jacket. He knew he looked good. He gave himself no more than a cursory glance in the mirrors. Black hair, piercing blue eyes that could slice through a bullshit story like a hot knife through butter. He even had fucking dimples.

He put on his black dress shoes and walked out the house, making sure the alarms and sensors were set.

He climbed into his JEEP. He loved his car. It was hard and tough and had a 'don't fuck with me' attitude!

As he drove towards the restaurant he willed himself to calm down and not jump to conclusions. When he arrived it was difficult not to just jump out and run inside. He tossed his keys to the valet and gave him a hard glare just in case the little fucker had any plans to joyride around the parking lot!

The hostess looked up and did a double take. The man in front of her oozed power and testosterone – she gave him her most seductive smile, "Good evening Sir? May I help you?" _Please, please let me help you!!_ She thought as she checked out the bulge in his pants – OMG – was that for real??

"Table for Cullen, my wife should be here already" Emmett's gaze skimmed over the floor. Then he saw her. They were sitting in a semi private alcove, slightly set apart from the main floor. There were a few of these tables recessed against the wall of windows.

She was sitting with her back to the room. Her legs were crossed and turned towards her dining companion and Emmett could see how her dress rose up slightly on her legs, causing her to expose a little of her thigh. He watched as she laughed and put her hand out and stroked the arm of her guest.

_WHAT THE FUCK? Oh no, she did NOT just fucking do that!!_

His eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth became a hard line, "Don't worry, I see them," He growled out and made his way over to the table tucked away in the corner. He took his time, but anyone could see the danger in his stance. He was not to be fucked with. He met the amused and slightly bewildered stare of Felix the Fucker, who had noticed him.

He stood behind his wife's chair and ran his hand across the back of her neck and leaned down to her ear "Babe" he whispered. All the time he didn't break eye contact with the man sitting to Rosalie's left.

Rosalie knew he would come. She had felt the tension from across the room when he had arrived. Felix was a great dinning companion and had kept her entertained with amusing and intriguing stories of his many travels. He was such an outrageous flirt that Rosalie could not feel offended by his blatant eye fucking.

He had leaned across just as she was about to turn around and face the glare that she could feel burning into her skin.

"Rosalie is your husband well over 6 feet and built like a brick shit house?"

"Yes that's him." She said with a smile.

"Well he's making his way over to kill me. It has been worth it" He said and winked at her.

Rosalie laughed and stroked his arm. "I'll protect you, Felix!" she said.

Just then she felt his lips kiss her neck. His voice sent shivers down her spine, "Babe..."

_OH GOD…_she felt her insides quiver and she felt the flutter that with a little coaxing would turn into a mind numbing orgasm!

"Emm, you made it!" She turned to face him with a warning glare and a fake smile. She knew that he was walking a fine line of control. He was insanely jealous and possessive and Rosalie loved it.

Emmett sat down on her right and smiled at Felix. If Felix had known Emmett he would have been afraid. The smile was friendly with his dimples peeping out but the look in his eyes was murderous.

"Felix." Emmett nodded.

"Emmett, you beautiful wife has told me very little about you. It is good to meet the man who would attempt to tame our wild girl here."

Emmett almost sneered at him. _Did she tell you that I can kill you with one hand, Fucker?_

Rosalie eyed her husband. She could feel the tension rolling off him. Oh fuck! He really was pissed off.

She smiled at him, "Thanks for coming, Darling; I know you have had a long day."

"Nothing is too much for my 'wild girl'" he flicked a glance at her.

Rosalie felt her temper rise. Emmett loved to socialise. He could be quite charming and enduring but he knew how to push her buttons.

Their waiter came over and when she saw Emmett she pushed her breasts out a little more, "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Scotch on the rocks." He said and smiled at her, raking his eyes over her body. She blushed and smiled at him.

"Can I tell you what our specials are tonight, Sir?" she purred.

"Oh! I'm all ears..." he winked at her.

Rosalie shot her husband a dirty look. DON'T. FUCK. WITH. ME. It said to him.

He grinned.

"Are you hungry Darling?" she cooed.

"Always, Dear"

She turned to Felix, "My husband has a veracious appetite" she explained, "but sometimes his eyes are bigger than his stomach!"

This seemed to set the tone for the evening. Felix was fascinated with the parry of veiled barbs between the couple.

He had already decided to give Rosalie's firm the business and before the evening drew to a close, he announced his decision. Rosalie hugged him and thanked him and assured him that she looked forward to working with him.

Felix kissed her cheek when he said good bye and thought Emmett was going to break his hand clear off his body.

He laughed out loud as he drove away in his Masarati Granturismo. He would love to get to know the feisty Mrs Cullen better, but the thought of provoking her husband was just too scary.

Rosalie left the restaurant and drove home fast. She loved to drive fast and Emmett was always yelling at her for getting speeding tickets. This time she had an excuse, she was pissed as all hell at him. He had been impossible all through dinner.

As Rose pulled her car into the four car garage, she saw Emmett pull in next to her. She jumped out of the BM as quickly as she could and slammed the door.

Emmett climbed out of the Jeep and they stood glaring at each other over the hood of the cars.

"Fucking asshole!" She hissed at him.

"Fucking bitch!" He spat back.

She turned to walk into the house. "Fuck you, Emmett" she muttered.

His hand came out of nowhere and pulled her against him, "No, believe me it is 'fuck you' Rosalie and I will later." He growled into her ear.

"Get your fucking hands off me you ape!" Rosalie tried to twist out of his grasp.

"No way Baby! I will touch you where and when I like. You belong to me and you fucking know it!" He smacked her ass three times in quick succession with his free hand.

Rosalie screamed and tried to kick him.

Emmett side stepped her feet and laughed as he pushed her against the door of the Jeep. He held her hands behind her back in one of his.

He leaned down and bit her neck, "Did you like him? Did you want him to do this to you?" He pushed his body flush against her. She could feel his cock thick and hard against her stomach. She moaned and turned it quickly into a growl.

"Did you want him to touch you like this?" Emmett hand moved up to her covered breast. He pulled the top of her dress down and pushed his hand into her bra. He pinched her nipple hard.

She groaned and bit her lip, "I hate you!" she tried to stamp on his foot with her heel.

He laughed, "Oh baby, you wish you did. Kiss me!" he ordered.

She turned her face to the side, "No!"

"Kiss me Rosalie!" he pulled on her nipple again, twisting it.

"Fuck you!"

"Kiss me now!" Twist and pinch. Hard.

She gasped and covered his mouth with hers. She attacked it, forcing his mouth open, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She bit his lip and pulled it into her mouth, sucking it.

"Oh God Emmett" She panted. He let her hands go and pulled her hair free.

It tumbled around her shoulders. He stepped back from her and they glared at each other. Two warriors sizing up the enemy.

"Take your clothes off." His deep voice brooked no argument.

"No way! Not here" she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Here. Now. I am giving you a chance to do it yourself. Do it."

"Fuck off! I won't." She tried to push past him.

Emmett smiled an evil grin, "Rosalie, don't fight me. You can't win." He almost sounded tender.

"That's what you think" she said and lifted her leg to try and knee him in the groin.

Emmett evaded her leg and laughed at her again, even though he was fuming.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Pumpkin!"

"Fuck you! Sleep with one eye open, 'Pumpkin'!"

Emmett stopped smiling and pulled on her dress with one hand.

"OFF!"

"NO!"

Now he gripped the neck of her dress with both hands and she could hear the fabric begin to give way. "Rose."

She narrow her eyes at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

He tore the dress open. He tossed the torn pieces to the ground and her bra followed. Rosalie was shocked and hopping mad.

Emmett looked down as he fingered her panties. "Fuck it!" he muttered and tore them too.

He stepped back slightly and looked at her. She stood before him with her hands clenched into fists and her chest rose and fell as she panted. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her lipstick was slightly smudged. Her blue eyes were flashing balls of fire at him.

She was so fucking beautiful. She stood tall and proud, naked except for her suspender belt, stockings and her black stilettos.

"Emmett are you CRAZY?" She screeched. She punched his arm as hard as she could.

He didn't even flinch, "yeah, you make me crazy. Now get down on your knees."

"Not a …"

"Get on your knees or it will be a week before you cum again."

She glared at him. She knew that he meant it. He had deprived her of his cock before.

She shot him a dirty look. She got down on her knees.

"Suck my cock. NOW!"

"Make me!"

He undid his trousers with one hand as he gripped the back of her head with the other. His voice was low and threatening, "Open your fucking little cock sucking mouth now. You love to suck my cock, so open those pretty pink lips and slide my dick into your mouth. You know that you want to suck me in deep and swallow everything that I give you. Do it!"

Rosalie felt her pussy contract as her juices ran down her thighs. She gasped at his words and he quickly tilted her head and shoved his cock into her mouth.

He pulled her hair and began to fuck her mouth. He held her head still between his hands and rocked into her mouth.

"Suck me harder you bitch! You do not control me Rosalie – you should remember that. You never have. I will fuck you anyway I want to and you will take it. Won't you?"

She hummed against him. Her hands were on his hips so that she could brace herself. She loved him being rough with her and calling her names. The dirtier his mouth the wetter she became.

"I'm going to cum. You had better not waste a drop of my cum. If you do, we will just do this again and again. Suck me dry, bitch!"

His cum shot down her throat and she moaned around his cock as she sucked him off. She licked him clean and he pulled away from her.

He put his hands under her arms and picked her up to stand again. He opened the back door of the Jeep and put her inside with her legs dangling on either side of him.

"My turn Monkey Man!" She smirked at him as she licked her lips.

He looked at her as he took his clothes off and dropped them next to hers.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Now put your dirty mouth to good use boy! You are going to suck on my wet little pussy. You are going to fuck me with your fingers and you'd better make it good. I want to scream as I cum on your face."

Emmett smiled and dipped his head down. He bit her labia and she screamed. He was relentless. He sucked and bit and nibbled. He clamped his mouth over her clit and sucked and Rose almost passed out as he pumped his fingers into her.

She came into his mouth as he pushed his thumb into her ass as he curled three fingers into her pussy and pumped hard and fast.

"FUCK! EMMETT!"

He was crazy for her. He had to have her. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and gripped her hips. For a moment he stared down into her eyes. She nodded slightly and he rammed his cock into her as hard as he could.

Almost an hour later, they lay sprawled in their extra long extra wide bed. Rosalie was cuddled in Emmett's arms and he stroked her back gently.

"I love you Emm." She whispered as she kissed his chest and stroked his chest hair over his nipples.

"I love you my Rosie." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

They were illuminated by the fire that burned in the fireplace and cast a glow over the dark room.

"You owe me a new dress and new underwear." She said as she looked at him.

Emmett leaned up to kiss her pouting lips.

Devoid of make up she looked about sixteen years old. Her hair was freshly washed and had dried naturally. It had a slight curl to it and Emmett loved to run his finger through it.

She smelled of peaches and mint.

"I will take you shopping on Saturday. I did save your suspender belt." He grinned unrepentantly at her. "You need some more of that fucking delicious underwear."

She smiled in spite of herself, "Yes you did. You are also going to have to have the back seat cleaned."

Rosalie was suddenly laying on her back as he towered over her, "I will drop it off next week. I like the smell of your pussy juice in my Jeep as I drive."

Rosalie could feel herself get wet again. "Emmett..." she groaned.

"Turn over Baby...we are going to have some fun…"

_I will have to cancel my 9 0'clock _…and that was her last coherent thought for the evening.

****

**A/N:**

**I had such fun writing this! I really love Emmett and Rosalie's characters. A person can get quite creative with them. I hope you liked this. Let me know. So maybe I can do some more outtakes at some stage. I suppose it depends on the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read PLU – you guys are so incredibly special. Your reviews are wonderful. So thank you.**

**Love - Michele (peoplelikeus (TCWS)– justginger (FF) – justginger007 (twitter))**


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…THIS STORY CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF THE BDSM LIFESTYLE THAT ARE FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – BUT LET ME TAKE IT FROM HERE…

SPECIAL THANKS: To Fi – thank you for making me think and rethink. Thanks for having my back!

This takes place around Chapter 25 and into Chapter 26 of People like Us

**OUT TAKE # 4 - JASPER AND ALICE**

Alice sat in her car in front of the house that Jasper and she had shared for almost two years now. Alice knew that Jasper was home already, they were due to arrive for Bella's collaring ceremony less than one and a half hours. She felt hot tears gather in her eyes. Her heart felt heavy.

In the two years that Jasper and she had been together, there had been very few disagreements. She was fire and he was air. She was a summer storm and he was spring rain.

But the explosion that had taken place the week before at Emmett's house was earth shattering. Jasper had expected her to just accept the fact that a woman that had hurt him, that had scarred him inside and out was going to be working with him and Edward on their new movie, and he just expected her to accept it!

Of course things had gone completely pear shaped from there. She had lied about having his permission to go to a play party and then when he had phoned her the next day, she had slammed the phone down on him again.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Alice had just answered the gate bell. It was Kate and Garrett; they had wanted an explanation of her behavior the previous evening._

_As she let them in her new phone rang. It was Jasper._

"_Alice?" she could hear the anger in his voice._

"_Yes?"_

"Are you prepared to talk to me now instead of acting like a child and smashing your phone?"

"_Have you changed your mind about working with the daughter of Satan?"_

"_Mary Alice! This is enough!"_

"_You know what Jasper? It's not nearly enough! You let that fucking witch back into your life after everything and I'm out of control? Fuck you! So no, I am not talking to you!"_

_She put the phone down and turned to find Garrett and Kate staring at her with open mouths._

"_Alice!" It was Garrett's quiet admonishment that broke her. She burst into tears and Kate engulfed her in a hug._

"_Come on Tink, let's make you some tea." Kate said softly to her._

_Alice told them exactly what had happened between her and Jasper._

_She ended up crying again, "You don't understand, Garrett. She… that bitch whore… she hurt him! Jazz has scares from her torture! He still has nightmares when he gets too stressed. In the beginning he used to safe word more than me! She fucked him up and I helped to put him back together." _

"_I know he told you some stuff, but did he tell you how that fucking she-devil spiked his drink and then tied him up and gagged him?_

"_Did you know that she put monster fucking clamps onto his scrotum and nipples and on the insides of his thighs and arms that she kept on tightening until he was bleeding? Did he tell you how he had screamed at her through his gag and she was so drunk and drugged that she had just laughed at him as she raped him repeatedly? And then she whipped him on his penis when he climaxed?"_

_Alice was almost hysterical and she slid onto the floor as she continued, "Did you know that he had to wait until she let him use the bathroom to escape and call for help? It took him almost four years" Alice looked at Garrett with sorrow and distress in her eyes "before… before he would trust someone again…" _

"_You don't know… I love that man more than my own life. I would kill for him and now all of a sudden, he's okay working with her and I'm supposed to accept it? FUCK THAT! Yes, I disrespected him last night, but fuck him! He disrespected me! He doesn't care what I think or how I feel, so why should he care where I go?" Alice said shaking from the anger she had been holding in as the tears streamed down her face._

_Garrett put his arms around Alice and held her while she cried. He looked over at his wife and saw that she too was crying._

_Garrett knew the story because he had been the one that Jasper had called that night. He had taken Jasper to a doctor friend of his who could be trusted. He had also taken Jasper home with him and he and Kate had stayed with him as he healed. _

_It had been at Garrett's urging that Jasper had gone for counseling._

_When she had calmed down he lifted her chin and gazed into her violet eyes._

"_Ali, Sweetheart. I do know how much you love Jasper. You changed your life to be with him. You became a sub for him. He knows that! Alice, you have to trust him on this. First of all he has told Edward everything. Jasper has to know that he can work with Carol without worrying about you. He loves you so very much. He loves that you are so protective of him, but he is your Master. You have pledged to obey him in everything. Jasper knows what is best. If he wasn't sure about this, he would never have agreed to work with Carol Kane."_

"_Alice you are at fault here. You need to calm down and get yourself under control. You did wrong and you will suffer the consequences."_

_The week had dragged on with no further word from Jasper. He had left a message on their home phone a few nights later._

"_There's been a change of plans. You will not be coming to L.A. We will be coming home. The ceremony will take place at 7 p.m. I should be home by five. I will see you then… I love you."_

_Alice had listened to his voice over and over that night. She put on one of his t-shirts and curled up in their bed and cried herself to sleep._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Alice sat looking at the house in the fading light. She remembered when they had found the property. They had loved every moment of watching their home being built.

Alice sighed and got out of the car. She opened the huge double front door and stood for a moment listening to the silence. He was home. She could feel it. Her heart was hurting but she felt her spirits lifting, whatever had happened her Rebel had come home.

Rebel or Reb was the nickname that she had called him when she had first met him because of his deep southern drawl.

Alice sensed a movement and looked up. He was leaning against the doorframe of the formal sitting room staring at her. His expression gave nothing away. He was great at playing poker.

His blue eyes that were normally bright and smiling and twinkling with a hint of mischief, but now they only showed his dark and brooding side. This was the only indication that there was trouble brewing.

Normally Alice would kneel at Jasper's feet but in that moment she didn't know what to do. She moved to stand before him. Alice slipped off her stilettos so that she could kneel but his hands shot out and he clamped them down on her arms to hold her upright.

He held her gaze as he shook his head at her. "Not now, Mary Alice. I will not give you my collar now." She always wore her charm bracelet that was her initial collar, but Jasper enjoyed collaring her with a neck collar over the weekends.

Alice stepped back and glared at him and the fire in her eyes let Jasper know she was more than angry enough for the both of them.

"What! Why not?" Her mind was screaming at her mouth to shut up, but Alice had had enough and she wanted and needed answers.

His gaze hardened, "Because I said so and because we have to talk and there is not enough time now. You need to go and get ready." He crossed the entrance hall and walked into their ranch style kitchen.

Alice's anger had spiked to a new level. She stood in the hall for a moment before she went barreling off behind him.

"JASPER WHITLOCK! Don't you DARE walk away from me! You owe me more than that! I am not some two bit whore that you can…"

Jasper had stopped at the large oak table and was staring at Alice as if she had lost her mind.

"Mary Alice! Stop it! Just stop talking before you say something that you are going to regret."

Alice advanced on him. At any other time Jasper would have found the sight of his four feet eleven inches girlfriend getting ready to attack him laughable. He was way too pissed off to find it amusing.

Alice stood glaring daggers up at him through narrowed eyes. She poked his chest with a manicured finger.

"What should I shut up about? The fact that I love you so fucking much that I ache for you? The fact that you are the One for me? I am so MAD at you right now…"

Jasper smirked at her… so the wrong thing to do! Alice snapped. She lifted her hand and swung it at him.

Neither of them moved as her hand made contact and Jasper's head jerked from the impact.

Alice gasped at the sound of the smack.

A stunned Jasper put his hand up and touched his face. His eyes were black as he picked her up and almost threw her on the table.

"STOP IT!" he shouted at her.

"NO!" she shouted back.

Suddenly he was tearing at her clothes. Her blouse was ripped open and her silk chemise was torn.

He tore her skirt off her and her panties followed.

He held her hands in one hand as he unzipped his jeans with his other. He pulled her towards him and Alice felt her juices gush out of her aching pussy.

With a thrust he was filling her. Alice groaned loudly from the feeling of being filled where she ached.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jasper was livid with Alice. All week she had fucked with his head, refusing to take his calls ignoring his emails. He was sick of it!

He missed her so much when he wasn't home and they made a point of making contact.

When he had seen her standing in the entrance hall earlier, it had taken all of his strength not to reach for her and carry her off to their bed.

When Alice had prepared to kneel before him so that he could collar her, he had become furious. How dare she think that after her actions over the past week, he should just forget everything so that she could get her rocks off?

Jasper was a peaceable person by nature and he had decided to walk away. And then she had to go after him. He couldn't help but smirk and then all hell had broken loose when she had taken a swing at him. Finally his control had snapped.

Suddenly her clothes were off and she was lying beneath him on the table. He pulled her closer and her startled eyes met his.

Jasper guided his cock to her dripping core and he shoved himself inside her in one movement. There was nothing tender about their coupling. This was about domination. Alice knew better than to provoke Master Jasper.

"Look at me! You look at me Mary Alice! I am your Master… you WILL NEVER raise a hand to me, again…do you understand? ANSWER ME!"

"JASPER, PLEASE!" Alice yelled at him.

_Wrong answer, Sweetheart! Japer thought._

Alice was on the edge of her orgasm. She was almost wild with wanting to cum. She felt herself shudder and her stomach muscles tightened.

Jasper pulled out of her and the next thing she knew he was cumming all over her stomach and breasts.

He pumped his cock until he was flaccid again. The sight of Alice with his sperm all over her body was enough to make his cock twitch.

"Lick me clean" he demanded in a low growl.

Alice immediately slid off the table and to her knees. She opened her mouth and licked him clean. When she was finished she tucked him back into his pants.

She sat back on her heels and put her hands into her lap. She could feel his now cool cum running down her breast and stomach onto her Mons.

Jasper stared down at her for a moment.

"Do not move until I give you permission." He said softly and walked out of the kitchen.

Alice wasn't sure how long she knelt on the hard cold kitchen floor, but eventually Jasper came back.

"Mary Alice, look at me." His tone wasn't angry anymore, but soft and commanding.

Alice's eyes flew up to meet his.

"We need to talk!" Jasper paused "We will talk when we get home tonight. Tonight, you are not permitted to speak to anyone except Bella and Kate. You may not speak at all at the dining room table. You may not stand next to me… you will stand on my left slightly behind me. Now you may go and shower and get ready. When you have showered, I will be waiting for you in the bedroom. That is all."

Alice flinched from his impersonal tone. There was no affection, in fact, no emotion. She nodded to him and went into their bathroom.

She turned the water on and stepped inside sighing at the warm water soothing her body. Suddenly the shower door was opened. Alice squealed and spun around to face Jasper. He gave her a mocking smirk and reached around her. The water went from warm to icy in about three seconds.

Alice was hopping, trying to get out of the way of the icy needles, all the while she was squeaking like a frightened mouse.

"Gah...Jas…Eeek...Sto…" Alice tried to get out of the shower, but she came face to face with smirking Jasper.

_If ever she wanted to smack him… _

"Pleeeease Jasper, its freeezzing….." Her teeth began to chatter as she stood hugging her body.

"You don't deserve warm water tonight. You need to remember that your Master gives you EVERYTHING that you need. I am allowing you to have soap and shampoo, because I don't want your brother to smell my cum on you, but if you don't mind…"

"N-n-n-o S-sir. I'm-m-m f-f-fine" She said and she washed as quickly as she could while Jasper left the shower door open so that he could check on her.

When she got out of the shower, she was shaking so hard that she couldn't grasp the towel from the towel rack. Jasper pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning against and quickly picked up a giant warm towel and wrapped it around her petite body.

Alice almost collapsed from the sudden warmth. Jasper picked her up and grabbed another towel as he made his way into their bedroom.

He sat down with Alice in his arms in one of the oversized settees in their on suite sitting room.

He rubbed her arms and legs roughly to get the warmth circulating. He wrapped a towel around her hair and massaged her scalp. Alice moaned in appreciation of his attention.

She squirmed like a cat on his lap. She rubbed her self against his torso and nestled her head in his neck, humming her delight at his ministrations.

When she had stopped shaking, Jasper pinched her ass lightly and Alice sat up straight. This was his signal that playtime was over.

Her eyes were lowered and her hands were in her lap.

"Get on your knees, Sub. I will collar you know."

Alice slipped to the floor and knelt in position. Jasper stood to his feet as he fingered the collar in his pocket. It was not one of the collars that he really used anymore. In their first six months together, when he was teaching her to be his sub, he had used it all the time. He had laughing referred to it as a 'training collar'.

He knew that she would get the message loud and clear. But just in case she didn't…

"Mary Alice, I will collar you tonight. Will you accept my collar and all of the rules that will go with wearing my collar? You may answer me."

"I will love to wear your collar, Sir. I will obey each rule and instruction that you give me, without hesitation." She answered in a soft tone.

Jasper pulled the thick black collar from his pocket and he felt the sharp intake of Alice's breath. She was shocked.

He buckled it in place and then he attached the matching lead. This time Alice's gasp was audible.

He could hear her breathing spike and he knew that she was going to safe word if he didn't explain himself.

"Look at me!" Unshed tears shone in her beautiful eyes as they met his hesitantly. He could see the hurt and confusion in them.

"I know this will be hard for you, and I have no wish to humiliate you in public and definitely not in front of our family. You will let me lead you to the car, to the front door… where I will remove it and then I will reattach it when we get into the car to come home. Other than that, I will lead you around until Sunday morning."

Jasper watched as her face began to crumble and the tears began to flow. He gripped her little chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"I have never deceived you or lied to you. You have brought this on yourself. You didn't trust me. You didn't want to believe me. You belong to me Mary Alice and I belong to you. This weekend we will work on this. Do you understand?"

Alice nodded but at Jasper's frown, she whispered brokenly, "Whatever pleases you Master."

More than anything else Alice despised the lead. Second to that was not being allowed to speak. Jasper knew it and he only used one of the two punishments when she had gone too far. He had never used both punishments simultaneously.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Alice was in hell. She had dressed in sullen silence as Jasper had sat in the armchair watching her every move. Normally Alice loved to dress for him, but tonight she found it daunting. She stared at the white short skirt and corset with the black front ties that he had chosen. She was relieved to find that he had provided her with a white g-string to go with the skirt. Not that it covered much.

She saw that he had also provided silk thigh high stockings with a lacy border and her black thigh high stiletto boots.

She got dressed quickly and did her hair and make up as if Jasper wasn't in the room. She couldn't stall forever and eventually she was finished. She stood before him, presenting herself to him for his approval. Her lead was hanging down the front of her collar, attached by one of the D rings.

Alice kept her eyes down and bowed her head.

Jasper was wearing black jeans, his black cowboy boots and a black dress shirt. He looked gorgeous. He stood up and walked around her. Alice was strangely nervous; she was desperate for his approval.

He pursed his lips as he stood in front of her. "I think the corset is too loose." His deep voice caused Alice to bit her lip again to silence the moan that his voice caused. She wanted him again! She felt the heat of lust cruising through her body.

Alice closed her eyes in anticipation. She loved being restrained around her torso. Jasper slowly undid the ties and pulled the corset tighter.

Alice bit back a moan.

"Almost perfect." He whispered.

He tilted her chin so that she looked up into his bright blue eyes. He lent forward and kissed her softly.

He stepped back and stared at her, "Now you look perfect."

He picked up the end of her lead and walked out of the bedroom.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

True to his word, Jasper unhooked the lead at the front door.

"Remember my instructions Mary Alice."

She nodded while not meeting his eyes.

The ceremony was wonderful. Alice couldn't help but shed tears at the love and adoration in her brother's eyes as he collared Bella. She had seen Bella's concerned glances during the evening, but watching her with Edward, Alice was reminded of the vows that she had taken with Jasper two years before.

Alice glanced at the side of his face and she wondered if he was remembering as well. He had given her the charm bracelet that she never took off.

Dinner was an agonizing affair. Bella was glowing and excited. Edward was the happiest that Alice could remember seeing him.

Jasper had been his usual charming, quiet self. He was attentive to Alice in that he watched her constantly even though they didn't speak to each other at all.

They left shortly after the end of the meal, knowing that Edward and Bella were eager to be alone.

Once Jasper had assisted Alice into his car, he slipped the lead back onto her collar.

They drove home in silence.

Jasper led Alice inside, only stopping to set the alarm.

He walked down the hallway and walked down to the basement. He keyed in his code and walked in. He had spent the afternoon preparing the playroom for their night.

There was an electronic fire going and Jasper dropped the lead to adjust the lights. Alice stood in the middle of the room. She was unsure of what his plans were.

"Mary Alice,… take your clothes off and get into your first position." He said quietly.

Alice moved quietly and hung her clothes up on the hook by the door. She knelt on the floor in front of the Saint Andrews cross.

Jasper took off his shirt, socks and boots. He ignored her and walked into the adjoining bathroom and put the Jacuzzi on.

He walked back to where she knelt. He put his hand into her hair and lightly combed his fingers through the silky spikes. Alice couldn't help the whimper that slipped out of her mouth.

Jasper grazed his thumb over Alice's cheekbone. "Settle down Sub." He said in a soothing tone. He knew that they had bridges to repair this weekend and that she was on edge.

Alice needed a refresher course in being a submissive.

He unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zip.

"Open your mouth Sub, I want to fuck it".

Alice didn't hesitate. She opened her mouth and Jasper slid his pulsating cock inside it.

At the touch of her tongue on his engorged head, Jasper hissed and bucked his hips forward, not taking the usual time to be gentle. His fingers fisted in Alice's hair, pulling her further against him.

He felt her gag slightly as his cock hit the back of her throat. He tugged on her hair roughly, "Relax your throat Sub!" he ordered and felt her throat muscles relax as she quickly controlled her breathing through her nose.

Alice could feel the wetness on her thighs but her thoughts were in pleasing her Master. She worked his cock as far into her throat as she could and relaxed completely as he guided her head at the speed and depth that he wanted. She flicked her tongue around his shaft and sucked hard.

She struggled to swallow her saliva and she heard his sharp intake of breath as her throat muscles constricted around him.

"Fuuuck! You are so good, Alice. You are such a good little cock-sucker! That's it baby, suck your Master's cock… hmm, you like to please your Master, don't you Sub?" His voice ignited the burning lust inside her and she began to moan around him.

Jasper shot his load down her throat. He didn't loosen his hands on her hair until she had licked him clean and then he moved her head down to suck his balls and roll them with her lips and tongue.

Jasper came back down to earth and he stepped away from Alice. He pulled his pants off and held out his hand.

Alice slipped her small hand into his large one. She had always loved Jaspers hands. They were strong and lean. Muscular without being thick or chunky.

He walked over to the whipping bench. "Up" was all he said.

Alice was weary of this side of Jasper, but he secretly thrilled her. In this mood he was dark and dangerous. He kept her off balance and she wasn't quite sure how far to push him. This was Jasper when he was completely submersed in his Dominant nature.

Alice trusted Jasper with her life and she knew that she would follow him blindly and had when he had occasionally blindfolded her for extended periods of time to work on her trust issues.

She climbed up onto the bench and Jasper wasted no time in binding her ankles and hands to the large rings on either side of the bench. He made sure that he pulled her legs as far apart as possible, without being painful, so that Alice was lying on the bench as if she was mounted on a horse. Her knees were up on either side of her body with her feet in 'stirrups' that Jasper had had custom made because of Alice's height.

Her hands were clasped around the front of the bench and handcuffed to a large D ring.

Jasper stood behind her. Her cum was pouring out of her and he could see her asshole pucker and relax as Alice tried to bring her body into submission.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her further down the bench, stretching her torso as he brought her pussy almost off the bench.

He walked around her, checking her ties, making sure that she was not in pain or uncomfortable. His nail of his forefinger grazed the side of her breast and Alice lifted her body off the bench to give him better access.

He clicked his tongue and pinched her nipple, "Tut-tut Sub. This is for my pleasure, not yours. It seems that you have forgotten many lessons. Well, I will remind you of these lessons over this weekend. Are you comfortable, Sub?" He kept his voice impersonal and curt.

"Yes, Master." She answered timidly.

"Good. You will be here for a while. Warm up first and then fifteen with the paddle. You will thank me after each stroke. You will not make a noise. If you do, I will not hesitate to gag you tonight. Do you understand?" He moved around to the end of the bench as he spoke sternly.

"Yes, Master."

His hand came down without prior warning. Alice didn't flinch. Her ass would be tender as she had not had a spanking in a month. The warm up strokes were done in a pattern that only Jasper kept track of. He kept checking for raised skin or unnecessary redness. He didn't use warm up strokes to inflict pain, but rather to prepare her skin for the punishment it was to receive and to make the skin more sensitive to the touch.

This meant that he didn't have to exert as much power in his strokes to elicit the same amount of discomfort and pain.

His was well aware of the fact that Alice enjoyed warm-up spankings and one look at her little pussy lips attested to that fact. She was leaking all over the leather! He slipped his hand between her legs and Alice whimpered before she could catch herself.

Jasper smirked as he shook his head and he used the wetness on his hand to create a sting against her thighs.

"No noise Sub! This is your final warning!" He rubbed his hand over her rear and her thighs gently, checking for tender spots.

He picked up the paddle and tapped her hip softly.

"Fifteen with the paddle now count for me".

The noise of the paddle startled Alice for a moment. "One, Sir. Thank you."

Jasper changed sides.

"Two, Sir. Thank you."

At the tenth stroke Alice squirmed as her ass was really sore and Jasper had concentrated his strokes into a small area. The paddle head was big and because Alice was petite, each stroke seemed to over lap.

"T-TEN SIR. THANK YOU!"

Jasper pinched her inner thigh. "Stop moving! You are making it worse for yourself! You WILL trust me not to make an error! If you move again, I will wet the paddle!" The threat in Jasper's voice penetrated Alice's mind. Where she had been concentrating on the pain before, the tone of his voice and the threat of an even worse pain made Alice centre her thoughts on her Master.

It pleased him when she was obedient and when he didn't have to reprimand her. This wasn't about her; this was about her Master and his satisfaction.

As the last stroke was delivered, Jasper laid the paddle down. Alice was crying hard and could barely get her words out.

"... fift-t-teen, thank y-you, Mas-ster."

Jasper was tired. His arm was aching. He noticed that both he and Alice were covered in a film of sweat. Her hair clung to her temples.

Jasper switched the electric fire off.

Alice was still as she slowed her breathing down. The emotions that had raged out of control for the past week were calm as Alice concentrated on finding her centre again.

She loved this aspect of being disciplined. It was as if Jasper forced the storm inside her to erupt and then she was left with peace and calm.

Alice felt his fingers running through her hair, brushing it off her face. His touch calmed her further and she almost mewed with pleasure at his touch.

Jasper stared down at the breathtaking sight of Alice spread over his table with her delectable ass and upper thighs bright pink from his hand and paddle. He felt the tempest of the past few days seep out of him as he had put all the negative energy into his measured strokes.

Jasper was well aware of the fact that he was strong and that Alice was so small. It had been one of his main concerns when she had become his submissive. Garrett had spent many hours assuring him of his abilities as a dominant.

Jasper released the handcuffs and moved quickly to release her legs as well. Alice wanted to stretch her body so badly; she could feel the strain in her legs and back.

Jasper helped Alice to sit up and he lifted her off the bench.

He wanted to cradle her in his arms as he usually did after a session in the playroom, but this evening was different. It had not been as much a session as it had been a punishment session. There had been no pleasure obtained.

Jasper picked up the lead and walked into the bathroom.

He stood behind Alice and undid the buckle that held her collar. He dropped it onto the vanity and picked up her hand.

"Come."

He stepped into the Jacuzzi and Alice followed, she sat down on the opposite side to him. Alice closed her eyes and let the water sooth her stinging ass and legs. Jasper nudged her foot and Alice opened one eye. He passed her a bottle of water and she realised how thirsty she was and drank deeply before putting it on the shelf.

"Hey… free time okay?" Jasper's quiet voice broke the silence.

Alice opened her eyes fully and tentatively sat up, trying to put her bottom on the seat. She hissed as her tender legs touched the side.

Jasper nudged her foot again and she looked at him, "Come here, Tink." He said softly.

Alice moved forward and slid onto Jasper's lap facing him. He opened his legs and balance Alice on his open lap with her legs on either side of him. He took care to hold her hips.

"Are you sore?" he asked as he looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?"

She smiled at his concerned expression, "I'm joking Reb, you never make me _that_ sore. I'm tender more than in pain."

"Ali, I need to say something here. I wish that Carol wasn't working on this movie. I wish that I could have avoided her for another two or three years, but the fact of the matter is, yes she fucked me up. Do you realise how humiliating it is for me to say that?" Jasper looked lovingly into Alice's bright violet eyes. "To admit to my girlfriend, that I was afraid? But I did admit it to you! Garrett told me about Sunday morning after you slammed the phone down on me. He told me what you said Tink." Jasper moved his hands to cup her face "I love you so much Alice! You are unbelievable. You are so strong and courageous and fearless." He said moving his thumbs over her cheeks. "I am sorry for the way I treated you this evening. I have never been one for total domination, or so I thought. I'm apologising to you as you're Master and as me, Jasper A. Hole Whitlock. Will you forgive me Darlin'?"

Her expression changed and grew serious, "Jasper! Oh my God! I love you! I forgive you! I'm sorry, Rebel." Alice grabs Jaspers face in her hands as she continued to talk a mile a minute. "You are right; I didn't trust your judgement. I heard you say her name and the rest became a blur. I was so angry and anxious. I hate her! I fucking hate her for what she did to you! I want..."

The rest of her sentence was lost as Jasper captured her mouth with his. He slid one hand around her waist and the other around her neck.

Jasper plundered her mouth. For long moments their tongues duelled, each looking for the upper hand. Alice moaned deep in her throat as her hands pulled his hair.

Jasper released her mouth only to trail kisses down her jaw, her neck. Alice threw her head back as Jasper wrapped his arms under hers and up the back of her shoulders. He kissed her throat with open mouthed kisses.

"Jasper... ugh... you... we... oh! talk..." Alice was loosing all sense of reason. All she felt was his mouth on her body and his erect hard-on pressing up against her pussy and stomach.

It took all of his strength to pull away from her. "You want to talk?" he whispered.

"Talk... later... I need you now..." she was moaning as she ground herself against his cock.

Jasper lifted her and lowered her hard onto his aching member.

"Ali... I love you... you are my one and only…" He whispered as he looked deep into her beautiful sparkling eyes.

They were still for a moment and Alice felt her soul re-connect with his. "Jasper" she whispered and smiled at him.

The look of tenderness almost took Jasper's breath away.

He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to move. He thrust his hips against her suddenly and Alice responded by grinding down on him.

Jasper lifted her again and simply dropped her down. Alice screamed out and held onto his shoulders as she began to piston up and down. She was claiming him again. Just as he claimed her with his collar and lead. Jasper was hers and NO ONE would ever take that away.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

The playroom and bathroom had been cleaned and made ready for the next day and Alice and Jasper lay in bed although not together.

Jasper was in their bed and Alice was lying on the pallet next to him on the floor. She didn't mind. They had spoken for a long time in the hot tub. They had apologised to each other again and they were both feeling secure once more in their relationship.

Jasper had admitted that he had been frightened by her reaction and for the first time he had wondered if they would weather the storm unscathed. Alice was quick to point out that leaving him had never been an option.

They had compromised with Jasper telling Alice that she and Bella would not be going out alone for the next few months at least until filming was over. Alice would also be flying out to Jasper every weekend that he was not able to come home.

Alice couldn't sleep and it wasn't because she was uncomfortable, she was just aching to touch him. She hated the times when he wasn't home and she craved the physical contact so much more when he was.

Jasper woke up as he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and could just see Alice's outline as she sat next to the bed staring at him.

"Hmm, Sub, what's wrong?" Whenever Alice had slept on the pallet, she was not free to move unless he gave her permission.

"I'm sorry Master, but I just wanted to look at you. I miss you so much and I… I'm sorry for waking you up. That was selfish of me. Forgive me?" she spoke so quietly that Jasper strained to hear her.

"Come here Mary Alice." His voice was firm but gentle.

Alice climbed up onto the bed and knelt next to him.

He pulled her towards him and she bent lower.

"What do you want, Mary Alice?" he asked.

She licked her lips, "If it would please you, Master, may I sleep with you tonight? I miss the feel of you so much…"

Jasper cut her off as he flipped the covers to one side and pulled her on top of him. She squealed in fright at his sudden movement.

Alice immediately wrapped her legs over his hips and her arms snaked around his neck. She nestled her face under his head and sighed in contentment.

Jasper was silent for a few moments and then he began to run his fingers over her from her ass up her back and down again.

Alice shivered in delight.

"You woke me up Sub."

"Yes Master"

"Well, I'm awake now, so what are you going to do about that?"

"Whatever would please you Master."

Alice squealed and then began to giggle as Jasper suddenly flipped them over so that he was over her and his rigid cock was pressed again her warm and suddenly very wet centre.

"Let me show you what would please me, my beautiful little Sub…"

Master Jasper smirked as his submissive moaned in anticipation.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**A/N****: I loved writing this; it gave me a chance to think about Alice and Jasper's back story. If you want to know a little more about them, please read the very first out take I wrot e about them. You will find it on my author's page.**

**I hope you liked it and once again – thank you to each and every one of you that is reading this. You guys make it exciting to write each page and I really do think of your comments and suggestions as I am writing. Did you enjoy it? Till next time, xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU ARE NOT EIGHTEEN, PLEASE GO AND READ SOMETHING ELSE! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOUR EYES…THIS STORY CONTAINS ELEMENTS OF THE BDSM LIFESTYLE THAT ARE FROM MY IMAGINATION!**

DISCLAIMER: THANKS FOR TWILIGHT, SM, YOU OWN IT ALL – BUT LET ME TAKE IT FROM HERE…

**OUT TAKE # 5 – BEHIND CLOSED DOORS – ALICE/JASPER – EMMETT/ROSALIE – CARLISLE/ESME**

**COPING – CULLEN STYLE – or what happened after the night of the break in:**

**CARLISLE & ESME**

Carlisle guided Esmé up to the guest room even as she protested loudly.

"Carlisle, the children…" she huffed again as she tried to sidestep the hand that was holding her firmly at the small of her back.

"The children need to be alone, Esmé, just like I need to be alone with you, now please stop fighting with me and get inside!" Carlisle's firm voice brooked no argument as he held the door open and guided her with light force on her lower back inside their room.

He wasted no time in closing and locking the door. Esmé walked into the room and spun around to face him.

Carlisle had just fetched a glass of ice cubes for Alice. There was an awful commotion going on in the Master Suite, but Carlisle had insisted that Jasper had it all under control and he had almost frog marched her into the guest suite.

Carlisle stood against the door and Esmé watched in disbelief as she watched him pocket the door key!

"Oh God Carlisle, you are being ridiculous! What if one of them needs us? Needs me? What then? You are going to be scrounging around like an old fool, looking for the key in the dark! Now just unlock that door!" Esmé snapped at her husband in exasperation.

Esmé looked at the small bedside clock and saw that it was almost 10 p.m.

They were staying with Jasper and Alice at Alice's request. Everyone was tired and had retired to bed early.

Esmé knew that she should be bone tired, but she was so wired up that she knew it would be a couple of hours before she would sleep, if at all.

She turned and walked over to the window and gazed out over the now dark back lawn. She looked over to the cottage and she could see that all the lights were still on. She knew that Emmett had sent an arm of his security firm and they were staying there for the time being.

Esmé felt a shiver run down her spine as she thought of what had almost happened…

Her babies…

As she felt a sob rise up in her chest, Esmé felt two strong arms wrap around her middle and she was pulled hard against Carlisle's body.

"Don't…" he whispered in her ear as he leaned down and kissed her just below her ear.

"Aaaagh…" Esmé groaned as she felt Carlisle's rock hard cock pressing into the small of her back.

"I want to fuck you tonight… I want you to forget everything except how I am going to make you feel... you are getting wet for me, aren't you my Darling? Hmm?" Carlisle continued to talk softly to her as he nipped her neck and shoulder.

"This is about you and me, Esmé. No one else is here. The children are safe. This is about us."

Esmé couldn't think straight when Carlisle got all masterful like this. She felt a rush of wetness between her legs as his one hand snaked up and he pressed his fingers over her racing heart. He moved her bra down, to expose her breasts to his hand.

"I love your tits. Your nipples are like little pebbles. Fuck, you get me so hard, Baby…" he said as his fingers pinched at her nipples – first one and then the other.

Esmé moaned and pressed her aching breast into his hand.

"Carlisle please…" Esmé moaned. Her need for him was almost tangible.

"That's it, Darling, feel what you do to me…" he said darkly as he dipped his head and nipped at Esme's neck. Esmé moaned as she ground her ass against him. She tried to turn around but his hands stopped her.

Esmé growled her frustration and with a strength that a small woman shouldn't have she twisted in Carlisle's grip. Her hazel eyes blazed into his blue ones as she placed a fist into the middle of his chest and pushed him towards the bed. Carlisle's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards. Esmé didn't stop until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed.

Esmé gave him a slight push and he sprawled backwards. "Carlisle, I am not one of the little nurses that follow you around all day," she hissed as she pulled her top off in one movement, her bra followed and was thrown across the room, she reached for the front of her jeans and motioned to his clothes, "Off!" she ordered and Carlisle felt his hardened cock twitch as he hastily sat up and pulled off his shirt, kicked his boots off and pulled of his socks in record speed.

He had his jeans and boxers off as Esme's jeans and panties were ripped off in lighting speed.

"Like I was saying," she continued as she pushed him to lie down again and she quickly climbed onto his legs, her neatly trimmed pussy was glistening in the soft light of the bedside lamps.

"Like I was saying, I am not one of your little nurses that follow you around all day, hoping that the great, powerful and fucking sexy Doctor Cullen will look their way nor do I have to accidentally brush my tits up against you to get a rise out of you!" Esmé leaned forward and brushed the tips of her breasts over his chest. Carlisle groaned and bucked his hips up to her core, causing Esmé to smile, and not in a nice way.

"If I want to fuck my husband, I will! When I want and where I want, so don't make me wait when I don't want to!"

With that Esmé leaned back and grabbed the base of Carlisle's cock, rubbing the tip through her folds.

"Fuck! Esmé…" Carlisle shouted and Esmé giggled.

"Who's begging who now?" she whispered as she slowly and painstakingly pushed herself onto his thick length.

Esmé bit her lip in an effort to keep her moan to a minimum.

"So good, Carlisle… oh god, so good…" she moaned.

Carlisle let Esmé set the pace. He knew that she needed to feel in control of something about this fucked up day! Carlisle put his hands up and pinched her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. He knew just what he was doing when he twisted the hard pebbles enough to make her jump as the pleasure and pain sent a jolt from her breasts down to her heated core.

"Carlisle! Don't stop!" she groaned.

Esmé picked up speed, she rolled her hips over his, making sure that his cock hit her g-spot as her hips met his thrusts.

"I can't, I can't… fuck Carlisle… I'm so… close…" Esmé whimpered and Carlisle felt her rhythm falter.

Suddenly he gripped her hips and flipped her over so that he was crouching over her, his pulsing sheath never leaving her pussy.

Carlisle pulled almost all the way out and Esmé whimpered at the loss, before he plunged into her, making her bit her hand as she tried not to scream out his name.

His blue eyes blazed down into her hazel ones. "Look at me Esme! Can you feel my cock inside you?"

Esme whimpered.

Carlisle pulled her hand out of her mouth. "I want you to touch your clit, Baby Girl. That's it, fuck! You feel so ripe Baby! Play with your pussy… now, Esme, cum for me!"

Carlisle plunged into her heat and Esme bit down on his shoulder as she came with an intensity that took her breath away.

Carlisle felt the pain in his shoulder and he pounded into Esme three more times before he shot his release into her.

They lay sweating in each other's arms. Carlisle placed kisses over Esme's damp neck and chest, nibbling on her nipples, sucking her into his mouth as he worked her other nipple with his fingers.

Esme giggled, "Aren't you tired, Honey?" She asked breathlessly as she felt his cock stir against her leg.

Carlisle lifted his head and grinned down at her, "We'll sleep when we are dead, Esme. Tonight, is far from over." He said darkly.

Carlisle watched the sky begin to change from the dark of night to the dawning of a new day. He had watched over his sleeping wife the entire night. He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek.

He gently brushed the dark shadow underneath her eye. Carlisle had not been able to curb his appetite for her the night before and after coming together for the third time, Esme had fallen into a deep sleep. He had coaxed orgasm after orgasm out of her body, plucking, licking, fucking her as she let go of all the pain and anguish of the past 24 hours.

And now she was at rest, just as he had intended.

She had shared his bed and his life for thirty years now, and he never tired of her beauty.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder. "I love you, Esme, always and forever." He murmured.

He lay down and finally closed his eyes.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**JASPER & ALICE**

Alice was mad. She had never been so shit eating, furious in her life!

The paramedics that had treated her had insisted that she get looked at in the ER. Jasper and Carlisle had taken her that afternoon.

Thankfully, Alice only had a badly bruised wind pipe and vocal cords. There was not going to be any lasting damage. Physically at least.

Alice's throat was on fire and every breath was agony, not to mention when she tried to swallow. The doctor had given her medication for the pain and throat lozenges to suck on. He had also advised that she suck on ice chips and until the swelling receded, Alice was on a diet of soft eggs and liquids.

Emotionally she was beside herself. Alice had never, ever felt such fury and anger inside of her.

Ever since the night before when Jasper had tried to calm her and hold her in his arms, soothing, and stroking her, she had wanted to scream at him to _fuck off and leave her alone_!

She didn't want _to calm the fuck down_! She wanted to fuck someone up!

After Esme had made dinner for everyone, including chicken soup for Alice, they had all sat around watching television. Alice could not sit still. Jasper eventually had wrapped his arms around her to pin her to his side as he tried to calm her down.

After an hour of that, Alice had shot up from the couch in their ranch style family room and excused herself, saying she was going to bed.

Alice passed back and forth in the Master suite. She was pissed! The rage she felt was unprecedented. She needed to do something. Her eyes were wild and frantic.

Suddenly, something inside snapped and Alice picked up a picture frame that stood on top of the dresser and she threw it against the wall. The sound of shattering glass was almost deafening in the silence. Alice felt possessed. She spun around and walked into her dressing room.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Jasper sat staring at Carlisle and Esme with a confused and slightly hurt look on his face as he watched Alice fly down the hallway and then heard the bedroom door slam shut.

He had tried so fucking hard to control his emotions since the night before. He had almost lost his shit when he had seen Alice, broken and beaten in Rosalie's den with the paramedics around her.

But he had taken a few deep breaths and he had been sweet and calm and gentle.

Even that morning when Alice had woken up in hysterics and had refused to go downstairs, Jasper had kept his cool, but Alice had been behaving like a little bitch all day!

She had pushed his hands away, snapped at him in her rasping voice, glared at him and he had fucking had it!

She was acting as if this had only happened to her! What about him, her brothers and sisters and her parents?

Jasper heard Carlisle telling Esmé not to interfere.

He looked at his soon to be parents-in-law and threw his hands up in surrender, "Please, I beg of you, interfere! Because right now? I am, fucking clueless as to what to do! Sorry about the language, Esmé." He glowered.

From down the hallway came the distinct sound of something being smashed.

Jasper jumped up and ran down the hallway.

He opened the door to their bedroom and ducked just in time as a vase was hurled across the room and narrowly missed hitting his head.

"ALICE! WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Alice shouted back and then clutched her throat as the pain hit.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Alice screamed and then she walked towards Jasper.

He stumbled backwards as she stalked towards him.

"Get. Out!" she rasped.

Jasper froze in shock and horror.

"Alice!" His voice was hurt, confused.

Alice didn't answer him, but instead she closed her eyes and turned her head away as he heard her mutter "fuck!" under her breath.

Jasper reached out his hand and touched her silky hair. Alice turned around and slapped his hand away. "Jasper, just stop fucking hovering over me, I am not a fucking child!" she snapped at him and with a last push, she slammed the door in his face.

Jasper walked back down the hallway. He saw Esmé and Carlisle standing in the doorway to the family room.

"I think that Ali is having a nervous breakdown…" he said.

Carlisle snorted and clapped his hand over Jaspers shoulder, "No, Son, it sounds as if Alice is throwing a good old fashioned temper tantrum… or she is just blowing off some steam – Alice style… bet she never told you about those did she?" Carlisle sniggered.

Jasper shook his head and frowned.

_Temper tantrum?_

"Alice realized early on that Em and Edward had her beat in the strength department, so whenever she wanted something… she would have a bit of a tantrum… worked for a while until Esmé put a stop to it..." he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.

They winced as they heard more breaking glass and then something sounded like it was pulled off the wall…

Jasper closed his eyes _DO. NOT. LOOSE. YOUR. PATIENCE_!

Carlisle patted his arm, "we are turning in for the night… I'll go and get you some ice cubes for Alice to suck on… sounds like her throat will be sore in the morning…" he shook his head and walked towards the kitchen.

Esmé put her hand on Jasper's cheek, "Alice has always needed a firm hand, Jasper, that's why your relationship works. You are the only one that can control her…" she looked up at him with a small, sad smile.

"How did you stop her tantrums?" he asked her quietly.

She chuckled, "I made her do some form of physical exercise and then spanking when she was younger never did her any harm either..." Esmé said, "Not to mention, making her clean up her messes… she hated that. Also taking away her privileges…"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah that would do it…" he said.

Carlisle came back with a clay wine cooler filled with ice cubes. He handed it to Jasper. "She's going to need it after all that screaming… this should stay intact for a couple of hours at least… night Son." Carlisle said and with a firm hand to his wife's back, Carlisle turned and guided his wife as she protested to their guest room on the other side of the house.

Jasper stood in the hall for a moment, thinking about what Carlisle had told him.

There was silence again.

_Fuck me._

He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

It looked like a hurricane had gone through the room. Books and random items were strewn everywhere. He ventured further inside and closed the bedroom door.

He almost missed her completely.

She was kneeling in the corner of the room, panting as if she had just completed a race.

In a way she felt as if she had.

The world that Alice had grown up in, some would say was like a fairy tale. And in some ways it was.

She was the youngest child of two of the most wonderful parents in the world. Her two older brothers adored the black haired, blued eyed little girl from the time she was brought home from the hospital.

Although not spoilt, she was loved and nurtured. When Alice had decided to go after Jasper, she had given the plan her all and had been rewarded for her tenacity and devotion by receiving the love and devotion of a wonderful man and a masterful Dom.

When Jacob Black and James Denali had burst into their lives, Alice felt her world crumble. She had never experienced such raw violence before. She had never seen what unstable emotions could do to a person. She had never been handled so brutally before and it had shocked and terrified her.

Jasper stood in the doorway staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

_She was throwing a temper tantrum? Are you even fucking kidding me? A temper tantrum! How dare she pull this shit! I could have lost her last night, and I have been trying to show her how much I worship the fucking ground she walks on and she is letting off steam and throwing a fucking temper tantrum!_

He could feel the anger and sorrow cruising through his body. What the _FUCK _was Alice's problem?

Alice's eyes shot open and she tried to growl in frustration! She sprung up and turned to face him.

She wanted him to obliterate every image that she had real or imagined of Jacob or James touching her, their slimy breath on her skin…

Jasper stared up into her angry, frightened eyes.

"Alice, calm down…" he tried to pacify her.

Alice shook her head at him and frowned.

Alice opened her mouth and whispered as loudly as she could.

"I don't want to calm down! I want you to make me feel like you own me, because right now Jasper, I am so fucking angry, that I want to fucking _cut_ someone!" She spat at him.

Jasper moved closer to her, but kept some space between them. He didn't want to corner her.

Alice's glare intensified and folded her arms over her body.

"I am not a fucking Dresden china doll, Jasper, so stop treating me like I am going to break. I want you to touch me and make me feel like a woman, but if you are going to pussyfoot around me… you know what? Fuck this, I am going to bed." She arched her eyebrows at him and her lip curled in a disdainful smirk as she pushed past him and stepped across the floor to the bed where she had earlier pulled half the bedding off.

For half of second Jasper was shocked. Edward might not be her blood brother, but for a moment he could see both Edward and Carlisle in her scornful, challenging expression.

For half a second he contemplated slinking out the door and leaving her alone.

But the half a second passed and then Dom Jasper woke up and he told himself to take his head and his balls out of his ass.

Alice had ripped off her long sleeve blouse earlier, leaving just a wife beater on, she finished pulling off her jeans and was pulling the covers back…

"Mary Alice…" he gave her a ten second warning…

Alice ignored his voice and she began to crawl into bed when she felt a vice around her ankle. She tried to kick out and found herself in a vice like grip around her waist as Jasper hoisted her against his chest, so that they were nose to nose. He let her slide down his body and Alice groaned when she felt his throbbing cock again her stomach.

"_Not. Another. Fucking. Sound_." He growled into her ear as his hand connected with her ass.

Alice jumped and she received another smack. And then another and another.

"You tried to kick me! Are you _fucking_ crazy?" He hissed at her as he smacked her bare little ass.

"You are wearing my collar Mary Alice. And you _will_ obey me! You will be punished for your impudence and insubordination when you have healed but until then you _will_ obey me." Jasper took a calming breath and stepped back from Alice.

He had her full attention. Alice automatically stood with her hands behind her back and her legs open. Her head was down.

Jasper wanted, needed to see her eyes.

"Look. At. Me" he commanded quietly.

Alice looked into his eyes.

"Good. Now, here are the rules until I change 'em. They are _non_-negotiable so don't even bother." He growled into her face.

"You will not be talking or making _any_ noise until the doctor tells you and me differently. If you break this rule, I will gag you and I have _no_ fucking qualms about gagging you in front of your parents so don't break this rule!"

Alice's eyes were as big as sauces as she stared at him in shock. She knew that he wasn't joking and that he would carry out his threat.

Alice had learned long ago that Jasper didn't make empty threats.

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it and nodded to him.

"You _are_ going to clean up this fucking room every item that you have broken will mean one additional stroke of the whip. Single tail, heavy duty! You will be feeling this for many days to come. Understand?"

Alice nodded again.

Jasper glared down into her mutinous gaze. "Now, get dressed in your gym clothes and get down to the gym. You have three minutes. If you are late, you will get five more whippings for every minute that you are late. Now… move your ass!"

Alice blinked once and then she quickly and carefully made her way into her dressing room and she pulled on a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

She pulled on her soft gym shoes and almost ran out into the bedroom. Jasper was gone.

_Shit!_

She ran down the hallway and down the stairs into their gym. It took up the entire lower level of the house. One wall was windows that had a panoramic view of SF Bay.

The gym made up of a couple of circuits, sets of weights, an indoor swimming pool, a sauna and a Jacuzzi and a dance floor as well as in indoor climbing frame. Jasper liked to stay in shape in he and Alice enjoyed quite an adventurous outdoor life.

In one corner was a boxing ring.

The opposite wall to the windows was floor to ceiling mirrors.

Alice stood in the entrance to the gym and looked around.

"Mary Alice, come here." Jasper's voice made her jump; she swung around and saw him standing in the middle of the ring.

"Move it!" he barked at her and she was across the room in a flash.

She stood before Jasper in the ring, not knowing what to expect, or what to do.

"Put on your mitts and helmet." He said without looking at her as he pulled his boxing mitts on.

Alice frowned. _He wanted to spar, now?_

Jasper finished getting ready. He was wearing black shorts, no shirt he was barefoot.

Alice toed her shoes off and pulled her socks off and walked over to pick up her sparing mitts. They almost looked like cycling gloves, with the finger tips cut off, except these had more padding over the knuckles and extra support of the wrist area.

Jasper stood staring at Alice procrastinating as she tried to work out what he was up to. Jasper shook his head. At another time this would be funny. Alice was one of the most inquisitive people that he had ever met. She hated not knowing something or being in the dark about events or arrangements.

At another time he would tease her about her curiosity. But this wasn't another time. This was now and he was more than a little tired and pissed off with his submissive and girlfriend. _Alice knew better than this!_

"You have earned yourself five extra whippings, you looking for more, Girl?" Jasper's voice was low and raspy.

Alice shook her head as she sighed irritably.

Jasper's accent always became thicker when he was angry. Jasper was pissed.

Alice climbed into the ring and stood facing him unsure of what to do.

"Well? Put 'em up, Mary Alice. You said that you wanted to 'cut someone' is what I believe you said. Well you can go one better than that, because obviously I have been pissing you off something fierce for the past fucking twenty four hours, although all I have tried to do is to be considerate, so, here is your chance. Here are the rules: there are no rules. This is a free zone for you right now. You will remain respectful to me, even as you try to beat the shit out of me. You have fifteen minutes, don't waste them…" he smirked at her.

Alice glared at him and nodded once.

They stood in their corners and Jasper raised one hand, "Ding, ding" he laughed.

Alice wasted no time, and she rushed forward, only to be thwarted by Jasper sidestepping her at the last minute. She fell against the ropes and pulled herself up. Alice turned around and danced on her toes.

She wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face once and for all. Jasper raised his eyebrows at her and brushed the tip of his nose with his mitt.

"That the best you got, Ali…" he gloated.

_Suddenly Alice saw red, Ali Cat… Ali Cat… she could hear James Denali's mocking voice…_

Alice flew into Jasper with a speed and ferocity that shocked him. He wasn't expecting her to react so quickly and she hit him in the solar plexus with her shoulder.

"Oomph!" Jasper grunted.

"Fuck you!" Alice said as she caught Jasper in the side with her knee.

She followed her kick with a punch that he deflected easily.

Alice just kept on going. She hit and kicked and punched and fell, but she kept getting up and she kept moving.

She was like a demon possessed mad person. The more Jasper defended himself, the angrier she got.

They were covered in sweat and their breathing had turned to panting and grunts.

"I fucking HATE you!" She was rasping out. Jasper moved out of her path and Alice was completely undeterred as she let him go passed her and she jumped onto his back.

Her small fist connected with his kidney in a sharp rabbit punch. She squeezed her thighs around him and crossed them over his stomach, locking her in place.

"Break! Alice break!" Jasper ordered, but she wouldn't let go.

Jasper knew that he was not the target of her fury and words. He didn't even think that she was aware of him. It was those two fucking monsters that she was seeing.

Jasper felt her forearm tighten around his throat. Fuck! She was strong!

He didn't want to hurt her, and he knew that he was going to be sore in the morning, but he had to bring her out of this tantrum.

Jasper reached up and flipped Alice over his head.

She screamed in fury as he tried to bring her down on the mats with a measure of control. She was still winded though as he fell down half on top of her, effectively pinning her legs and securing her arms above her head in his one hand.

"ENOUGH! STOP NOW ALICE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jasper shouted as she tried to bite his arm, her hands twisting this way and that to get free.

Jasper knew better than to make that mistake… her nails would shred him!

Alice's screams of protest quietened down, instead she started talking, babbling almost "I fucking hate you, you fucking CUNT, you low down piece of shit! I hate… you…"

Jasper leaned down and began to whisper in her ear "I love you, Alice. You are everything to me. You are what is right with my world… Shh... Easy now… easy… I love you sweet girl… you are fine… we are fine… Shh…"

His voice finally penetrated the fog in her brain as he lips brushed against the shell of her ear; Alice began to feel Jasper on top of her.

_This is Jasper!_ She thought in shock, and the images of James and Jacob faded.

She opened her eyes and whimpered as Jasper raised his head slowly.

Alice stared at him, her eyes huge in the bright lights.

"Jazzy? Sweet Jesus… what did I do?" Alice croaked out and she swallowed painfully.

Her throat was on fire again. Every breath was agony.

Jasper brushed her black spiky hair off her forehead. Sweat ran down her neck and he could feel it running down his back in a small river and pooling in the waistband of his short.

"You're okay, Mary Alice…" Jasper said as he bent forward tentatively and kissed her soft mouth gently.

Alice groaned and Jasper was about to pull away, but she pushed her head up and captured his lips. Her tongue snaked out as she deepened the kiss.

Alice used her surprising strength to roll Jasper over. He allowed her to lead, to dominate this exchange, knowing that it was what she needed.

Once her hands were free, Alice wound them into his blonde curls and fisted her hands to force him closer.

She pressed her body to his, crawling up until her pussy was pressed into his throbbing dick as she ground against his hardness, her whimpering turned to moans.

"Please… please… please…" she was moaning, pleading.

"What do you want, Darlin'?" he asked.

"You Master, please. Make me yours again…" Alice whispered so softly that Jasper strained to hear her.

Jasper pulled back and he gripped the back of Alice's neck as he stared into her eyes. "Mary Alice Cullen, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good: You ARE mine. You will ALWAYS be mine. Do you understand?" he said and Alice could hear the gravity of his voice.

She nodded, "Yes Master… but I need your body, Sir" she whispered again.

Jasper quickly kissed her mouth, "Shh! No talking, Mary Alice. Take your clothes off." He said and Alice's eyes widened slightly, before she pushed herself to her feet and quickly complied.

Jasper leaned against one corner as he watched Alice undress quickly. He reached over and picked up the two bottles of water that he had placed on the floor before they had started.

"Heads-up!" He said softly as he tossed a bottle which Alice nimbly caught. She held it up in a silent salutation before she opened the bottle and drank half the contents. Jasper smiled crookedly as he followed suit.

Alice was naked, as was he as they stood on opposite sides of the ring staring at each other.

"Come here" he commanded quietly, all trace of his earlier anger gone. Instead all Alice saw in his eyes was love and lust and passion.

She walked forward slowly until she was standing so close that the heat from their bodies danced off each other.

Jasper closed his bottle without taking his eyes off Alice's. He threw it over his shoulder and did the same to her bottle.

Alice was panting with the anticipation of having Jasper so close, she closed her eyes as she waited for his touch.

"Look at me…" he said and Alice's eyes flew open.

Jasper smiled at her and suddenly his hands were around her waist, lifting her and turning at the same time until she was perched in front of him on the corner post. Alice gasped as she looked down at Jasper.

Her bare little pussy was open and wet. Jasper closed his eyes as he breathed Alice's beautiful and unique scent in.

He looked up at her as his hands skimmed over her bare feet and ankles, up over her calves and knees, tickling and teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs until at last his fingertips were just barely brushing her outer lips.

Jasper looked down at his hands, smiling as his fingers moved ever so slightly to caress the puffy pink lips that were wet and glistening.

"You have such a beautiful pussy, my Pet. So pretty and wet for me: Hmmm…" he hummed as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. Jasper peppered little chaste kissed up and down her labia, as Alice struggled to keep still, her head tossing to and fro.

Jasper continued to talk as he moved his fingers, almost massaging the lips until they parted ever so slightly under his ministrations and her pink, swollen clit peeped out.

Jasper smiled in satisfaction, "Such a pretty pussy… hmmm… look at that little clit teasing me, begging for Master's tongue, or teeth… do you want me so suck on your clit, Pet?" He kissed Alice's public bone and looked up at her.

Alice was biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out her need. She was mindless from his teasing.

"You are going to need to show me what you want me to do, Alice, but do not make any noise." He said.

Alice stared at Jasper hard as she thought of how to obey him. Suddenly Alice smiled and her one hand moved down her body, she stopped to pinch her nipple, rolling it between her fingers. The sensation was almost too much and her eyes fluttered closed before she snapped them open and stared into Jasper's eyes. She reached out with her other hand and picked up one of his and she brought it up to her other breast.

Jasper smiled. "Okay, so I'm getting the message loud and clear." He pinched her nipple and twisted it, eliciting the most delicious pleasure/pain that shot straight into Alice's leaking cunt.

"What else?" Jasper said and this time his voice was a little lower and rougher.

Alice moved her hands down over her flat stomach and pelvis. She used the fingers of one hand to spread her pussy lips so that her juices ran freely over her thighs and ass. Jasper moaned as he took in the delicious sight. He licked his lips.

"What do you want me to do, Pet… hmmm… do you want me to suck on your clit? Or do you want me to licked your cum from your fuckhole, using my tongue to lick you nice and dry. Except you won't get dry will you? Oh no, you will just keep leaking your sweet cum all over my mouth, hmm? Is that what you want?" Jasper's eyes were heavy lidded, dark and intense as he stared into Alice's. His gaze shifted to where her fingers were holding her pussy open in a silent invitation.

Suddenly Alice put her hand into Jasper's hair and she pulled his face towards the place that was burning for him.

Jasper laughed triumphantly as he cast Alice an all knowing smirk, "Easy, my Filly… easy…" he whispered before his mouth closed over her wet centre with a sucking kiss. Alice's hips bucked and she had to grab hold of the ropes on either side of the post as Jasper's tongue tickled her entrance, his lips moving, sucking, his teeth nibbling, teasing.

Alice could feel herself tensing, her climax rushing so quickly to the surface that it was a relief when Jasper suddenly lifted his head.

"Uh ha, Mary Alice, you don't get to cum yet…" he admonished gently but he gave her time to get control as he withdrew his lips and tongue and once again placed little kisses on her Mons and the soft skin on the inside of her thighs.

Alice willed herself to breath slowly, pushing her mind away from her body, using the skills that she had learned as a submissive to control her orgasms.

Jasper whispered words of encouragement and love. Alice could see his cock straining painfully against his stomach. It looked huge and Alice noticed the pebbles of precum training down the hard length. She licked her lips as she imagined it thrusting into her core. She must have made some sort of noise as Jasper raised his head.

His own face betrayed his desire for a second as he saw the direction of Alice's eyes and read her expression correctly.

"No noise…" he said and this time he pulled Alice's body forward to meet his mouth. Jasper's mouth was demanding, pushing her lips, licking Alice in long, even strokes, all the way from her entrance to her clit.

Jasper ignored the way that Alice jumped against him as he assaulted her clit. With little nips he made sure that it stood out and swelled up and then he sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as if it was a mini cock and he was giving it head.

Alice could feel her wetness pooling and leaking, Jasper's hand reached around her and he began to rub his fingers over her entrance. He teased her, dipping a finger inside her until the nail was inside her and then he would remove it again and massage around her core.

Alice began to pant and Jasper felt the little precum tremors begin throughout her body.

He stopped and Alice almost sobbed in frustration.

Jasper leaned his head against her sex as he struggled to catch his breath.

His hands gripped the tops of her thighs, making her look at him through her narrowed, angry eyes

Jasper's intense eyes glared back at her in complete control, Alice felt her anger begin to boil.

_Mother fucker son of a bitch!_

Jasper pinched her nipple hard, and immediately Alice felt her anger give way to the desire to please her Master, no matter what the cost to her own comfort or pleasure.

Alice took a deep breath and lowered her eyes. Jasper's eyes softened, but his voice was firm, "Every fucking orgasm is mine, Mary Alice. Every ounce of pleasure is mine to give you. I own your orgasms, don't I?" He asked and Alice knew that he expected an answer.

She raised her head and stared into his eyes as she nodded and mouthed the words, "Yes, Master."

Once their breathing was calmer and the fire had been dampened slightly, Jasper picked Alice up and he fitted her against him, her open pussy wetting his stomach and teasing his cock which strained to reach its Nirvana.

Alice was quick to wrap her legs around Jasper's hips and she put her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his wet hair.

Jasper dipped his head and ran his nose along Alice's shoulder. "I love you, Mary Alice, with all of my heart." He whispered and in one motion he lowered her onto his waiting cock.

Alice let out a silent scream of pleasure as Jasper pressed her back into the post and he pinned her against it with his body.

His cock moved in and out of her tight entrance with hard, long strokes.

Jasper looked down to where their bodies were joined and he grew even harder.

He gripped her hips, "Look at us! Watch my cock inside your little cunt… look how beautiful that is…" he grunted.

Alice looked down and watched as his almost impossible girth slid in and out of her heat with ease. Alice groaned and her arms tightened around Jasper's neck as she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation of her impending climax.

Jasper knew that he was not going to last long and with one hard stroke, he commanded "CUM NOW!" Alice came, her arms and legs wound around him like a vine.

Jasper felt himself soaring closer and he bucked once, twice and then his cum shot up into her spasming pussy.

Jasper held Alice tightly in his arms as he carefully slid down to the mats. He leaned against the post and Alice rested in his arms.

Eventually their breathing slowed down and Alice shifted. Jasper's softening cock slid out of her.

They were covered in sweat and cum. Jasper raised a hand and he brushed the inky hair off Alice's forehead.

"Shower." Jasper said as Alice took his hand and kissed his fingers lovingly.

She nodded and smiled as she got up. Jasper steadied her hips and he took her hand as he led her to the shower.

When they were clean, Jasper handed Alice a terry cloth gown, before wrapping a towel around his hips.

He held her hand as they walked upstairs.

When Alice opened the door to their suite, she grimaced as she looked around at the mess that she had made.

She looked back at Jasper over her shoulder with her apology in her eyes.

Jasper nodded and picked her up so that he could carry her over the bits of glass and pottery. He placed her on the bed and made his way gingerly across the floor where he pushed his feet into sneakers and pulled on a pair of sleep pants.

"Wait here." Was all he said and he walked out of the bedroom.

Alice couldn't be sure if he was angry or not. She looked around and blew out a breath.

Shit! What a fucking mess! My stupid temper! Words, Alice, when are you going to learn to use your words? She scolded herself as she shook her head.

A broken vase lay next to the door and there were some books that she had pulled off the shelves and a couple of broken picture frames had also fallen prey to her frustration.

The bedroom door opened and Jasper came back inside the room with a hand broom, a hand held vacuum and a packet. He didn't look at Alice as he quickly picked up the broken shards of the vase and the picture frames.

Once he was sure that the floor was safe he turned to Alice.

Jasper's eyes were dark and brooding. He was tired and he knew that she was as well, but he couldn't let her behavior go.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Out of respect for your parents, I am not going to whip you tonight as I should, but I am going to give you something to think about until next Saturday, when I will be making good on my promise. You are going to receive fifteen strokes with my hand and that is just for the shit that you pulled with me! Look at me, Mary Alice!" His tone brooked no argument.

Alice's timid gaze met his commanding one. "There is nothing that you can ever do to make me stop loving you, but if you pull this" his hand indicated the mess around them, "bullshit again, you will be spending a month of fucking Sundays on a pallet in the bathroom, do you understand me?"

Alice nodded nervously. Jasper knew that the one privilege that Alice treasured above all others was being able to share their bed. She hated being sent to her subs room when they played and Jasper rarely enforced that right.

Jasper held her gaze for a moment longer and then he sat back. Alice slipped the gown off as she lay down over his lap. Because of her injured neck, Jasper rested Alice's head on a pillow next to his thigh.

"No noise" was all he said.

Alice endured her spanking in silence, as she bit pillow and let her tears fall silently. Jasper was not a dramatic Dominant and was not one for making grand gestures or lots of noise.

He counted in sets of five and paused between each set to make sure that Alice's skin was not bruising.

At last the last sting from his hand was felt and Alice gave a silent moan of gratitude. Jasper traced the marks on her skin with a gentle finger and Alice knew that she would be feeling some discomfort for the next few days.

"That should give you something to think about. Seeing as you will not be talking much; I expect a five thousand word essay on why behaving like a spoilt brat is not beneficial to either you as a submissive or me as your Master. I expect to see it on the kitchen table the day that your parents leave. Now clean up this mess so that we can go to bed." He said quietly.

If there was one thing that Alice hated more than not getting her way, that was having to clean up her mess! One look at the hard line of Jasper's jaw, though, made her quickly move to pick up books and smooth out magazines.

Jasper watched her for a moment. Once he was sure that she wasn't wasting time, he went into their bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Jasper straightened the bedding and watched as Alice darted around the room, setting it right.

Once she was certain that it was all in order, Alice knelt at Jasper's feet.

He put his hand on the top of her head and ran his fingers through the spiky softness.

"Good girl. Let's take off your collar…" Alice held out her arm and Jasper unclasped the thick 'slave bracelet' that he had recently bought her as a new collar. They had laughed at the terms that the saleslady had used.

Alice got up and brushed her teeth, before taking the medication that had been prescribed for her.

She slipped into Jasper's open arms and breathed a sigh of contentment as they folded closed around her.

Alice wound her fingers through his long hair and she planted little kisses all over his jaw and neck.

"Thank you. I love you…" she mouthed to him.

Alice's anger was gone, so were the fear and frustration and all the cacophony of emotions that she had felt in the past thirty or so hours. She closed her eyes and felt her body relaxing.

"Shh now, Little Darlin, everything's going to be alright; you are safe now, Mary Alice. Nothing will harm you here. I love you, Little Darlin; I will never harm you… sleep now…" Jasper's breathing hitched as he kissed the top of her hair gently.

He pulled her into his arms and she turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest. Jasper felt Alice's breathing even out as she drifted into sleep.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears of sorrow leak from his eyes. Jasper couldn't remember a time when he had cried before this night.

Jasper lay watching the woman that it seemed he had been waiting for all his life sleeping. Finally resting, at peace.

Hours passed and still he held her, touching her gently, caressing her skin.

He watched the sun peeking through the curtains and watched the play of pale, sunlight over their skin.

_His little filly …_

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**EMMETT AND ROSALIE**

Emmett led Rosalie up the staircase and into the guest bedroom suite at Edward's house. His family had just left and Emmett's head was spinning with the news of his impending fatherhood.

Emmett couldn't stop touching Rosalie all through lunch and afterwards, when she had been doing god know what upstairs with Bella and Alice, he had ached at having her out of his sight.

Emmett laughed suddenly, causing Rosalie to look up at him in surprise.

"What's so funny, Baby?" She said.

Emmett laughed again, "Not a fucking thing, except that I am going to be a Daddy! Fuck Rosie! Me a Daddy!"

Rosalie smiled at him indulgently and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are going to be the best fucking Daddy in the whole world, Emmett Cullen." Rosalie said and she groaned as she felt tears brimming in her eyes.

"Fucking hormones!" She spat out as they ran down her cheeks.

Emmett brushed her tears away with one of his long fingers. "Don't cry, Rosie. We are going to be great parents, Hon." He said which made Rosalie bury her face in his neck and cry harder.

Emmett handsome face scrunched up into a confused frown as he easily picked her up and carried her svelte form to the bed. He lay her down as if she was breakable and Emmett lay down on his side next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to hum with pleasure.

Rosalie's tears faded as quickly as they had sprung up. She opened her eyes and stared into Emmett's concerned gaze.

She raised her hand up and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"It's okay, Emmy, I'm fine now. Like I said, it's just these baby hormones…" Rosalie smiled at him.

Emmett shook his head slightly, "Christ, Rose, you have had me so fucking worried, Babe. I have been going out of my mind imagining the worst things…" his voice tapered off.

Suddenly he held her face in his hands; Emmett's eyes were stormy, blazing with the intensity of his emotions, "Don't you ever, EVER do that again, Rosalie Cullen or I swear, I will make you very sorry!" He growled at her.

Rosalie nodded nervously. She was never afraid of Emmett, but she knew that he had all sorts of ways of making her pay for what she had inadvertently put him through.

"I'm sorry." she whispered timidly.

Emmett's eyes gentled and softened. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I forgive you…" he muttered as he leaned down to kiss her mouth.

Rosalie moaned and for the first time in months, she felt a coil of desire cruise through her body.

Emmett deepened the kiss, using his tongue to tease her, Rosalie opened her mouth and Emmett plunged his tongue into her warmth, leaving her with no doubt as to who was in charge.

Slowly he pulled back as he nuzzled against her, and kissed her cheek and neck gently.

His hands moved seemingly of their own accord and within minutes their clothes lay in a heap on the floor.

Emmett traced an imaginary line from Rosalie's collar bone to her breast. His fingers plucked at her taught nipple, causing Rosalie to tremble from his gossamer touch.

"Emmett, I need you…" she breathed.

Emmett ignored her plea as he followed his fingers with his lips, kissing, nipping and lapping at her nipples, until Rosalie was writhing beneath him.

His mouth trailed down across her stomach where he grew still, the little frown between his eyes, as if he was trying to see through her skin.

He stroked her abdomen and then kissed it. "Hi Baby. It's me, your Daddy. I'm sorry that we didn't know that you had arrived, but we know now, and Mommy and I are very, very happy that you are here…" Emmett's eyes looked up at Rosalie's from under his thick, black lashes.

His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I love you Rosie." He said and Rosalie ran her hands through his black curly hair as her breathing hitched.

"I love you, Em, more than life itself…" she whispered.

They shared a smile.

Emmett's hand trailed down between Rosalie's thighs. He smiled as he felt how ready she was for him and he felt his cock twitch in response.

"Damn Babe, you are so wet for me…" he said as he moved to lie between her legs.

"Don't make me wait, Emmett." Rosalie begged.

Emmett nodded once as he gripped his throbbing cock in his hand and moved to her entrance.

He pushed inside her slowly, moving his hand to flick over her swollen clit.

Their eyes never left each others as they moved like well rehearsed dancers together, they moved with grace, taking their time to touch each other, to kiss, to relearn each other's body.

There was no rush, they had all the time in the world and for a while they were alone in their bubble.

Their passion ebbed and flowed as they came together over and over, until Rosalie could hold back any longer and at Emmett's prompting and the feeling of his fingers as her pinched her clit, Rosalie fell over the edge to her climax.

Rosalie lay for a moment, coming down from her high. Emmett pulled out of her and nudged her to turn over.

"I want to fuck you…" he growled as she propped herself up on her arms and her knees, spreading her legs wide as Emmett stroked his cock on her upturned ass.

Suddenly Rosalie felt a smack on her cheek and she squealed in surprise. Another one landed on her other one.

"What the fuck, Emmett?" She snapped at him as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Now, Babe, you didn't think I was going to let your little fuckery go, did you?" He said with a mean glint in his eyes.

"You are going to hit your pregnant wife?" She tried to sound outraged, but inside she was doing a happy dance! Her inner Bitch was celebrating.

"You aren't carrying the Bean in your ass, Babe!" Emmett grinned at her as his hand landed on her ass again.

Rosalie silently cursed Bella for coming up with the nickname. Even though the baby was quite clear in the photo, Bella insisted that it still looked like a bean to her, or a tadpole. Rosalie preferred the name 'Bean'.

She was brought back to reality by the feeling of Emmett sinking his cock inside her overflowing centre.

Rosalie groaned and pushed back against him. Emmett braced himself by holding firmly onto her hips and he felt his cock twitching inside her.

"Fuck, I've missed you…" he said and Rosalie moaned in agreement.

Emmett was getting closer and he moved further over her back. He took hold of her heavy blonde hair and wrapped his fist around a thick coil.

Rosalie felt the tug on her scalp as she bit her lip to keep from crying out too loudly.

"More!" She hissed.

Emmett barked out a laugh as he moved his free hand and pinched her clit between two fingers.

He pulled and twisted it, feeling his cock harden even more.

"Fuck! Fuck! Rosie!" He shouted as with one last thrust he came, shooting his cum deep inside her.

That was all it took for Rosalie to cum again and she screamed in ecstasy as Emmett pulled her climax from her, not letting go of her clit, manipulating it over and over until she climaxed again and began to beg for mercy.

"No more, please… I can't…" she whimpered and Emmett smiled as he lay against her back. He had rolled them onto their sides and had pulled Rosalie's top leg up and over his legs, so that she lay open and exposed to his ministrations and his evil fingers.

Her legs were coated with their cum. Emmett used the lubrication to glide his fingers over her clit again and again as she begged and pleaded with him.

"Hmm, one more time, Rosalie, you can give me one more…" he whispered against her ear.

Rosalie shook her head, "No… no more… Emmett, please…"

Emmett hand that was resting under her hip moved upwards to her nipple.

In spite of herself, Rosalie arched her body to meet his hands.

Emmett twisted her nipple and then he pinched it with a steady pressure until Rosalie felt the pain shoot into her pussy.

"Fuck!" She shouted as quietly as she could.

Emmett laughed again, "That's my girl. You love it when I pinch your nipples… now… cum. For. Me!" He ordered as his fingers twisted her nipple and her clit.

Rosalie shook with the ferocity of her orgasm.

They lay quietly.

"I'm going to run us a bath." Emmett said as he kissed her neck.

"Fuck, I don't think I can move!" Rosalie complained.

Emmett chuckled.

"I bet that I can make you move…" he taunted.

Rosalie glared at him, "Just you fucking try it! Five times Emmett! What the fuck? Are you storing up for the winter?"

_The bitch was back_. Emmett stood up and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He began to run the water into the tub.

Once he was satisfied that it was the correct temperature and height, he turned the tap off.

On entering the bedroom again he saw Rosalie sprawled across the bed with her eyes closed.

_That wouldn't do._

"Come on Babe, let's take a relaxing bath and then you can sleep some." He said as he scooped her up without any effort at all.

_Shit she was light!_

Once they were settled in the tub with Rosalie lying against his chest she lifted their intertwined hands and kissed his.

"So are you going to tell me why you felt it necessary to make me cum five times?" She asked.

Emmett kissed her shoulder, "Sure, I did it to remind you that your body is mine, Rosalie. Anytime, anywhere, anyhow, you are mine. You don't have the right to keep things from me… so don't do it again."

Rosalie was quiet for a long time. Eventually she let out a small whimper.

"What?" Emmett said.

"I think you broke my 'tingle button!" She said

Emmett chuckled, "Don't worry Baby; I will kiss it better…"

"Not today you won't!" Rosalie retorted.

Emmett tightened his hands around her and he stroked her stomach.

"Do you think the kid knows what we did?" He asked and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Emmett, Bean had a pogo stick hitting him on the head, what do you think?" She said as she climbed out of the water.

Emmett looked panicked and Rosalie shook her head in amusement.

She took pity on him and repeated what the doctor had told her.

"Don't worry, Em. The doctor says that we can have sex like normal although the poor woman doesn't know what our 'normal' is!" She said.

When Emmett didn't answer her, Rosalie turned to see a look of horror on his face.

She leaned over the bath and took his face in her hands.

"Emmett, look at me. Our baby is fine and it is going to stay fine and you can fuck me anyway time you like, you are not going to hurt it or me, okay?" She said quietly.

Rosalie knew that under Emmett's tough larger than life exterior, he was terrified of hurting someone.

_My gentle giant…_

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Rosalie nodded, "If you're worried, you can ask Dad, okay?" She said as she inwardly cringed at the thought of Emmett spilling their sex life to Carlisle.

Emmett like that idea. "Good idea! Dad can give us pointers…"

_Oh dear god!_ Rosalie thought as she walked out of the bathroom and slid under the cover to catch a few hours sleep, _this family has some serious boundary issues…_

But she couldn't help the smile from spread as she closed her eyes and gently ran her hand over her flat stomach. Her family might have boundary issues, but she knew that Baby Cullen was going to be the luckiest baby in the world with all the love and adoration that it would be enveloped in.

**A/N: And there it is! I hope that you liked it!**

**Normal update on Saturday as per usual.**

**Love,**

**Michele**


	6. Chapter 6

PEOPLE LIKE US – OUTTAKE # 6

**OUTTAKE – CONVERSATION BETWEEN JASPER AND ALICE **

"_Guys, I've got to go – Jazz please give this some serious thought and Alice, you need to stop being so fucking stubborn. I love you, Squirt!"_

_Edward almost crushed her in a hug. He slapped Jasper on the shoulder as he ran out the door._

"_So… you talk about the size of my schlong?" Jasper said._

_Alice looked up at him with mounting excitement, "Well, it's quite impressive…" she said huskily._

_Jasper smiled at her. "Can we talk? I mean really talk; I've missed you Tink…"_

_Alice smiled through her tears. "I've missed you too Jazzy…."_

Jasper looked uncomfortable for a moment and it bothered Alice. She was used to Jasper Whitlock being decisive and in control. Seeing him looking ill at ease was new. There had been many disagreements in the Whitlock/Cullen home since Alice had moved in with Jasper two year before.

She had never lived alone, besides when she had gone to college and even then, she had attended Berkley, so that she was close to her family and Jasper.

Although over the years, they had learned to deal with Jasper's travelling for work and Alice's part time job as Edward's PA which had taken her away from time to time, through everything, including Alice's training as a submissive, their lines of communication had always been open and honest.

Alice had grown up in a house hold that was opinionated and not scared of voicing their points of view. Esme and Carlisle had encouraged their children to have their own opinions and to share them. They had also taught them to stick to their guns.

This was one of the many things that had attracted Jasper to Alice in the first place. Although she was much younger than him when they met; he had always found Alice to be interesting to talk to and inevitably to argue with. She was a spirited and enthusiastic young woman, with a warmth and energy that seemed to draw him in from the first moment.

Jasper on the other hand had grown up in a large family with two parents that had stuck together over the years because there was no other alternative for either one of them. They were hardened by life, worn down by reality and for a reason that Jasper had never been able to fathom; they had decided to have three children of which Jasper was the youngest. Eventually Jasper's father had strayed and a few years later, when Jasper was about twelve, he had suddenly come back to the trailer park where they lived with three small children in tow!

He had told Jasper's mother that they were his dead sister's kids, but after awhile he had confessed that they were his. Jasper felt sorry for the three youngest children and when he had begun to make money from modeling and small acting jobs, he had made a decision to see that they would have an opportunity to further their education, go to college and make a proper life for themselves. Although none of the children were really close or affectionate with each other, Jasper had stuck to his word and the three younger children had gone on to college.

Jasper couldn't believe that Ricky, the youngest of his stepsiblings had taken advantage of Jasper's generosity the way that he had! Jasper had never asked for any compensation or payment for the money that he had given to his siblings or parents over the years; the only stipulation he had for continuing to support his mother and father was that the house that he had purchased for them remain in his mother's name. Jasper was not close to his father and the distance had only grown when the man had abandoned his young family, leaving his wife to work three jobs to feed and clothe their three children.

Jasper had always thought that he would never find anyone to settle down with. He didn't ever want the life that his parents had; tired, sad, disillusioned and settling for something because there was no time or money for dreams of something or someone else. Someone better.

So the first step that Jasper had taken at the age of sixteen was to have himself emancipated. He had tried to live in Los Angeles and he had hated every moment of it but as he begun earning good money, he decided to take classes at the local community college. The first one was on finances. Jasper wanted to know how to look after his money and how to make it grow.

He trusted few people and although people liked his quiet charm and whit; Jasper had a way of standing to one side and observing people that he found made him a good judge of character. Jasper had come to rely on that instinct over the years.

It was an instinct that he could no longer rely on. He had never thought for a million years that his younger brother would ever turn out to be the low life, perverted bastard that he was! Every time Jasper thought of what Ricky had done, how Richard had betrayed his own brother by lusting, perving, salivating over his Alice! His Alice! Jasper wanted to kill Rick with a cold fury that he had never felt before.

How he had touched her, fucking forced himself on her when Jasper had been careless enough to leave her alone with him… FUCK!

Alice gasped as Jasper jumped to his feet. His face was a cold, furious mask.

"Jasper please! If you want to talk to me, then you need to calm the fuck down! I can't reach you when you are like this! If you are angry with me then just say so and let's get it out there! If you think that I did anything to encourage your brother…" Alice cringed away as Jasper was suddenly in front of her with his hand clasped over her lips.

"_Never –_ _NEVER, EVER call that fucking piece of low down shit my brother!_ I will kill him if I ever see him anywhere near you again!" Jasper spat out as he held her.

Alice whimpered and she closed her eyes. "Jazzy, you are scaring me…"

_This wild man wasn't her Jasper…_

Alice felt the tears running down her cheeks and over Jasper's fingers.

Suddenly she was free.

Alice pushed a fist into her mouth to keep the sobs as quiet as she could. Her whole body was trembling.

"Alice… sweet Jesus, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you… Ali…" Jasper choked out as he sat crouched clear across the room from where Alice sat.

Alice could see the anguish clearly on Jasper's face and she felt even worse than she had in the past few days.

_This was all her fault! _

"Come to me…" Alice said, but Jasper just shook his head.

Alice slid off the sofa onto her knees and she crawled slowly across to where Jasper had slumped down against the wall.

Jasper could feel the intensity of Alice's gaze as he watched her moving slowly towards him.

"Ali…" he said in a half pleading, half warning.

"No. You've spoken and now it is my turn…" Alice said when she was inches away from his face.

Her eyes searched his intensely. The remorse and sorrow that Alice saw gave her the courage to move closer until her lips met his.

Jasper's head jerked backwards, but with nowhere to go, he hit the wall.

He cursed and rubbed his head.

Alice grinned at him, "Maybe that'll knock some sense into your thick skull!" She quipped as she arranged herself between his outstretched legs; her thighs straddled his open ones so that he could feel her heated core through her jeans.

Jasper shut his eyes tightly and moaned as he tried to adjust himself. Alice giggled and winked at him.

"We can get to that later, but first let's please resolve this 'thing' once and for all!" She said with determination.

"Gladly, Darlin'."

"Okay, I'm going first. I need to tell you why I didn't tell you about… what was happening in the first place, but you_ cannot_ freak out on me! Do you promise?"

Jasper could see how anxious Alice was and once again he was filled with remorse at his earlier behavior.

"I promise."

Alice took a deep breath, "I know that this might sound crazy to you, but when it happened the first time; I tried to just shrug it off. I thought that perhaps I had imagined it or misread his signals in some way. The next time it happened, your… well your father was in the room. He, Rick grabbed my ass as I walked passed him. I turned around as saw them looking at each other and Rick just winked at me and they burst out laughing… Jasper… you promised…" Alice broke off as she watched Jasper's eyes become dark and wild again.

Jasper felt as if he was ready to explode! _That no good, low fucking, good for nothing… BASTARD! I. will. Kill. Him. _

Jasper felt Alice's tiny hand stroking his cheek and he refocused on her anxious face.

He kissed her quickly, "I'm okay, Ali, I promise. I won't freak out on you again."

Alice nodded slowly, "He apologized to me later – your father, I mean. The next day he told me that he had too much to drink and that he had made Rick promise never to touch me again. He begged me not to tell you and then he said that… some girls just have an 'air' about them…"

_SON OF A BITCH!_

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Alice put her fingers over his lips.

She continued. "I _know_ better than that, Jazz! _I know better!_ I was raised to know better than that! With all their bullshitting and nonsense, my brothers have never, ever treated any woman including me with anything than the utmost respect. _You_ have never treated me like a whore, but at that moment, I felt dirty. And I felt like a two bit whore, who didn't deserve anything better. Rick kept touching me, stupid little insignificant 'slip-ups'. Every time he was around me, sometimes you were in the next room or you had your back to us… He would graze my breasts by pushing past me in a doorway, or he would rub himself against me if he were standing behind us…" Alice shuddered in revulsion and Jasper couldn't take it any longer.

His arms wrapped Alice in a vice like grip. "Never, never, never…" He said over and over again against her neck as he pulled her closer.

"Jazz…"

"No – it's my turn now… never, ever again, Mary Alice Cullen. Promise me that you will never let anyone ever make you feel like that again. Especially not me! God, Ali, I love you so much! Just the thought of another man touching you… Fuck! It's too much to even contemplate! Do you know how I felt when I found out that Rick was… forcing himself on you? When we forced Bella to tell us and we did force her – she didn't have a choice really, I wanted to fucking kill someone there and then! As you know, I sat up all night just thinking about what could have happened to you! And about how I was going to take care of you this time! I couldn't help you last time, Darlin'. I wasn't able to stop that animal putting his hands on you… but I was going to make sure that Rick never ever touched you again."

Alice brushed the tears of Jaspers cheeks.

"I love you so fucking much, Mary Alice Cullen-Whitlock. You own me mind, body and soul. If I lost you, my life would be so empty… please forgive me for hurting you and dragging this shit out. Please, please don't ever put me through this again, Tink, my heart can't stand it." Jasper whispered as they held each other's faces and gazed with longing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Cowboy; you are my everything… my lover, my best friend, my Dom, my love. I am sorry too. No more secrets."

Their kiss was a relief. For the first time in almost two weeks, their lips were soft and forgiving. Lips touched, brushed, nibbled. Tongues dueled and teased. Eventually they couldn't take it any longer and Jasper held Alice to him as he tipped her onto the floor and loomed over her, his knees pushing her thighs apart.

Alice panted into his mouth. "Can I get my clothes back?"

Jasper smiled against her lips, "yeah, especially the underwear…"

Alice giggled, "can I get my car back?"

Jasper shook his head, "sorry, you will be driven around for a while…"

Alice groaned, "but I can see my Bestie?"

Jasper rocked back on his knees as he looked at the bright twinkle in Alice's eyes. "Mary Alice…" He said with narrowed eyes.

_Fuck! He is so sexy when he does that… now I need to change my panties! Damn Cowboy!_

"Hmmm… take me upstairs Jazz… I've missed you…" Alice uttered the magic words.

J&A****~~~~PLU~~~~****J&A

An hour later, Alice lay sprawled across Jasper's bare chest. Her eyes were closed but she was humming as Jasper played with her hair.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Supervised visits _only_…" Jasper kissed her forehead.

"I know – but that's only for now…" Alice smiled to herself.

She wondered what Kate, Bella and Rosalie were doing on Saturday after the therapy session? She had heard that Gap was having a sale….

_Everything was right with the world after all._

J&A****~~~~PLU~~~~****J&A

I hope that you liked it!

Love

Michele


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

PEOPLE LIKE US

**OUTTAKE – PAYBACK IS A BITCH** CARLISLE AND ESME

"_THAT'S_ RILEY GOVENDER? The little fucker might have more money than brains, but I will KILL him if he EVER COMES NEAR YOU AGAIN? Do you understand, Esme? ANSWER ME!" An out-of-control Carlisle was a very sexy, terrifying thing, Bella thought idly.

His nostrils flared and his eyes became glazier grey. He had pulled himself to his full six foot two height, but suddenly he seemed... bigger.

"I didn't do anything! Car, I didn't..." Esme began, but Carlisle's hand shot out as he sliced the air in the universal 'silence!' hand signal. She gave another whimper, "I understand, Carlisle." She said quietly.

"We will discuss this later. _Now__**. Get.**__ Your. Things. Together_." Esme seemed to wilt. Carlisle's voice was soft, quiet, and so very cold. He had never, ever spoken to her like that before.

Esme stood at the door of the gallery waiting for Carlisle to finish his conversation with Bella. To say Esme was nervous was a gross understatement. She was about to pee her pants! Carlisle was beyond furious. In the thirty-two years that she had known Carlisle Cullen and the thirty-one years that they had been together, Carlisle had never seemed this angry.

Esme was tempted to make a run for it. She calculated that she could make it to the sidewalk and perhaps she could flag done a cab; now that was a joke, where would she get a cab in the middle of a cold, wet January day in the middle of Sausalito?

As Esme eyed her husband wearily, the hairs on the back of her neck rose when she saw his glacier gaze fix on her for a moment before he gave Bella a smile.

Not so much a smile as a predatory sneer. Esme felt a shiver of real apprehension run down her back. She had never feared Carlisle. Yes, over the years they had arguments and disagreements and even real throw- downs – thrown plates - brawls, but never, ever had Carlisle looked so… dangerous.

Esme took a step back as he swiftly turned and stalked towards her. _Help!_

Bella said goodbye to both of them after trying to reassure Carlisle that nothing had in fact happened.

Esme felt Carlisle's hand snake around her upper arm as he steered her out of the shop and towards their SUV. Anderson was standing to one side waiting for Carlisle.

After the car was unlocked, Carlisle turned to Esme and picked her up unceremoniously and almost tossed her into the front seat before he slammed the door shut and Esme heard the 'click' of the doors locking.

"Oh! You are kidding me!" Esme exclaimed, suddenly snapping out of her stupor.

She glared at Carlisle through the window. He dismissed her without even acknowledging her. He stepped up onto the sidewalk and looked at Anderson.

"Thanks for your help in there. Where is he?" Carlisle said in a clipped tone.

Anderson gave him a slight smile, "I persuaded Mr. Riley to… leave. He will contact Miss Swan at another time."

Carlisle ran his hand around the back of his neck, reminding Anderson of the younger Cullen.

"Well, as long as he's gone. I don't want Bella worried any more by this… this… debacle that my wife has created. Thanks again Anderson." Carlisle said and stuck his hand out.

The two men shook hands and parted ways.

Anderson walked back towards the gallery and Carlisle pulled his phone out. Esme watched him flip through his address book and then he was dialing and speaking to someone. The conversation didn't last long.

Carlisle stood for a moment to gather his thoughts before he walked back to the car.

He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt such a deluge of emotions. He was shocked, angry, hurt, and just plain fucking pissed off! He squinted a glance at Esme and saw that she was staring at him with a look of apprehension and anger.

Oh! No, she didn't! How dare she be annoyed with him? What the fuck? When he had walked into the gallery, he had been prepared for a lot of things. But to find his wife – his wife! Practically fucking some little cocksucking asshole right there in front of him was not something that he had been prepared for. His first instinct was to kill. He wanted to mangle that good-looking little shit's brains all over the refurbished cement floor. Then he wanted to hurt Esme. Really, hurt her. He wanted to see her cower in fear and beg him for mercy, he wanted to punish her physically, mentally, and emotionally and to make her never, ever forget whom she belonged to!

_Whom she belongs to? Carlisle, get a grip man!_

Carlisle was shocked as much by his reaction as he was by Esme's behavior.

He had never felt so possessive and dominating before. But then again, she had never provoked those feelings before.

He had been meaning to buy some merchandise to spice up their bedroom time for a while and had taken the opportunity while they were in San Francisco to contact Garrett, who had directed him to a certain shop in the city.

He had contacted them to place his order and had arranged to collect the various items on the way to the airport. However, the morning's fuckery had changed that. He had added one thing to his list. The young woman who had assisted him hadn't even battered an eyebrow. She had merely inquired as to whether he would by requiring the locks that they sold separately as well. Carlisle had answered in the affirmative.

_Damn straight,_ he wanted the locks, he was going to show a certain woman exactly who was the fucking boss!

He looked up into Esme's eyes and glared at her. She looked down quickly and Carlisle felt himself smirk.

He wasn't a vindictive person by nature, but he had discovered that it wasn't just women of which the old saying was true: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…_ Fuck no!

Esme was steaming in the front seat. She had watched the exchange between the two men with more than a little irritation. How dare Carlisle treat her as if she was a scatter-brained teenager!

Carlisle unlocked and opened his door. He put his glasses back on and after looking at Esme for a second he turned his attention to pulling out into the flow of traffic and turning around to head to the airport.

The tension in the car was crackling. Esme wanted to cry with shame and embarrassment. But she was also angry at the way that Carlisle was treating her. She was his wife, not some slave from a bygone era!

She turned in her seat, determined to have this out with him before they boarded the plane to Seattle. They couldn't spend the next five days with this silence hanging over them.

"Car…" she began.

"Shut the fuck up, Esme! _I don't want to hear one fucking word coming out of your mouth!_ Just keep quiet, because right now, I need to get my temper under control and if you dare talk, I will pull this car over, and I **will** give you the hiding of your fucking life!" Carlisle ground out as he steered the car across the Golden Gate Bridge.

Esme felt the tears burning behind her eyes. She was sorry! Oh God! She really was sorry. She had never ever looked at anyone the way that she had looked at Riley Govender today. She didn't even know what the hell had happened. One minute she had been talking to Bella about her art and the next moment, he had appeared and she had felt as if she had been kicked in the gut!

Carlisle had been working hard in the last little while. The little hospital was busy and they were short staffed, so Carlisle had been working some double shifts. He wanted to semi-retire this year and Esme was excited to begin living that life with him. She loved working with Rosalie, but she missed her husband. She wanted to spend time with him and travel and take the time to do the things that they had never found the time to do before.

Esme felt the tears run down her cheeks as she gazed unseeing out of the side window. She felt like a foolish old woman.

What had she been thinking! Had she really thought that a handsome, single, young man like Riley Govender would want her? Because of her Bella had lost her job, and Esme knew that Bella loved working at '22'. They all knew that Bella was far too talented to stay there forever, but it had given Bella a sense of purpose and now she had ruined that.

Why had she even looked at him?

Esme reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of tissues. She removed her sunglasses, wiped her eyes, and blew her nose.

Suddenly Carlisle stopped the car.

Esme looked around, puzzled.

They were in a shopping district of down town San Francisco.

Carlisle held out his hand towards her. Esme stared at his hand and then she looked at him.

"What?" She asked somewhat abruptly.

Carlisle looked at her coldly, "give me your purse, and watch your tone with me." He said.

Esme bristled, "okay, this is enough, Carlisle! I made a mistake and I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that!"

Carlisle removed his glasses, and his ice blue eyes raked over Esme from her high-heeled boots to her belted jacket, up to her tear stained face.

He sneered, "Really? _I. don't. have. The. Right_… Fine." With that, he reached across and snatched her purse from her fingers.

He rifled through it until he pulled out her cell phone. He looked at her and pocketed it. Next, he pulled out her wallet and removed all of her credit cards and cash. He put the items into his pocket.

"Get out of the car." He said in the same cold tone.

Esme became alarmed and panicked. "What? Carlisle, you cannot leave me here! Please…." She gasped.

Carlisle looked at Esme with distain and shook his head slightly.

"You are being utterly ridiculous! Get out of the damn car, Esme!" He hissed.

He got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door and pulled her out as she desperately tried to hang onto the side. "No! Carlisle please!"

Carlisle hissed as he dislodged her fingers from the upholstery and did his best to ignore the shocked stares of a few stragglers on the sidewalk.

"Stop being ridiculous and get out here! I told you this morning that we need to make a stop and you are coming with me!"

Esme got out and Carlisle put his arm around her waist. He brought his lips close to her ear.

"You are not to say a word inside. Not a sound, believe me, you will regret it if you do." He fixed her with a glare.

Esme didn't have time to look around before Carlisle walked her into a store with blacked out windows.

_Where the hell were they?_ Esme let out a little squeak as she looked around the shop that was painted black inside. Her eyes adjusted to the darkened space and then she gasped out aloud as she looked at the merchandise that hung on the walls.

"CARLISLE?" Esme shouted.

A hand clamped over her mouth as Carlisle hissed in her ear. "I warned you. You have just made this so much worse for yourself…"

Esme had never seen anything like the leather whips, floggers, paddles, and other paraphernalia on the walls. The leather clothing adorning the walls and racks of "Live Hard" were enough to cause Esme to begin shaking.

How did Carlisle even know a place like this existed?

Carlisle walked up to a young woman who looked as if she had just stepped out of a Goth movie set. Her jet-black hair was streaked with bright blue and red streaks, and her thin pale arms and scrawny fingers were tipped with black talons.

She had piercings and studs in her eyebrows, nose, and lip. When she smiled at them, Esme could see that her tongue was also pierced.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She said politely.

Esme held onto Carlisle tightly as she stared at the young woman with big eyes.

"Becky? I'm Carlisle, we spoke on the phone, do you have what we talked about?"

Becky smiled and nodded. "That's right! Yes, I found what you were looking for. Come with me, please."

Carlisle didn't look at Esme as he clasped her hand tightly in his and they followed Becky to the back of the store.

She opened a door and ushered them into a small room. Carlisle gently pushed Esme over to the small chair in the corner as he joined Becky who was taking out a number of items off a shelf.

"I got the size that you asked for. Your, um, wife can try it on, but she needs to keep her knickers on. Then here are the other items that you ordered… are these okay?"

Esme couldn't see what the hell they were looking at and every moment that they stayed in this … place… she became more and more apprehensive.

Carlisle was nodding, "that looks just perfect. Thank you for doing this at such short notice."

Becky smiled at him and then she turned to leave. "This room is soundproof…," she said as she closed the door.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Carlisle asked. Esme nodded quickly and Carlisle nodded to a door on the opposite wall of the small room.

Esme didn't waste any time. She used the facilities and took the opportunity to wash her face as well. When she was finished, she walked back to the dainty looking chair in the corner and sat down.

"Esme, get up and take your clothes off. Leave your panties on." Carlisle said as he kept his back to her.

Esme felt her mouth drop. _WHAT?_

When he didn't hear any movement, Carlisle turned to level a glare at her, "Get. Undressed. Now." He bit out.

Esme felt tears flood her eyes again. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_

"Carlisle please talk to me, what the fuck is going on with you?" She whispered.

Carlisle's face softened for a moment before it took on the hard, cold mask that he had worn since he had walked into the gallery that morning.

He walked over to Esme and pulled her to her feet. His hands went to the tie of her belt and before Esme could move, he had tossed it to the floor. His nimble fingers found the buttons on her silk blouse next and that too joined the coat on the floor. Her bra followed and it was only when he had begun to pull her jeans down her legs that Esme tried to stop him.

"Wait! Stop! I don't think," she began and she tried to still his movements.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's chin in his fingers and he pulled her face up to meet his stormy eyes. Whereas before they were pale, ice blue, now Carlisle's eyes were dark, piercing, and almost hypnotizing.

"No, you don't think! You weren't thinking this morning when you let that… that little _fuck_ touch you and _eye fuck you_ and you didn't _think_ that the sweet, kind, sappy man that you are married to would say anything, did you? No! You didn't think, _Esme_, and now you are going to have a few hours and days to _THINK!_ Now, get these fucking pants off before I rip them off you and you will walk through the airport in your panties!" Esme could see how hurt Carlisle was behind the wall of anger that he was directing at her.

Wordlessly she undid her boots and then she slipped off her jeans without saying a word. Carlisle had never been cruel to her or their children and Esme knew that in spite of his boiling anger towards her, he wouldn't be cruel now. She trusted him. She always had and she always would.

When she was standing before him in nothing but her black lace panties Carlisle reached behind him and Esmé stared in dismay at what he held in his hands.

"You can't be serious!" She squeaked.

Carlisle gave Esme a look that turned her blood cold. "As a heart attack, Darling. Now turn around."

Esme didn't move. He had gone too far this time!

Carlisle took a step towards her and the next thing Esme felt was two stinging slaps on her ass.

"Turn. Around." He ground out and Esme turned around.

Carlisle didn't waste any time in undoing the buckles of the pink leather and suede belt before he slipped it around Esme's tiny waist. He buckled it up and made sure that there was room to move and sit. She would be wearing this for a while.

Next, he picked up the attachment and buckled the back before he tapped her thighs in warning.

"Open your legs…" he said quietly.

Esme opened her thighs slightly but quickly spread them when she was pinched sharply on her inner thigh.

Carlisle put the leather pad between her legs. He turned her around and pulled the trap through and up her front. He buckled the front of the chastity belt and tugged on it gently.

"Comfortable?" He asked conversationally.

Esme stared at her feet. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She shrugged.

"I asked you if this is comfortable, and I expect an answer. If you don't answer me, I will just go ahead and put the locks into place, Esme…"

Esme's head shot up and she stared at her husband in disbelief!

She opened her mouth but when he cocked his eyebrow at her almost in a challenge, she snapped it shut again and simply nodded.

Carlisle unbuckled the middle piece and removed it and Esme whimpered as relief flooded her.

The next moment she was pulled over Carlisle's lap and her panties were roughly pulled down to her knees.

She tried to get up but found that she was held in place by a strong arm that Carlisle pressed against her back, while his hand clamped firmly over her waist.

Esme gripped Carlisle's leg with her arms and held on for dear life.

"What are you doing?" Esme screeched.

The next moment she was dumped onto the floor as Carlisle got up and took something off the shelf.

He sat down and without further ado, he put pink ball into her mouth. He tied it at the back of her head and then Esme was once again pulled across his lap.

Angry tears streamed down her face. Esme was angrier as she heard the slight chuckle from Carlisle as his free hand slipped between her legs and she heard him sucking on his fingers.

"Are you wet from me, my wife? Am I making you want to cum? On the other hand, are you thinking of that young boy that you were climbing over like a bitch in heat this morning? Well, never mind, because I'm glad you are wet. It will make this easier…"

Esme screamed behind her gag as she felt something being slipped between her folds to stroke her clit, which as swollen and crying out for attention. Esme didn't care, she was whimpering, pleading to get her release.

The object was circling her entrance when suddenly Carlisle pushed the egg shaped object inside of her.

"Now, I told you that you are going to pay for this morning. This is only a taste of what is to come. But I think that you need something that will give you a clue of what is to come…" Carlisle whispered as another object was run through her now dripping folds.

Esme shouted in protest.

Carlisle picked up the small sachet of lube that Becky that thoughtfully left for him. He tore it open with his teeth and squeezed the full amount between Esme's plump cheeks. She tried to kick him but Carlisle just pressed his elbow more firmly into the middle of her back as he spread her cheeks with one hand and used the fingers of his other to moisten her puckered hole. He used his index finger and pushed some inside her.

Esme and Carlisle were not strangers to anal sex, and Esme even had a collection of plugs that she used to assist in stretching her channel so that Carlisle's more than generous dick could be accommodated. Nevertheless, this was something new. Carlisle was eager to watch Esme's reaction to the vibrations that the small object gave.

Once he was happy that her passage was well coated and he had run the small plug through her now dripping core, Carlisle inserted the plug until the round plate was resting snugly against her cheeks.

"Now, you will not cum. If you disobey me and you do have an orgasm, you will be punished further. You are receiving twenty-five smacks with my hand for now. Tonight, you will receive the other twenty-five with Mr. Bristles. Remember him, Darling? Well, it's lucky for me that you still like to use a wooden brush; I don't have to buy one. Since you are not able to count, I will just keep a running total. Prepare yourself, my randy wife; this is what happens when you eye fuck other men!" Carlisle said as he stroked Esme's ass.

She clenched her ass as the first blows fell. Carlisle was very methodical and he made sure that he warmed both cheeks as well as the backs of her thighs. He kept a close eye on the pink blush that spread and he made sure that no smack would bruise.

Her bottom turned a lovely shade of red and was hot to the touch. When Esme couldn't take anymore she tried, foolishly to cover herself and was told that she had added another fifteen strokes from Mr. Bristles to her tally.

She let her arms hang limply by her sides after that.

When at last the smacking was over, Carlisle flexed his hand and rubbed his fingers over the raised, red flesh.

Esme protested weakly at the discomfort that the movement caused.

Carlisle gently helped Esme to her feet and pulled her panties back up and over the sensitive area.

He stood up and guided her to the bathroom where he took off her gag and allowed her to wash her face and trembling hands.

He handed Esme her brush with a smirk and watched as she hesitantly brushed the sweaty strands and she pulled it back into a low ponytail and fixed it with a clasp. When she was finished, Carlisle tilted her head to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Esme saw the love and a tinge of sadness in his eyes as he stared into her amber eyes.

His fingers traced her jaw gently and Esme felt her heart contract painfully as she looked into the eyes of the only man that she would ever love more than life itself.

"You have made me feel a barrage of emotions over the years, Esme. But until this morning, I have never felt unsure of your love. You have hurt me, and you have broken something. I know that you think that I am acting like a lunatic, but I love you and you belong to me and me alone! Over the next three days, you are going to prove your love by giving yourself to me; body, mind and soul. I am your Master and you are my submissive or slave!"

Esme's eyes widened as she took in his words.

"You will submit to me – in every way and I will dominate you as I wish. You will do this because you love me and I will not abuse or mistreat you because I love you and you are my life. I will not strike you in anger, but I will push all of your limits as I see fit. I will use your body for my own pleasure and I alone will give you pleasure. You are not to climax until I give you permission. If you disobey me or hesitate in any way or for any reason, you will receive more punishments."

Esme was staring at Carlisle as if he had grown two heads.

He kissed the side of her face and looked into her eyes again.

"I have many more implements in my bag of tricks, Esme, so don't fuck with me. You are not to speak unless I give you permission. You are not to interact with anyone unless I give you permission. You are to keep your eyes lowered at all times, unless I tell you to look at me. You have a choice to make here. You can stop this right now, and I will go home while you fly to Forks and we will try to work through this disaster. Alternatively, you can prove your love and devotion to me by committing yourself to me and we can work it out this way. I will give you a moment to decide and then I will expect your answer."

Carlisle walked out of the bathroom and he realized that his hands were shaking! He pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it. He had never felt such emotions as he had when he had smacked Esme.

All the anger was drained from him, well most of it anyway. What was left was a feeling of calm and wellbeing. He felt in control of the situation and for the very first time since he had found out about Edward and Jasper's lifestyle choice, Carlisle understood why they chose to practice BDSM.

He packed the nipple and clit clips that he had purchased as well as the vaginal and anal vibrators, the lubricating gel, the chastity belt attachments as well as a furry glove, special body wax candles and the pretty pink collar with the gold bell and leash into the slime line attaché case that he had purchased. The last item that he packed made him smile. It looked like leather one-piece bathing costume, except that it had a zipper that ran from the bottom of the crotch all the way up the back. Carlisle knew that Esme would look exquisite in the cream leather and she would not be able to touch her body at all.

He turned around as he felt Esme's presence behind him. He gasped as he turned around to find that she was on her knees on the floor with her head bent low over her out stretched hands.

Carlisle felt his cock harden painfully in his jeans.

"What is your decision, Esme?" He asked and was surprised to find that his voice was calm and impassive.

"Your wife is honored to prove her love and devotion to you, Master Carlisle." She said quietly.

Carlisle hissed as her words went straight to his cock, making him adjust himself.

"Very well, Esme. I see you are not ignorant of the ways of BDSM either. That is good. Now get up."

When she was standing once more, Carlisle picked up the padded middle section of the chastity belt and he attached it, making sure that he pulled it tight enough to keep both the egg and the plug in place. He knew that Esme was feeling uncomfortable with the objects pushing up inside her but to her credit; she didn't move or make a noise.

Carlisle had opened the three locks and he attached them to the front and back of the middle pad as well as to the waistband of the belt.

He turned Esme to face the full-length mirror behind the door.

"Look at you… my submissive wife. You look perfect. I said look!" Carlisle tugged on the end of Esme's ponytail and her eyes shot up to the mirror.

Carlisle could see the lust filled haze in her eyes. Her lips were dark and slightly swollen, as she had bitten them. There was a steak of color in her cheeks that Carlisle knew was from the way her body was responding to the toys inside her as well as the situation.

"Are you wet?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes..." Esme began.

Carlisle laughed, "wrong. You are not to speak, so you will be tortured a little more!" He grinned, his eyes alight with mischief.

Esme eyed him wearily. She couldn't imagine what on earth he was going to put into her now!

She watched as Carlisle routed around in the briefcase before he turned and she looked at his fingers that were holding two small objects.

"These are not clamps or clips, these are little cups that fit over your nipples, so please stand still." He said as he began to pinch and twist her already stiff nipples. When Carlisle saw that they were red and even harder, he placed the tiny cups, which resembled baby bottle teats over each nipple.

To Esme's surprise, they stayed attached. She didn't feel anything different, but she was not going to tell her devilish Master that!

"Get dressed now." Carlisle said and Esme gingerly pulled her jeans over her hips. Carlisle sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. He was enjoying the reverse striptease, especially knowing what was under the innocent-looking woman's clothing. He had made sure that the objects inside her and on her would not set off the metal detectors at the airport. For as angry as he was, Carlisle would never humiliate his wife in public.

Esme wiggled as the denim made her skin feel even more sensitive. She dressed quickly and checked her appearance in the mirror. No one would ever know that she was plugged and stuffed under the classic outfit.

Carlisle got up and put his hands on her shoulders. He tipped her chin up to meet his keen gaze.

"Remember your rules, Pet. Do not speak, cum, or lift your eyes without permission. You may answer." He said with a serious tone.

Esme licked her suddenly dry lips, "yes…"

Carlisle cocked his eyebrow. Esme quickly covered her error. "Yes, Master your wife…" he cocked his eyebrow again.

Esme growled in frustration, _what does he want?_ She thought to herself. _Just fucking talk to me damnit!_

"What did I just call you? That is your name for the next three days. You have not earned the right to anything else right now. So what should your answer be?" He asked with a hint of sternness in his tone.

Esme swallowed a huff and she began again, "yes, Master, your _Pet_ understands and will obey your rules." She said.

Carlisle suddenly kissed her mouth hard and he tapped her still tender ass fondly.

"Very good. Let's go or else we are going to miss the flight." He said as he unlocked and opened the door.

Esme didn't move. She stared at Carlisle's back in horror. They were going to strip search her at the airport! She was going to set the alarms and they were going to strip search her and find…!

Carlisle turned and looked at Esme, and he knew instinctively what the problem was.

"Pet!" He said loudly.

Esme reluctantly looked at him.

"There is nothing that you are wearing that anyone else will know about. Everything is travel safe and detector friendly. Trust me, Pet." He said kindly and almost as if she was a puppy or a cat, Carlisle stroked the top of her head.

"Now, no more delays. Let's go."

Esme followed Carlisle to the front desk. She could feel Becky flick a glance at her before she turned her attention to Carlisle.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" She asked politely.

"Thank you Becky, you have been most helpful. Did the payment go through?" Carlisle said.

Esme was a bit irritated that she was treated as if she was invisible as she stood instinctively slightly behind and to the right hand side of her husband.

_Her Master._

_Just the thought of the words made Esme's breath catch. Yes, they were adventurous and over the years, they had learned about each other's bodies and the art of sex together. Esme had only been sixteen when she and Carlisle had made love for the first time. He was the only man that had ever touched her body and the only man that she had ever been physically moved by._

_Until this morning when she had seen Riley… Esme forced the embarrassing thoughts out of her head – her moment of madness. As she looked at Carlisle, she wondered what the hell she had been thinking! Just the sight of Carlisle was enough to get her girly bits tingling…._

_What the?_

Esme jumped as the egg inside her began to vibrate ever so gently… or had she imagined it? She was beginning to lose her mind, because the next moment the feeling stopped.

Esme had never imagined that they would ever enter this sort of relationship. She remembered how she and Carlisle had reacted when they had found out what Edward was doing!

Carlisle had wanted to kill Garrett until the man had explained what BDSM entailed. Carlisle had met with Garrett several times over the years and she had established a good friendship with his wife Kate.

Esme felt a sharp tap on her hip and she jumped as she met the angry glare of her Master. "Stop daydreaming Pet, and follow me!" He admonished quietly and Esme followed him out to the SUV.

Once they were on their way, Esme turned her head to look out of the window, but she was quickly pulled back in line when Carlisle snapped, "eyes down! Do you want _another_ fifteen smacks with the brush?"

Esme shook her head vigorously.

"Then think Pet or else you will find yourself on your fucking knees for the flight and I am not joking!" Carlisle's tone of voice told Esme that he was very serious.

They travelled the rest of the way in silence. Carlisle was relaxed and calm as he turned into the valet parking. Esme was far from calm.

They got out and Carlisle handed his keys to the parking attendant after they had stacked their two onboard luggage bags onto the trolley.

Carlisle had put what he needed from his purchases into his bag and the rest would stay behind.

He had packed the ball gag, a rubber paddle with holes, a pack of luggage ties and the collar and leash. He patted his pocket for the remotes.

Esme tottered behind him as he walked to the boarding gate. She stopped breathing altogether and her cheeks were aflame as she walked through the metal detector.

There was no alarm.

Esme almost wept with relief.

Carlisle walked through after emptying his pockets and Esme saw the security give him and admiring look as their luggage went through the x-ray machine. The guard looked up at Carlisle in admiration before he turned to give Esme an appraising look.

Carlisle growled in disapproval and the man turned away. Carlisle picked up the bags and he held Esme's arm above the elbow as he steered her towards the gate.

"Eyes down, Pet. Don't think about what people are thinking! Fuck the people! You think about what I am thinking! It is my approval that you need, not anyone else's," he said.

Esme still could not keep the blush off her cheeks as they passed through the gate and boarded the aircraft.

Once they were settled in first class sipping water, Carlisle leaned across and pulled his wife closer to his side.

"You may read for the duration of the trip. I suggest that you take very small sips of water, because you are not allowed to use the bathroom without me. Also, you will be receiving instructions once we are airborne, so be prepared…" Carlisle said cryptically.

Esme was so wet by that stage, that every time Carlisle opened his mouth she would feel more wetness between her folds.

Once they had taken off and the passengers were given the all clear to move around, Carlisle asked the flight attendant for a blanket.

Esme bristled at the young steward who was practically drooling at the sight of the blonde haired, blue-eyed god in 1B. She had run back to tell her friend to check him out when she had spotted him. When she brought the blanket back, she had asked him with a feral grin if he needed _anything_ else.

Esme's head snapped up as she glared at the vapid slut, "my husband and I are fine thank you, dear!" Esme had said with as much distain as she could muster.

The woman had blushed with embarrassment at being called out on her shit and had hurried down the aisle quickly.

There were a few tense moments of silence as Esme began to wonder what would happen, as she had broken all but one of her Master's rules. She hadn't cum.

Silently, Carlisle spread the blanket over both of their laps. He lifted the armrest and in the next instant he was pressing his hand against the apex of her of her thighs, were her damp jeans told Carlisle all he wanted to know.

He turned so that he was facing Esme as she face forward. He curled his other hand into the nape of her neck and pressed his lips to her ear.

"That wasn't very nice Pet! You frightened that poor young lady and she did nothing wrong to you… perhaps you should apologize to her…" he said, smirking. Carlisle knew that Esme would risk her own life than back down – she was an absolute she-tiger when it came to her husband and children. He wondered whether she would try to hold her tongue or just let loose.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Esme growled and hissed as she whipped her eyes up to meet his gaze boldly, her hazel glare crackled with anger, "you can whip the skin off my back Carlisle, but I will never apologize! She was practically drooling on her shoes, in front of me! I am _your wife _and it's fairly obvious as if she stopped gawking at you and the bulge in your pants and read the fucking passenger list, she would see that we are _husband and wife_!" Esme was panting when she finished her little tirade.

Carlisle's previously indulgent smirk had disappeared. Only to be replaced by the cold hard glare from that morning.

"I don't need to remove skin from your back to punish you Esme. You have earned another punishment, but not because of the rules that you broke, no, but because you dare to get possessive of me after what you did this morning? I will show you who owns you, Pet…"

With that, Carlisle removed his hands from Esme's body. She watched him get up and go to the bathroom and she felt her cheeks burn with hurt and shame.

She deserved everything that he said to her. She deserved his ire and wrath. She turned her face to look out of the window as she curled away from Carlisle and laid her head against the headrest.

She blinked rapidly to dispel the tears that were threatening to fall.

Esme closed her eyes and the tension of the day took its toll as she fell asleep quickly.

Carlisle was a little disappointed when he got back to his seat a few moments later but he had tons of reading to do. Garrett had sent him an email giving him websites that he could read. Carlisle quickly found the websites and was busy for just under an hour but stopped when he heard a light moaning sound from Esme. The plane had begun it's decent into SEA-TAC.

He leaned over and saw that Esme was still asleep. He the blanket around her shoulders and at the sight of her distended nipples, he couldn't resist flicking her nipples through the nipple cups and he smiled as Esme's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as her hand moved down to her delta.

Carlisle's hand quickly stopped her and Esme frowned slightly as she rubbed her thighs together in frustration.

Carlisle leaned over Esme and hissed into her ear, "do not cum, Pet or else you will not cum for the next week!"

Esme's eyes shot opened and she gasped as his palm slapped down between her thighs lightly.

She looked around and finally met Carlisle's amused gaze. "Did you think this was all a bad dream, Pet?"

Esme's eyes reminded Carlisle of an owl as she stared at him and blinked.

She opened her mouth but remembered at the last minute not to answer and so she just leveled a glare at him and nodded.

Carlisle chuckled, "very good, Pet. Now we are about to land, so sit up, eyes down and no talking." He reminded her as he fondly patted her covered core.

Esme tried to close her legs but stopped when Carlisle growled into her ear again.

"This belongs to me! If I want to pet my little Pet, then I will and you will obey me, do you understand? Answer."

Esme whispered so low that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Your Pet understands, Master." Esme kept the impatience out of her voice.

"Good" Carlisle said with a smirk.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

Carlisle had explained once they had collected their rental car and were driving to Port Angeles that they were in fact no longer staying there. Carlisle had cancelled their hotel room and had booked a private cottage in Sequim, which was roughly half way between Seattle and Forks, where Charlie lived.

Little was said as they drove with Esme listening to the local easy listening channel. She had a meeting with Charlie the next morning and she wanted to be prepared, but she wondered how much free time she would be allowed by her Master.

She was debating whether to ask Carlisle when she felt a tingle in her back passage. She didn't say anything but gripped the seat of the Mercedes SLK tightly.

She bit back a moan as she felt an echo vibration in her dripping wet core. Esme closed her eyes tightly as her nipples began to tingle in the most delicious way.

"Aaaagh!..." Esme let out the moan under her breath, hoping that Carlisle didn't hear her.

However, there was nothing wrong with his hearing.

"Okay, my Pet, let me hear you, remember; you do not have permission to cum… yet" he said in a cheerful tone.

Esme arched her back and the sensations seemed to grow. First deep in her ass, then against her g-spot, topped off by the almost painful sucking on her nipples….

"Fuck! Carlisle! Please… oh… oh… I can't…" Esme gasped.

Everything stopped and Esme moaned in disappointment as much as relief.

Carlisle patted her knee.

"This will help pass the time," he said and Esme growled at him in anger as the gentle vibrations began again.

Just as she was about to scream and cum in spite of his warnings, the vibrations stopped.

Esme was sweating and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as they pulled into the scenic town of Sequim.

Their cottage was situated high on the cliffs where they had a spectacular view of the mountains and the sea.

Carlisle allowed Esme to wait in the car while he went to check in. After begging repeatedly, Carlisle had finally switched off all of the remotes and Esme had been allowed to rest for the past fifteen minutes.

Esme couldn't have moved if she tried. She needed to pee and she really needed to cum. The pressure of her bladder pressing down on the egg and plug was almost unbearable and she had only kept her climax at bay by remembering why she was stuffed like a turkey at Thanksgiving in the first place.

Carlisle walked back to the car and got in. 

"I have arranged for dinner to be delivered at p.m. tonight. There are beverages in the cottage, as well as breakfast groceries. There is also an afternoon tea waiting for us." He said.

A couple of minutes later they pulled in next to the quant periwinkle blue cottage with white trimmed shutters.

Carlisle opened Esme's door and pulled the bags out. He unlocked the front door.

It was warm and inviting inside the wooden cottage. A fire crackled cheerfully in the fireplace and the chintz sofa and matching chairs looked comfortable and inviting.

There was a small dining area and Esme could see the platters of dainty sandwiches and cakes that were covered and waiting for them. There was a pot of coffee and a teapot next to the kettle in the small kitchen. It seemed as if every detail had been taken care of.

Esme's stomach clenched painfully and she groaned and put a hand out to rub the cramping area.

Carlisle turned to her immediately, "what is it? You have permission to speak freely, Esme," he said concerned.

Esme felt her cheeks get pink, "your Pet needs the bathroom really badly, Master." She whispered.

Carlisle frowned, "why did you wait so long if you are cramping? Come with me!" He scolded and he walked to the back of the cottage quickly.

Esme only caught a glimpse of the master bedroom before Carlisle ordered her to undress. She quickly undressed, beyond the point of feeling self-conscious. The locks were removed at lighting pace and then she was bent over the bench on the foot of the huge four-poster bed and the plug and egg were being removed.

"Use the toilet and you may also freshen up, but do not close the door. I want you on your knees in the middle of the floor when you are finished." Carlisle said.

Esme almost ran into the bathroom as Carlisle made his way across the hall to the guest bathroom where he washed the toys carefully. He collected their bags and pulled out the bag with his new toys. Carlisle took the sterilizing solution and walked to sterilize the toys. He wiped the chastity belt clean and was careful to dry it properly.

_He was pleased that he had phoned Garrett to get his advice before he had purchased the belt. Carlisle trusted Garrett and the man had proved repeatedly to be trustworthy, as well as having a level head and he was a good friend._

_To Garrett's credit, he had not reacted in the least surprised, but had only give Carlisle advice about his purchase. He said to make sure that although the waist and the connecting gusset could be leather and suede, for personal hygiene purposes, Carlisle was to make sure that the gusset was a slit gusset, so that the leather only framed the outside of the vulva, while the inside was made of removable cotton inserts. This was to ensure that the inserts could be removed and washed._

_The only indication that Garrett had given of his concern was his parting comment._

"_Carlisle, obviously this conversation is never going to be repeated, but I need to ask you if you are sure about what you are doing? Are you and Esme taking the next step?" Garrett's voice was quiet and calm._

_Garrett had told Carlisle when they had first met that he was a 'dormant Dominant' and that one day he was going to break out of his shell and show his 'true colors'. It seemed that the day had arrived._

_Carlisle responded after a moment, "I've never been surer of anything in my life and yes, if she will take the plunge with me, this is how it's meant to be, Gar. You were right Garrett, when you told me that you were positive I was a dormant Dominant. I wish I had taken that bet."_

_Garrett laughed ruefully. "You did, you just didn't know it, but you are buying me lunch the next time we play golf!"_

Carlisle tuned back to the Master suite when he heard the toilet flushing and water running in the basin.

He made his way into the room.

He was pleased that the small cottage was comfortably warm. While he waited for Esme, he put a couple of 'accessories' into his pockets and waited.

Just as he was about to begin counting down, Esme hurried in to the room and she quickly knelt at his feet.

Carlisle noticed that her face had been washed and he could smell that she had washed her almost bare mound as well.

"Why did you wash my pussy, Pet?" He asked as Esme tried to remember what position she should be in. She had no idea and in the end, she just sat with her legs underneath her with her hair folded into her lap.

The nipple caps were still in and Esme fidgeted, as they were uncomfortable.

When Esme didn't answer, Carlisle tapped her shoulder.

Esme jumped.

"Answer!" Carlisle demanded.

"You said that I, um, your Pet could freshen up and it made me feel refreshed, Sir" Esme said.

Carlisle stood back.

"Hmm... okay, now you will suck my cock and swallow everything I give you and then we will have tea. You will be serving me Pet. You will not be permitted to sit down at the table with me until I invite you. You will stand and serve me first and then you will kneel at my side and drink tea and perhaps I will give you something else to nibble on, besides cock… but first I have something for you…"

Carlisle turned and retrieved the collar and leash. Esme's eyes were big as saucers.

"You will wear this for me, your Master. I will take it off when you go and meet with Charlie."

Esme didn't answer but she ducked her head so that Carlisle could fasten the pink collar with the tiny bell around her neck. The leash dangled between her breasts.

Carlisle's one hand combed through Esme's Caramel hair while his other unsnapped his jeans.

Esme licked her lips as she watched the golden path of fine hair being revealed more as the zipper was slipped down.

Carlisle tugged on Esme's hair so that her eyes met his dark gaze, "see something you like, Pet?"

Esme felt her core begin to drip as she stared into his dark blue gaze. "Very much so, Master…" she said and was surprised by the sudden husky tone of her voice.

The hand in her hair tightened briefly, before Carlisle's mouth picked up on one side, for a second, Esme was reminded of her middle son. She shuddered and blocked his image from her head as Carlisle effectively brought her back to the present by letting his jeans and boxers fall to his knees and he stroked his cock about an inch from her face.

"Open up nicely, Pet…," he murmured.

Suddenly Esme smiled a predatory smile. If there was one thing that she could do, it was give head!

She had perfected her skills over the years and she could bring her husband to his knees literally with her tongue, teeth and lips… not to mention the vacuum like suction that she could form and the fact that she had almost no gag reflex and could get all of her husband's almost nine inches down her throat until her nose tickled his pubic bone.

Esme looked up at Carlisle from under her lashes as she opened her mouth and sucked him in as far as she could.

"FUUUUCK!" Carlisle shouted as Esme pulled him roughly deeper into her throat. She swallowed around his cock, so that her gullet squeezed him. Carlisle felt his eyes roll back into his head and his head fell back.

He couldn't even buck his hips because he was too busy reveling in the feeling of Esme's mouth on him. He felt her tongue flicking against the underside of his length. He pulled back quickly so that he could gain control of the situation.

He fisted her hair and pulled her mouth off him. She looked up at him. "Stop trying to control me, Pet! Now you just open your mouth and do what I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, Master, sorry." Esme said quickly.

Carlilse laughed in disbelief, "no, you aren't sorry, but you will be Pet, you will be!"

"Lick the head, nice and gently, now… that's it… you are my little pussy cat aren't you, licking with your pretty pink tongue. Now open and gently suck the tip. Gently! Good pet. Now lick all the way down to my balls… yeah… now use your teeth as you come up… oh yeah, Pet…"

Esme spent a while on her knees pleasing her Master and only when it became too much for him did he fuck her mouth until he came in sharp bursts.

Esme swallowed quickly and licked him clean before she tucked him away and pulled up his clothes.

Carlisle stepped back, and held out his hand. "Come on, Pet, let's go and have a tea party."

Esme looked around for a gown but Carlisle shook his head. "No, you have not earned the right to be covered up yet. You are my Pet and you will do what I wish, yes?" He said.

Esme stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Good. Just one more thing…" he said as he bent down and licked around Esme's right nipple. She hissed as his tongue worked the suction loose on the cup. It came loose and he covered her other nipple with his mouth as he tweaked the freed one.

Esme felt the moisture begin to pool again. As she felt the tightening in her belly Carlisle removed his mouth and hand. He grinned at the frustrated glare that she was giving him and he pocketed the cups.

Carlisle led the way into the small sitting room/dining area and kitchenette. He sat down at the small table while Esme poured him a cup of coffee.

She took a small plate and filled it with the tasty morsels and placed it in front of Carlisle. He thanked her and began to eat, while she stood to one side of his chair.

After about ten minutes Carlisle gave Esme permission to eat and pour herself some coffee. She didn't waste any time in filling a plate and pouring herself a mug of coffee.

She set the plate and mug on the floor before she knelt down next to Carlisle's chair and began to eat.

When Carlisle was finished he got up and poured them each another cup of coffee. Esme thanked him quietly.

When they were finished, Carlisle instructed Esme to clean up and join him on the sofa which she did.

She was hesitant about where to sit, but Carlisle ended her quandary when he pulled her into his lap so that she was sitting sideways. He sat back and brushed her hair out of her face. Esme melted into his touch.

Carlisle's eyes softened as he stared at the woman who had captured his heart over thirty years before.

"We need to talk about happened this morning, but I want you to feel free to talk to me. You can say anything but you had better be respectful or else you are going to be suffering consequences do you understand?" He said quietly.

Esme nodded.

"Okay, now can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

Esme had thought of little else that day, but she was hesitant to answer. Carlisle tapped her thigh sharply in a silent warning and Esme took a deep breath and she spread her hands as she gave a half shrug.

"You are probably not going to believe me, but I have no idea! One moment I was talking to Bella about the fact that she hasn't shown her work to anyone and that none of her work is in the gallery and the next, there is this… person standing there and he is staring at me like I am something to eat and his gaze is almost hypnotizing and I…" Esme was blushing and stammering through her explanation while Carlisle was chanting medical terms in alphabetical order to keep from slapping her!

The moment she had mentioned him, Carlisle had seen redder than red! He shook his head and forced himself to focus on her words.

He noticed that she had stopped.

"Go on…" he bit out.

"Shit! This is so hard to do…" Esme said and she made to get off his lap, but Carlisle's hands clamped down on her, one around her waist and the other over her thighs.

"No, you don't! You will sit here and you will look me in the eye and you will tell me what the fuck you were thinking when you let that… bastard eye-fuck _my wife_!" Carlisle's voice had risen and Esme felt the tears fill her eyes again.

"Carlisle, I'm SORRY! I was flattered that a younger man like that would want me! It was stupid and I wouldn't have followed through on anything! You have been busy and …."

Carlisle grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO BLAME THIS SHIT ON ME, ESME! Yes, I am working longer hours for now, but it's because we agreed that I would retire before I turned 50 and that is two years away and that's what we agreed on, this was YOUR CHOICE for fucksake!"

Carlisle pushed her off his lap, and he began to walk pace the small space as Esme began to sob into her hands.

"Tell me one thing" he hissed as he stood staring down at her.

Esme had never seen him look so cold, so distant before.

"Did he touch you?" His voice was as cold as his dispassionate stare.

"He shook my hand… that was all." Esme whispered.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes as his hands fisted themselves in his hair.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He shouted making Esme jump.

She clapped her hand over her mouth as she let out a cry of fear.

She had never been afraid of Carlisle before that moment.

Carlisle heard her whimper and it snapped him out of the red hot rage cruising through him.

"I can't be here right now… stay here… you can put a robe on or something until I get back." He said.

Esme shook her head, "please don't go Carlisle, please! Just stay… I love you so much…"

Carlisle walked to the door pulling his jacket on that he had hung up.

"I'm coming back, Esme. And I know that you love me. I love you too. I just need to clear my head…" he said and he opened the door.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

It felt like hours before Esme got up off the floor and walked slowly into the master bedroom. She knew that she needed to make a grand gesture of her love but she wasn't sure what to do.

She glanced at the small bedside clock and saw that it was only 6 p.m.

She washed her face again and stared at her swollen eyes and red nose.

"This is no way for Pet to behave. Now let's fix this!" She said to her reflection.

And just like that Esme sprang into action. She took ice blocks from the refrigerator and wrapped them in a towel and pressed them to her eyes.

After ten minutes they were looking better and her nose wasn't so red.

She quickly brushed her hair and she pulled it into a high ponytail. Esme smiled as she found her waterproof mascara in her make up bag.

She dusted a light coating of foundation over her skin and gave herself two coats of mascara. Her eyes looked big with a thick frame of dark lashes. A coating of lip balm made her lips look moist and kissable.

Esme went into the kitchen and she quickly found the utensils that she was looking for to set the small table. She found a collection of candles all over the house and she placed them around the room. After she had closed the heavy curtains and turned the side lamps on to create a warm intimate atmosphere.

Esme poured two glasses of water and she poured Carlisle bourbon from the minibar. At 6.30 she lit the candles and added ice to Carlisle's drink. Once that was done, Esmé placed a cushion in the middle of the floor facing the front door.

Esme stiffened when she heard a car pull up outside but then she heard Carlisle's voice as he greet the delivery guy. She heard Carlisle's footsteps on the small porch and she quickly slipped off the robe and knelt down to wait.

She lowered her head until it touched the carpet and waited.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

Carlisle's walk along the cliffs had cleared his head and he realized that most of his anger was born out of fear. He was afraid that she had become tired of him. He was scared that she wanted someone else. He was terrified that Esme had outgrown him.

The realization made him step back and see the morning's incident for what it was. A near miss! A warning that one should never be complacent. He had become used to the nurses and women that threw themselves at him over the years to the point where he didn't even see it. But if he was honest, it was flattering. Even though he had never kissed another woman, he had flirted in the past.

Esme had never looked at another man. Until this morning and it scared the shit out of him. He knew her. He knew the beat of her heart and every little habit and idiosyncrasy that made up the woman that was Esme McCarthy Cullen. Carlisle also knew that she would lay down her life for him. She loved him. Yes, so for a fleeting moment in time she had paused, but that was all – she had paused, and in all the time that they had been together, it was NOTHING!

The second thing that he thought about was the whole Dom/sub thing. He knew that they were not close to formalizing this and that they would have to take time to explore and experiment where they wanted it to go. He wondered if Esme would like him to collar her.

The thought alone was enough to make him adjust himself in his jeans.

Once Carlisle had faced some real home truths about himself; he turned on his heel and headed home. Wherever Esme was, was home to him and it always would be.

As Carlisle arrived the delivery van pulled up and Carlisle took the dinner that had been prepared for them. He opened the door and almost dropped the bags.

Esme was bowing on the floor in front of him. Her naked body was bathed in soft light from the fireplace and candles that were dotted around the room.

Carlisle finally moved to the kitchenette and he set the bags on the counter before he turned to face Esme.

"Look at me." He said quietly.

Esme sat up and looked into his eyes. There was no trace of the earlier anguish and anger in her large hazel eyes. All Carlisle could see was endless pools of love and adoration.

"Permission to speak, Master?" Esme whispered.

Carlisle nodded.

"Your wife loves you so much and she will always be sorry for hurting you. She wants to please you and bring you pleasure, she wants to show you every day for the rest of her life how much she loves you. Master Carlisle, I love you so much and I am honored to be your wife and I want to be your Pet, whenever and however you want. I want to serve you always, and even though I will always be a smart mouth and you are going to probably break more than one brush, I want this with you." Esme calmly said.

Carlisle felt his throat tighten as he stared at the wonderful, amazing, provocative woman that would always be an enigma to him.

He opened his arms and Esme jumped into them.

They held each other for long moments. Carlisle turned to kiss her waiting lips. It was only when they ran out of air that they separated.

They pulled from each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Their arms were wound around each other and they were smiling.

"I love you so much Esme." Carlisle said softly.

"The name is Pet, Master, remember?" She said with an arched brow and a cocky smirk.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this?" His brow was knitted into a slight frown.

"Fuck yes! I have never been so wet for so long in my life and I am expecting about another sixty-two hours of sweet torture and teasing and torment and lots of orgasms and fucking, lots and lots of fucking. Are you up to the challenge, Master?" Esme threw down the gauntlet.

With that she sashayed away to the kitchenette counter where she proceeded to unpack their dinner.

Carlisle had ordered anti-pasta for a starter with roasted lamb and Italian roast vegetables and Esme saw that there was ice cream with Amaretto sauce for dessert.

Carlisle stood with his mouth open for about two minutes before he snapped himself out of his stupor.

If he was going to be a Dom, he was going to have to snap out of his dorky ways and rein his woman in.

"Pet!" His voice snapped.

Esme turned at the sound of his voice.

"You are going to be sorry that you challenged your Master tonight. When you have dished up _one plate_ of food you will be kneeling on the floor next to me and I will feed you from my plate with my fingers, do you understand?"

Esme nodded and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Carlisle walked behind her and Esme felt two stinging smacks on her ass. "That is a taste of what is to come later." Carlisle said darkly.

Esme's eyes rolled back for a moment. _Hmmm - sweet torture indeed._

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

"What time is it?" Esme's voice was husky from screaming.

Carlisle turned slightly, "twenty after two." He said with a chuckle.

Esme lifted her head off his chest, "are you serious?"

"Completely serious. I have been tormenting you for six hours, Darling. Your Master is not too shabby. How many times have you cum for me, Pet?"

Esme groaned as she felt her poor pussy tingle to life at his words.

"How many Pet?" Carlisle could feel Esme's nipple harden as he spoke and his cock began to harden.

"Six times Master." She purred.

"You had two during your meeting with Mr. Bristles, you naughty little pet." He brushed his fingers over her still tender ass, causing her to jump.

"Let's make it seven, Pet. Tomorrow I am going to make you beg for mercy all over again…"

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

Esme and Carlisle came back from meeting Charlie and Sue at Charlie's house in Forks late on Saturday afternoon.

Esme was ready to kill Carlisle. She had been zippered into her leather 'leotard' from just before they had left the cottage that morning. Carlisle had showed her the opening for her to use for going to the bathroom, but otherwise she was not allowed to touch herself.

Once again she had been plugged and stuffed and not allowed to cum.

Sue was a lovely woman in her early forties with glowing skin and the most beautiful black hair that tumbled down her back. Carlisle had been happy to see that his new friend was doing well.

Charlie's house was small but he had been thrilled with the plans that Rosalie had drawn up for the extension. He had added two bedrooms and two bathrooms to his existing home. Bella's old bedroom was being turned into a study for Sue, who was a science teacher and Seth's bedroom and bathroom was being added to the ground floor with Bella (and Edward's Charlie had said with a role of his eyes) new bedroom and on suite bathroom would be above it.

Charlie and Sue were excited and the meeting that Esme had with the builders on a couple of the finishing touches went well. They would be completely finished by Monday morning. The furniture was arriving on Tuesday and Bella was due to arrive on Thursday for a visit.

The extension was done and all that was left was the furnishings. Esme and Sue went on line and ordered new furniture for the bedrooms. Esme had also convinced Charlie to accept a remodel of the sitting room an engagement gift from her and Carlisle.

Carlisle had taken Pet out for lunch and he was amused and turned on to watch her mounting state of arousal and frustration. He was also proud of her for the way in which she was able to reign herself in and to talk herself down from the brink of orgasm. He kept a close eye on her and he hadn't pushed her too far, always stopping before she got too close to the edge.

They walked in the door and Carlisle had ordered Esme to undress and meet him in the bedroom.

He was dressed in his jeans only when Esme walked into the bedroom. He had pulled the covers back and was sprawled against the headboard.

Esme stood in the middle of the room in her leather outfit. Carlisle licked his lips and motioned to her to crawl up the bed to him.

"Are you going to torment me, Master?" Esme asked a little too eagerly.

"Oh Pet, you have no idea."

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

Sunday night found the two reconciled lovers in bed. They were feeding each other ice-cream and sharing kisses.

Carlisle had ended his weekend with 'Pet' before lunch that day. They had met with Charlie and Sue in Port Angeles for lunch and afterwards they had taken a walk along the promenade and they had spoken.

They decided that they were going to spend more time together. They were also going to try and have 'play-sessions' once a week as they explored their new relationship.

Carlisle was nibbling ice-cream off Esme's nipple when his phone rang.

He checked the caller I.D. and rolled his eyes.

"It's your son again. I told you that he wasn't going to rest until he spoke to you." He said with a groan.

Esme smiled, "that's my boy."

Upon Esme's insistence, Carlisle had spoken to Edward earlier that afternoon to assure him that they were both fine. Esme had been speaking with Charlie at the time and Carlisle hadn't wanted to interrupt her.

Esme listened as Carlisle spoke to Edward.

She saw Carlisle frown as he mentioned Bella.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Esme whispered.

Carlisle shook his head and Esme watched as Carlisle smile turned to a frown. He was getting his 'Dad' face on.

She was shocked when Carlisle openly admitted that he had confiscated her phone and she was banned from talking to anyone.

Esme reached for the phone, "let me talk to him or her…"

Carlisle shook his head and the next minute he was calling Edward out on his role as a Dom and how he should not be interfering in his father's 'domain'.

Esme glared at her husband when he reminded Edward that Esme was _his_ wife and it was when he began telling Edward that they had adopted some of the BDSM lifestyle that Esme stepped in.

She snatched the phone from his fingers and spoke to Bella. She mock glared at Carlisle as he leaned across her and opened the bag next to his side of the bed.

Carlisle pulled out a pair of handcuffs that he had bought from a novelty store that afternoon. He hadn't liked the luggage tags much as they had left a mark on Esme's delicate wrist the day before.

As Esme spoke to Bella, Carlisle took one of her hands and clipped the handcuff on her. He took the phone and wedged it between her ear and neck as he slipped the lubricated plug against her puckered hole.

Esme bit her lip and mumbled a hurried goodbye to Bella just as Carlisle inserted it and turned it on high in one smooth motion.

"Carlisle you are so bad! Oh! Stop… ohshit… you… I… fuck!"

Carlisle chuckled as he fastened the handcuffs to the headboard again.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I believe we were going to see if I could make you cum like this…"

"FUCK! CARLIIIIIIIISLE!"

"I believe that's a yes… hmmmm I like this little plug." Carlisle said as he crawled up to meet Esme's eager lips.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

**A/N: So, that was them! I'm sure I shocked you, but I just let my sexy Carlisle lose for a while. I hope you liked it.**

**I would like to take this time to wish all of you, my wonderful friends from all over the world a Blessed festive season and a wonderful and prosperous New Year. Be safe and see you on New Year's Day for the next chapter.**

**I would like to thank Famaggio (my Fee) for her wonderful love and support, her awesome beta'ing skills and her unwavering faith in this story and me. Love you.**

**With love, hugs and kisses,**

**Michele (plu/justginger)**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline of People like us is mine.**

****UNBETA'D – SORRY EVERYONE!**

**This is the portion of CHAPTER 58 that prompted all the requests for this outtake.**

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

Esme felt her husband's eyes on her as she looked across to where Alice and Rosalie were in deep conversation with the show's coordinator. After a moment, Esme saw Riley McGovender approach the trio and he steered his employee to a corner of the gallery. Esme felt heat rise in her cheeks as Carlisle's eyes bored into her.

She took a deep breath and look up at him. His blue eyes glittered dangerously, although his face remained impassive.

She smiled at her husband with what she hoped was reassurance.

Bella had moved away from them and was currently talking to Paul and Emily. Bella turned back to her surrogate parents, but when she saw the look passing between them, she decided to leave them be.

Carlisle hadn't moved.

"Are you alright, my Pet?" He asked.

Esme nodded and her hand moved to touch the beautiful gold 'slave' bracelet that she wore on her arm with the Cullen crest emblazoned on it.

Carlisle smirked.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, Carlisle." Esme said quietly.

They had agreed that Esme would be 'collared' for the event. Esme understood that Carlisle needed to feel in control of the situation in some small way and it had been Esme that had suggested that the broad 'cuff-bracelet' that had been her mother-in-law's, be used as her collar.

Carlisle loved the idea of Esme submitting to him by wearing a symbol or 'brand' with his family crest on it.

Carlisle and Esme had taken Garrett's advice and had begun to attend BDSM classes, or as they were called Sexual Freedom Classes. The classes were run by a couple that Carlisle and Esme had known for some time, Jane and Dmitri Conti, who had settled in the Napa Valley after Dmitri's father had passed away, to carry on running a small but lucrative rambling inn aptly named Villagio Inn.

When Carlisle had first phoned the number that Garrett gave him, he had been shocked and more than a little embarrassed to find out that it was Dmitri and his wife and slave, Jane that ran the classes.

However, Dmitri had assured Carlisle that their classes were small and discrete and were held on their property, just outside of Yountville.

Only first names were used and each person had to sign a blanket 'gag' agreement before they stepped inside their soundproof attic/playroom/instruction room.

Carlisle and Esme had enjoyed the two sessions that they had been to so far. His eyes came back to rest on his wife. He reached over and ran his hand down her back. Esme was wearing a demur and elegant black dress with black stockings and a medium black shoe.

Carlisle smirked as he felt the tight corset underneath her dress. Esme had discovered much to her ire and Carlisle's delight that she enjoyed wearing clothing that bound her or restricted her in some way.

Esme now had three chastity belts, several corsets made from various materials such as satin, cotton, lycra, some had underwire, bones, while still others were cup less, so that Carlisle could attach and playfully tug on her favorite nipple clamps while they enjoyed a late dinner in their on-suite dining room.

Carlisle leaned forward so that his lips brushed Esme's ear, causing her to shiver, "Remember Pet, you are not to move from my side tonight. If you do so without permission, you will regret it."

Esme sighed and nodded.

Alice walked over and took Esme's arm, "Come on Mom, you have been shadowing Daddy all night like you are attached at the hip! Come and look at this one painting that I saw... Dad, you don't mind do you?" Alice asked innocently as she looked between her father and mother.

Esme's eyes met her Master's. She could see the challenge in them. He wanted her to ask for permission! Esme narrowed her eyes, she wasn't _that _submissive!

Esme smiled and kissed his cheek, "We won't be long Darling. Do you want to join us?" she said as she lifted her hand and wiped her lipstick residue off the corner of his mouth.

Carlisle captured her hand and he stared down at her.

_You should never challenge me, Pet_. He thought to himself as he smiled at her.

"No my Darling, I want to have a word with Kate about something, we will pick up our conversation later." He said quietly.

Esme wondered at the wisdom of challenging her Master's instruction when Carlisle gently kissed her bracelet and let her hand fall to her side.

The unspoken promise was plain for her to see.

Later.

****~~~~PLU~~~~****

**AND NOW :**

**OUTTAKE # 8**

PEOPLE LIKE US

MASTER' C AND PET – AFTER THE ART EXHIBITION.

Esme finished her Skype conference with Rosalie and one of their newest and probably most difficult clients and she wasted no time in shutting her laptop down.

Her eyes fell on the note that she found on Carlisle's pillow that morning.

Pet,

It's later. (Hint – your disobedience at the art exhibit.)

Bedroom tonight 6 p.m. –for dinner.

Don't bother getting dressed.

We are going to be discussing your defiance and lesson 2.

Every action has a reaction – cause and effect

Master C

Esme had not been able to concentrate on much since reading the words. She had no idea how she managed to get through her day. What she ate for lunch was a mystery to her. All she could think of was Carlisle and how he ignited the roaring flames within her body!

If anyone had asked Esme, even a year before, she would have told them that she and Carlisle had always enjoyed a wonderfully satisfactory sex life. From early in their relationship, Carlisle had been adventurous and he had encouraged his wife to explore her sexuality. Nothing had been taboo between them and together they had explored each other's and their own bodies extensively.

Esme checked on dinner and when she saw that it was ready, she turned everything off and put the serving dishes into the dumb waiter, which she sent upstairs to their private dining room.

When Carlisle and Esme had first moved into the Cullen Crest homestead, Carlisle had insisted that they take over the entire suite of rooms of the master suite. They had redecorated and renovated and the suite now comprised of a private dining room and kitchenette, complete with one of the two dumb waiters that they had fitted. There was an enormous bathroom, with a hot tub, a couple's bath and a double shower. Carlisle and Esme each had their own dressing rooms and there was also a sitting room with a balcony. Their bedroom also had its own balcony with a wrought iron table and a couple of chairs where they sat if the weather permitted in the mornings to share refreshments and talk about their day ahead.

The rooms were decorated primarily in cream and black with splashes of eggshell blue in cushions, throws, and vases.

Esme didn't see any of the surrounding beauty as she walked through to the bathroom and stripped her clothing off and threw the trousers and blouse into the hamper.

She brushed her hair and quickly pulled it up into a bun, and secured it with bobby pins.

"Pet" Carlisle's voice rang out.

Esme hadn't heard Carlisle come in and she jumped and hurried through to their sitting room where he was waiting for her. Esme's breath caught.

_Oh dear Lord…_

He was wearing a pair of black jeans with nothing else…. Low slung black jeans that hugged his hips like a jealous lover…

_Fuck…_ Esme didn't swear often, but there were times when it was complete appropriate…_fuck…_

Carlisle was standing in front of the enormous fireplace that dominated their bedroom. He was frowning at her with his hands on his hips.

"You are late Pet. I said 6 – it is now 6.03… you disappoint me Pet." Carlisle's voice was smooth and devoid of emotion.

Esme shivered slightly. Excitement with just the right dose of apprehension cruised through her.

"Get into position. Now!"

Esme dropped to her knees in front of her Dom.

Her knees were wide apart and Carlisle felt his cock harden to the point just below pain as he smelt and saw her arousal.

"Back straight, Pet! Now, eyes up." Hazel eyes met ice blue ones.

"Is dinner ready?"

Esme nodded. She had learned the hard way about talking out of turn.

"You will serve me and then you may serve yourself. You do not deserve to sit beside me, so you will sit at the window seat and eat off your lap."

With that, Carlisle turned and walked out of their bedroom and through the sitting room to the dining room.

Esme quickly got up and followed him. She held out his seat for him and once he was seated, she placed a napkin on his lap.

She crossed over to the small kitchenette area and took the food out of the lift.

Thankfully, she had set the table earlier and all she had to do was to set Carlisle's plate in front of him. She poured him a glass of water and stood next to him as he took his first bite of dinner.

"You may serve yourself." He said as he picked up his water glass.

Esme picked up her own plate and glass and carried them over to the window seat, which was directly opposite Carlisle's seat.

She kept her head down as she ate, mulling over the event which had brought them to this place.

She had known from the moment that she had defied Carlisle's instruction two nights prior at Bella's opening exhibition that she would pay a price.

She was relieved. Because if the truth was told she had felt sick at the sight of Riley arriving at the event. His handsome face had been tense with anxiety as well as he was introduced to Carlisle and herself. No one outside of Bella, Carlisle, Anderson, and herself knew that she even knew Riley.

Riley had shaken Carlisle's hand and had turned to her with a look of trepidation on his face. He had been about to hold out his hand to her when Carlisle had growled deep in his chest.

Riley had jumped like a scalded cat and had stepped back from her. "Mrs. Cullen, it is nice to meet you. If you would excuse me, there are some last minute details that I have to take care of…" he had stammered and turned away before Esme could even respond.

Alice had looked between her parents and the fast retreating back of Riley and she had decided that she didn't want to know …

Esme had been unable to meet Carlisle's glacier gaze and she had busied herself with picking imaginary pieces of fluff off her skirt, until she felt his hand wrap itself around her 'collar cuff' as she called it.

"Pet, look at me…" Esme had raised her eyes almost fearfully. She didn't want to see a look of rage or pain; they had worked so hard to get to this point.

Carlisle's eyes were dark, stormy, but not hostile. "Do not leave my side unless you have to go to the bathroom, in which case you will have a problem, so I will go with you. And do not go near him! Do you understand? Answer me."

Esme's eyes showed her regret, "Yes, Master."

Twenty minutes later, she had done just that. She had walked away with Alice and they had stopped right beside Riley and another couple.

Esme's eyes had widened when she had realized with whom she had brushed shoulders. Riley had turned and they had both jumped apart as if they had been tazered at the same time.

Alice's eyes narrowed, "Mom? What's going on with you tonight? …"

Esme shook her head, "Nothing… nothing at all, where is your father? Can you see him?" Esme craned her neck to find Carlisle and she almost passed out from fright when she felt soft lips brush her neck.

"You were looking for me?"

Alice shook her head at her parents, "Dad! You scared Mom half to death! Look at her Dad; she has gone so pale. What is up with you two? I know that something's going on…"

Carlisle lifted his head and gave his daughter a piercing glare, "Leave it Mary Alice. This is between my wife and me, so stay out of it."

Alice nodded slowly. Rarely had she seen her father behave like this. "Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry. Excuse me..."

"Later, Pet." Was all he said as he put his arm around Esme's waist.

"When?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"When I say it's later…"

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

"Pet!" Carlisle's voice shot the word out and Esme's eyes snapped up to meet his.

Carlisle shook his head in mock despair, "What am to do with you, Pet?"

Esme could feel her frayed nerves stretch even tighter. The glass in her had shook.

"Come here…" Carlisle said quietly.

Esme put her plate and water on the table and she walked towards him. She wished that he would just do something! Anything! The waiting was driving her crazy. She had been waiting for two days for him to do something, or say something!

Finally, the time was here!

Carlisle pushed his chair backwards and stood up. He crooked his finger at Esme and pointed to a spot in front of his feet.

"Assume your first position." He said and waited.

Esme dropped to her feet. Carlisle like her to link her fingers behind her head. He said that it put her tits out on offer to him.

"Up!" He used his hand to make a sign at the same time. It amused him to use the hand signals because Esme had had difficulty in catching on to them – and Carlisle had taken great delight in teasing her.

She straightened her back. The changed position brought her mouth almost in direct line to his zipper.

"You will stay in this position until I tell you to rest. Eyes up!"

"Now Pet, what did you do wrong? Answer me." his voice was smooth and cold – like marble.

"I left your side, Master C, after you told me not to…" her voice was breathless.

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow, "…, and…"

"Um…and … I crossed paths with… with… him, when you told me to stay away, but it wasn't my fault! He was just there! We didn't even talk to each other! It's not fair…" Esme ended up saying and if she weren't so close to tears, she would have laughed, because she sounded just like their daughter.

Carlisle put a hand up to silence her.

"Enough with the excuses! What did you do wrong?" his voice was clipped.

"I disobeyed you, Master." Esme said in defeat.

This was the hardest part for her. Not being able to defend herself or to answer her Master back when she wanted to.

"I want your ass over the arm of the sofa. Head on the seat. Legs open and behind you, ass up. MOVE!" Carlisle barked out.

Esme wobbled to her feet. She had not been told to lower her hands. Carlisle helped her up and then he swatted her bottom with his hand. "For being so slow!" He said.

Esme hurried to do as she had been ordered. She was hoping that he would just spank her with his hand or the hairbrush and got over it. Nevertheless, she knew Carlisle and he was much more subtle in his punishments.

As Esme bent over the sofa, Carlisle smacked her rounded cheeks twice on each side. The sound rang out like shots.

Carlisle rubbed with both hands.

"That's just your warm up. Okay Pet, tonight you will be punished like this; I am going to fuck you from behind and as many strokes as it takes before I cum, that's how many smacks you will get with the riding crop. You would do well to milk my cock with that pretty cunt, Pet. You know that I can ride your ass for ages!"

Esme could not hold back her groan of despair. Carlisle had the most amazing control over his own orgasm! He could maintain a hard on for a long time.

She was so fucked!

Without further ado, Carlisle filled her to the hilt. He leaned down, "_Make me cum, Pet…"_

With that, he began to piston his dick in and out of her heat.

To his credit, he didn't cheat at all; each stroke was deliberate and deep. Esme clenched her Kegel muscles around his thick girth and she tried to bring him off, but he just chuckled and picked up the pace.

"Fuck! This is so good. Your cunt is like a fucking treasure, Pet! Fuck! That's it, yeah, flex those muscles…so good…oh yeah…that's it…" Esme could hear in his voice that he was near.

She reached back to try and touch him and suddenly he was gone!

Esme let out a scream of frustration, her arm was pinned behind her in a flash and his lips brushed her ear as he growled, "That was twenty seven, Pet… so let's make this even more interesting, seeing as you can't keep your fucking hands to yourself."

"Stand up"

Esme pushed herself up.

"Arms out"

She lifted her heavy arms in front of her. Carlisle put a sheepskin lined cuffs with D rings on each wrist.

"Come"

He walked into the bedroom.

Esme followed him until she looked up and then she stopped.

"What!"

There were long cords of rope hanging from each of the four posters of their enormous bed.

"You are only making it worse for yourself. Get up on that bed now"

Esme obeyed him. She knelt in the middle of the bed and waited.

Carlisle moved about the room gathering the equipment that he needed.

He stood in front of Esme.

"Deep breath" and he gave her no time before he attached the small clamp to her nipple. This wasn't the gold clamps that he loving had created for her. No, these were functional. Little demon clamps that tightened as the chain between them was loosened. It had to be kept taut at all times to stay comfortable.

Of course, Carlisle dropped the chain as he attached the second clamp.

He held up the last clamp for Esme to see, "Surprise, Pet, meet your new little friend. Open your legs like a good girl and let me see that glittering clit…that's it. This is going to hurt…" She yelped as the large clamp closed over the route of her clit.

Carlisle lifted the chain and the blood rushed back, causing Esme to whimper.

"Now my naughty Pet, keep this chain in your mouth. I am going to tie you up and you will receive twenty-seven smacks. Then I will fuck you until I cum. _Not you_. If you drop the clamp, I _will not_ pick it up for you and you will have to wait until I untie you to get relief. Do you understand?'

All Esme could do was nod as tears of frustration leaked down her cheeks.

Carlisle put his thumb between her lips and he pushed the chain inside her mouth. Esme clamped her teeth around the metal until Carlisle gently rubbed her clenched jawbone. "It doesn't matter how hard you bite, Pet, as long as you don't drop it…"

He instructed her to turn around and helped her to get into position so that she was stretched across the bottom of the bed, facing the headboard with her knees on the black leather bed bench at the bottom of the bed, spread as wide as possible.

Next, he clipped the D rings in her cuffs to the karabiners at the end of the rope that was attached to the top railing of the four-poster frame. Carlisle had done some moderate climbing and he was familiar with this equipment. In fact, he enjoyed shopping for the bondage portion of their play equipment rather too much, Esme said as he had shown her each piece of equipment enthusiastically.

Once he was sure that Esme could not move too much, as her torso was stretched tightly, he bound her ankles so that she could rise up on her knees, but they would be wide open.

"You can't count, so I will. Keep this bell in your hand. If you need to stop, you will drop it immediately, understand?"

Esme nodded.

"Here we go Pet…"

Esme dared not move her mouth, which made her even more frustrated and angry. She knew that she should be repenting for her disobedience, but she could not bring herself to let go of her pride.

Esme's nose was running and her makeup had been completely washed off by her river of tears. Her ass was stinging and her clit and nipples were throbbing.

She almost dropped the chain when she felt the first blow across the cheek of her ass, but she managed to hold on. Carlisle didn't linger or drag her punishment out. He made sure that he delivered each stroke evenly spread across her ass and the tops of her thighs. He could not resist landing a few between her spread legs.

Esme felt her eyes roll back as she felt the first swat across her wet pussy lips.

She had never felt any sensation like that before and was shocked at the tingle that she recognized as the first signs of her orgasm.

As a rule Esme didn't like pain, but this, this was different. Good heavens! This was different. Was it pain? Pleasure? Esme didn't know, but she did know that she wanted to feel it again. Carlisle didn't disappoint her and when the next blow landed square on her slightly gaping lower lips, Esme heard herself moan.

_More! More!_

Carlisle paused for a moment when he noticed the sharp increase in the heady aroma of Esme's arousal.

_What the fuck? She likes this. Hmmm_

To test his theory, Carlisle flicked the tip of the crop upwards so that it caught the edge of the clamp. Esme's response was immediate and left no doubt in Carlisle's mind about what she wanted.

She tried to buck backwards as the leather landed and the way she moaned, sent his cock into overdrive.

Fuck!

Thankfully, there were only two swats left and Carlisle delivered them quickly, landing one across her thighs and the last one he aimed for those pussy lips that he loved so much.

As soon as he was finished, he threw the crop down and very carefully, he eased into Esme's heated core. He gripped her hips hand held her still until he could be sure that he wasn't going to shoot his load like a fifteen year old.

He was not going to last and he smirked as he thought of denying Esme her release right away.

_It will serve her right!_ He thought to himself.

Three strokes later, and he could hear her beginning to mew with need. Carlisle pulled his cock out of her and without warning or a sound; he shot his cum all over her ass and back.

Esme screamed out as the frustration of being denied finally broke her stubborn streak and her pride.

She dropped her head to her chest, not even caring if she let go of the damn chain or not and she cried.

Carlisle stepped back and looked at the beautiful sight of his cum on his wife's reddened ass cheeks and her back.

"Hush, Pet, I will be back." Carlisle said as he walked to their bathroom and he checked the temperature of the hot tub. He added some lavender essence to the water and then he dipped a soft cloth into the water.

He put a towel over his shoulder and walked back into the bedroom, where Esme was still crying softly.

He hushed her quietly as he wiped her down and dried her with the cloth. He rinsed the cloth off and returned to wipe her face and nose. Esme didn't fight him, but instead she tried to lean into his touch. Carlisle released her from her ties and he held her until she could balance on her knees before he released her ankles.

She stared at the bed with sorrow-filled eyes. The chain was still clamped between her teeth. Carlisle sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Eyes up, Pet" he said softly.

Esme raised her eyes to his, "Good girl, I'm going to release your clamps, but I want you to lie down first. Can you do that for me, Pet?"

Esme did not like to be disciplined – at all and certainly not as if she was a child! Carlisle found it very amusing that she ordinarily responded to his 'reprimands' with a childlike pout followed by a long bout of sulking.

She would ignore him and Esme had become quite apt at being passive-aggressive. The only way that Carlisle had found to snap her out of this cycle was by threatening to punish her again.

It was frustrating, but Dmitri had explained that this behavior was quite normal and that submissives often reverted to a 'little girl' mentality as they perceived the balance of power to be shifting.

This time however, Carlisle was surprised when Esme nodded slightly and then attempted to obey. She winced as the clit clamp tugged on her swollen bud.

Carlisle had to fight with himself not to rush in and help her. He balled his fists as she gingerly lay down and rolled over. She immediately opened her legs to avoid any friction to her clit.

Carlisle knelt between her legs and let his hands trail up her thighs and the sides of her abdomen. He lovingly brushed the undersides of her breasts with his fingertips.

Esme watched as his fingers teased and stoked her breasts, moving closer to her nipples. As his thumbnails traced her areola, she arched her back and began to pant through her clenched teeth.

Carlisle felt his dick harden again as he caught sight of her cum juice which was trickling out of her and he watched as it ran between her ass cheeks.

He shook his head to clear it and focused on Esme's breasts. The nipples were impossibly hard.

"Deep breath and you can let the chain go, I've got it now." He said quietly.

Esme nodded and he saw her grab hold of the comforter with her fists as she took a deep breath.

"FUCK!" Esme shouted as Carlisle released first one clamp and then the other.

He rubbed and massaged the impossibly sensitive tips of her breasts with his gentle fingers before he crouched over her and suckled gently on each swollen nipple in turn.

Esme buck upwards as his tongue laved her flesh.

"Car… Master, please…." Esme was almost keening with need and desire.

"Shh….Pet….easy…." Carlisle calmed her a little with his voice as one would a nervous animal or a child.

Esme was panting. She NEEDED to cum. Her body demanded it! She had never had to restrict or curb her orgasms before, in fact Carlisle had taken great delight in coaxing as many out of her as possible, and this…this fuckery was driving her crazy!

"No, please, please, Master, PLEASE!" Her voice was shrill with her cravings.

Carlisle sat up and glared at her. "Listen _Pet_; I _may_ fucking tie you up and leave you here if I want to. _You may not be allowed to cum for days!_ I _may_ strap a fucking chastity belt on you and you will get no relief – _is that CLEAR_?" Esme actually forgot to take a breath as she stared up into the face of the fierce man crouching over her.

His eyes were like two cobalt blue lasers as they pierced through her.

"I said: _Is that clear?"_ His voice was dangerously low.

_Not a good sign_. Esme knew this man and his steely control was never a good sign.

"Y-yes Master Carlisle. Please forgive your pet for disrespecting you, Sir." Esme said quickly.

For a moment, Carlisle stared into her eyes. He could see the war that she was fighting against her own arousal, her frustration, and her anger.

His eyes narrowed as he deliberately faked dropping the chain and he watched as Esme braced herself for the pain that would surely follow. When she realized that he had been faking, her eyes flashed in anger before she caught herself and lowered her lashes.

"Very wise move, Pet, do not fuck with me. _Not now_. You will obey me in this. You belong to me! Say it!"

Esme knew her husband well and she could still hear traces of anguish behind his command, and her heart swelled with love for him.

"I am yours. Only yours. Always yours. You are my Master." She said quietly and she raised her eyes so that he could read the truth of her words.

Carlisle nodded, "Now, where was I? Aaaagh yes…" Esme saw the glint of mischief in his eyes just before he lowered his head and took a long swipe of her slit from the bottom to the top.

She screamed out as his warm tongue flicked the clamp.

Carlisle used his index finger to gently move in and out of her entrance.

Teasing her, making her juices flow even more. Fuck she was gushing now…Carlisle fixed his mouth over Esme's core and he drank the moisture as fast as he could.

His fingers were back, this time he used his thumb to tease her back passage as he sank two then three fingers into her, working in and out quickly and he licked and tickled her.

Esme forgot about the clamp and her anxiety of him removing it until she was on the brink of cumming, when suddenly Carlisle pinched her clit and removed the clamp.

"Now!" he shouted and it took a moment for Esme to feel the pain/pleasure of the rush of blood back into her nubbin.

Esme arched off the bed, almost dislodging Carlisle as she came with a ferocity that she hadn't felt in ages.

Dry wracking sobs could be heard through her babbling as Carlisle covered her body once more with his. He was not gentle; his hands closed over her breasts and Esme howled as his fingers pinched and squeezed; pulled and twisted.

"Cum again!" He ordered and she fell apart a second time as he followed close behind her.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

Esme used her toe to trace the wet ridges of Carlisle's abdomen. He mock glared at her as he caught her foot easily and he pretended to bite it. She giggled and rubbed her other foot against his flaccid cock and resting balls very gently.

Carlisle groaned, "Are you trying to kill me, Essie? I warn you, I have changed my will and the kids get it all…."

Esme laughed aloud as she pushed off from the side of the hot tub and she crawled onto Carlisle's lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she locked her hands at the back of his neck. She grimaced as her tender ass touched his legs and she smiled gratefully as his hands came around to cup her cheeks.

"I am trying to kill you? Ha-ha! That's a joke; you whipped me to within an inch of my life tonight, Mister Dominant!" Esme leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly.

"Are you okay? Seriously now." His voice was full of concern and Esme was reminded that he was not as sure of himself as he made out to be. Sometimes Esme forgot that they had not been doing this forever.

Esme cupped his cheek as her eyes sought his. "Carlisle; of course I'm okay. I have never been more okay. You would never, ever hurt me against my will! Things got intense tonight, but I trust you with my life. Please don't ever forget that. I know that this time has been difficult for us, and you have been wonderful. I promised you that I would safe word; and I will."

Carlisle's eyes darkened, "I love you so much, Essie, are you ready to get out? I need to do some aftercare."

Esme's eyes darkened in response to the nudge that she felt between her legs, "I think that would be lovely, Doctor C…"

Carlisle sloshed water all over the floor as he stood up carefully, pulling her up with him.

"You have ten minutes to get yourself downstairs and into my office, Mrs. C… I believe it's time for your checkup…"

Esme made it in five and a half minutes flat.

A new record.

C&E****~~~~PLU~~~~****C&E

**A/N: So that's what happened after the exhibition. Now some of you asked for a peep into their lessons. Do you want to see what happened there? Let me know. So see you all next week for the next chapter – although I must say, E & B are being very damn difficult about this chapter!**

**Till next time,**

**Michele**


End file.
